Familia
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Desde que SHIELD los reunió los vengadores se han convertido en una familia, pero hará falta algunas cuantas vueltas para que dos de ellos (Steve y Tony) acepten aquello. ADVERTENCIA: relación hombrexhombre, Stony, Mpreg y alguna estupidez cursi que se le ocurra a la autora
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primera historia relacionada con los Avengers, recientemente que les he tomado cariño (qué digo: obsesión) jeje pero bueno, espero que la disfruten, solo fue una idea nacida de quién sabe dónde pero en lo personal amo el STONY.**

 **Si hay alguna falla les pido disculpas y también que traten de traducirme xD**

 **Capítulo**

 **1**

" **Reencuentros"**

Después de que Thor se llevara a Loki de vuelta a una prisión de Asgard donde seguro no podía volver a causar daño, Anthony Stark confió plenamente en que la normalidad regresaría a su vida. Que equivocado estuvo, pues luego de semejante destrucción en Nueva York tuvo que permanecer algunos meses allí para entrevistas y declaraciones, por lo cual Pepper debió regresar a Malibú para supervisar Stark Industries. Durante ese tiempo las cosas entre ambos se enfriaron hasta el punto en que mantenían una apenas decente relación asistente-jefe.

Tony, no perdió tiempo en regresar a su antigua rutina: perderse en bares de la gran ciudad, acostarse con dos o tres mujeres por noche, y beber hasta terminar tendido en el suelo sin saber en absoluto lo que ocurrió. El doctor Banner era el único capaz de mantenerlo a raya de vez en cuando. Residía en la Torre Stark y hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para no perder la paciencia cuando Tony, como un niño malcriado, salía haciendo berrinches para desaparecer no menos de tres días en fiestas y sexo.

Clint, asignado por SHIELD, y encontrando divertido el rastrear a Stark por toda la ciudad había sido encargado de rastrear los pasos del hombre de hierro, estando al pendiente de que no cometiera alguna estupidez. De vez en cuando incluso lo llevaba a rastras de vuelta a la torre. Natasha, por su parte, había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a vigilar que en las constantes discusiones con Tony, Bruce no perdiera los estribos y terminara destruyendo con sus gigantes puños verdes el imponente rascacielos. Incluso, a las tres semanas de asistir todos los días a merodear la convivencia de ese par, prefirió mudarse con ellos.

Todas las mañanas de pelirroja escuchaba una discusión semejante a ésta.

-Regresaré….no sé cuándo, no me esperen despierto- canturreaba Tony a Bruce y Natasha, con arrogancia mientras bebía su café.

Ella rodaba los ojos, consciente de que le esperaría un largo trabajo a Clint el encontrar a Tony. Maldecía a SHIELD por no instalarle un rastreador GPS al multimillonario, seguramente eso le facilitaría las cosas a Ojo de Halcón.

-Alguna vez serás un poco más responsable. No puedes simplemente desaparecer durante noches enteras. Clint incluso se mudó a un piso de la torre para cerciorarse de cuando sale.- gruñó Bruce, apretando los puños. Natasha se apresuró a colocar su mano sobre el hombro del doctor, mirándolo severamente para que se tranquilizara.

-Lo siento, mamá ¿Eso quiere decir que no me das permiso?- respondía Tony, mordaz, antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia la habitación.

A las pocas horas generalmente salía vestido y arreglado, y despidiéndose de Natasha así como de Bruce se disponía a abandonar la torre burlando la vigilancia de Clint. Banner hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no convertirse en un verde amigo que devolvería a rastras a Tony Stark a la torre.

Sin embargo aquellos pleitos se fueron así como llegaron, de una forma inesperada para todos.

Tony había estado dos días perdido en alcohol y mujeres en un bar de jazz moderno cuando una cabeza rubia se había movido entre la multitud. Reconociendo al dueño de aquella elegantemente peinada cabellera, y desinhibido por la borrachera Tony abandonó a sus dos voluptuosas mujeres, y arrastró sus pies hasta la mesa solitaria que había tomado Steve Rogers para ver el espectáculo de jazz.

-¡Hola, Capipaleta!- saludó en un tono volátil, sonriendo tontamente al sacudir su mano.

Steve frunció el ceño como si lo que viese frente a él fuese el más extraño de los espejismos. Después inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Parece que has visto un muerto- añadió Tony, sonriendo con picardía.

-Sí…es decir. No sabía que continuabas en Nueva York. Todos los periódicos decían que habías regresado a Malibú- musitó Steve, sin salir de su confusión.

-Pues,- interrumpió Tony tomando asiento en la silla vacía de la pequeña mesa con mantel blanco- si estuviera en Malibú ¿cómo carajos crees que por toda la web estuvieran videos de mis entrevistas?- espetó.

Steve lo miró extrañado, como si hubiese escuchado la cosa más absurda del mundo. Entonces Tony lo entendió. Rogers no veía videos en Youtube, de hecho dudaba que conociera de la existencia del sitio web. Bufó, y haciendo un gesto al mesero pidió que les pasaran dos wiskis dobles.

-¿No estás ya suficientemente ebrio?- preguntó Steve cuando los vasos estuvieron frente a ellos y Tony se bebió el suyo de un solo trago.

-Jamás lo estoy lo suficiente-.

-Bueno- dijo el capitán también bebiendo su licor. A él nunca le hacía efecto- Para que hayas decidido hablarme, significa que lo estas y bastante.

Tony guardó silencio un instante, frunciendo el ceño como si sopesara las palabras del rubio. Luego tomó un respiro y dijo:

-Si te molesta mi compañía no es problema-, e hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-¡No!- lo frenó Steve, sonando un tanto desesperado. Y sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido. Aun podía recordar cuánto había detestado al multimillonario a primera vista, y como tras la explosión en la nave de SHIELD, al verlo tan indefenso sin su armadura, sintió un repentino vuelco en el pecho. Por principio intentó creer que solo se trataba de su instinto protector hacia los demás, pero poco a poco esta idea fue reemplazada por los claros indicios de que le atraía el arrogante ese. Al verlo caer desde lo alto de Nueva York tras soltar ese misil sin que le importase la muerte, Steve se dio cuenta de dos cosas: deseaba poder volar para atraparlo, y amaba a Tony Stark con cada parte de su ser. –No es molestia. Solo no me esperaba tu compañía- dijo, y el pelinegro volvió a su asiento, sonriendo con suficiencia.

No lo había buscado después de la batalla de Nueva York porque lo creyó en Malibú junto a la bonita pelirroja, Pepper.

-¿Y sigues con Pepper?- inquirió, torpemente. Agradeciendo a los cielos que Tony estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio para no notar los celos en su voz.

El multimillonario le explicó que las cosas no habían ido bien con la pelirroja, ante lo cual Steve dijo sentirse mal por él, mientras escondía una sonrisa bebiendo otro bocado de whisky. La pasaron hablando y riendo. Trago tras trago. Tony reveló que de hecho le agradaba vivir con Clint, el entrometido, Bruce, el sobreprotector y Natasha, la mediadora en todo el revoltijo que a veces se armaban. Steve rió, con cierto deje de envidia. El capitán vivía en un pequeño apartamento patas arriba, con el único aparato que lograba comprender, un televisor a blanco y negro, y una hilera de sacos de boxeo para combatir su insomnio; mientras Tony tenía una especie de…familia.

Llegó un punto en que Tony dijo que se debía marchar porque entonces Bruce lo mataría (literalmente porque haría enfadar al Otro Sujeto) si esa noche no volvía. El millonario trató de ponerse de pie, pero trastabilló terminando en el suelo riendo a mandíbula batiente.

-¡EY!- el capitán corrió a ayudarlo. Pasó su brazo por bajo los hombros del pelinegro, y lo arrastró a la salida. –Te pondré en un taxi-.

-Tengo mi auto- protestó Tony.

-¡Y estás en el estado más favorable para conducir!-, rió Steve, irónico.

Una vez en la acera llamó a un taxi, y colocó a Tony dentro. Estaba a punto de soltar la dirección en que debía ser llevado a su amigo cuando sintió las manos del millonario sujetarle el brazo.

-Acompáñame- pidió éste. Steve estuvo por negarse, pero volteó y fue incapaz de decirle no a esos ojos de cachorro indefenso. Subió en el taxi, y ni bien hubo cerrado la puerta, la cabeza de Tony cayó sobre sus piernas.

Cruzar Nueva York no era nada fácil, y menos si vivías en el centro congestionado de Manhattan y habías terminado en un bar de jazz en las afueras. Tardaron dos horas en llegar, pero Steve aprovechó el tiempo para ver dormir al pelinegro y acariciar esas rebeldes greñas sonriendo embobado.

Cuando arribaron al pie de la gran edificación, pagó al taxi e hizo bajar a Tony. Éste parecía más lúcido que antes, pero se quejaba entre murmullos de la perorata que Bruce le soltaría por llegar a esas horas en ese estado.

-A veces extraño a Howard- dijo una vez en el ascensor, sujeto aun por el brazo de Steve- Bruce es taaaan entrometido. Mi padre en cambio a penas me ponía atención- rió, entonces Rogers regresó su cabeza, impactado por las palabras de Tony.

Lo observó detenidamente conforme ascendían los pisos, en silencio, contemplando el rostro apacible del genio. Algo punzó en su pecho, le era difícil imaginar a un pequeño Tony siempre solitario e ignorado por su propia familia.

El timbre del elevador lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo despertar de un brinco a Tony. Lo sacó del elevador, el ingeniero aun balbuceaba tonterías. Esperó hallar el silencio que imaginaba en que vivía Tony y su soledad. Mas lo recibió una gratificante escena. La televisión estaba encendida, en el sofá frente a ésta descansaba una exhausta Natasha en el hombro de Clint, ambos tenían pinta de haber estado esperando a Tony hasta altas horas de la noche. A un costado del sofá, abrazado a un cojín Bruce roncaba como poseído.

Rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo había dejado durante casi ocho meses de contactarse con ellos, su única familia?. El capitán suspiró, y llevó sin demora a Tony a la habitación. Ni bien cruzaron el umbral, cuando Tony se dobló sobre sus rodillas, terminando por vomitar en el suelo.

Steve suspiró, esperó a que se le pasara, palmeando su hombro, y luego lo escuchó dar órdenes a un par de robots extraños para que limpiaran el desastre. Tony, quizá pensándose solo, intentó gatear hasta la cama.

-Tony, no- dijo Steve, tomándolo por los brazos y alzándolo como a un saco de patatas sobre el hombro.

-¡Bájame!- pataleó Tony, apestando a vómito. Pero la rabieta le duró poco, cuando Steve ingresó en el baño y con voz titubeante dijo:

-¿Puedes llenar la tina de agua caliente?-, jamás había hablado con máquinas.

Pero JARVIS no tardó en responder.

-En seguida, capitán Rogers-. Y sin más el agua comenzó a correr en la ostentosa tina blanca en el centro del impoluto cuarto de azulejos níveos.

El contacto del agua con su cuerpo hizo que Tony saltara dando un grito infantil. Steve lo miraba a un costado de la tina, brazos en jarras, y una ceja levantada. El pelinegro había recuperado la razón en un gran porcentaje cuando el capitán lo mandó a bañarse, diciendo que estaría fuera, en la habitación por si necesitaba algo.

El rubio lo esperó todas las dos largas horas que duraron la ducha, preguntando varias veces con tono compungido a JARVIS qué estaba haciendo Tony dentro, solo para percatarse de que no hubiese muerto aunque la computadora se lo tomó a mal y respondió:

-Está enjabonando su abdomen, pasando las manos por su ombligo y acaba de bajar más a su…-.

-¡GRACIAS JARVIS!- exclamó el capitán, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas de solo pensar en lo que la computadora había estado por decirle.

Steve había caído dormido en la amplia cama cuando Tony se dignó a salir con paso arrogante, envuelto tan solo con una toalla a la cintura. El capitán levantó la cabeza abruptamente, y el multimillonario quedó parado en seco.

-Yo creí que ya te habías- intentó justificarse Tony, ruborizado. -¡JARVIS!- exclamó, y las luces de la recamara descendieron para esconder el rostro rojo de la vista del capitán.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estés bien- argumentó Steve, titubeando, y poniéndose de pie en dirección hacia la puerta.

-Señor, si me permite creo que en este momento sería propicio decirle al capitán Rogers que usted lleva los últimos ocho meses llegando aquí ebrio, exclamando que es culpa de él su lamentable estado emocional- habló la impertinente, infernal, e insoportable voz de JARVIS. Pero para Tony resultó celestial.

Para Steve por otro lado, impactante. Regresó la mirada hacia Tony, quién lo observó cómo disculpándose, no por las palabras de JARVIS, sino por lo que estaba por hacer. Dio dos pasos firmes hacia el capitán, y alzando un poco el rostro le plantó un largo y prolongado beso.

Al principio Steve no respondió, acorralado contra la puerta y petrificado ante tal acción de Tony. Después estuvo seguro de que era por el alcohol ingerido por el genio; buscó en vano señales de ebriedad en el menor, hallando solo una devoción triste en los labios del pelinegro cuando se separó de los suyos.

-Yo lo siento, Steve. No debía…- musitó, pero entonces una mano fuerte se enterró en su cabello y otra lo sujetó por la barbilla.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Steve antes de adelantarse sobre sus pasos y atrapar los rojos labios de Tony.

 **Aquí los dejo con la intriga…muajajaj**

 **Dejen REVIEWS!**

 **En el siguiente cap habrá LEMON ;) *lo dice con cara de pervertida* jejej**


	2. Chapter 2

**A quienes dejaron Reviews realmente se los agradezco porque no estaba muy segura de éste fic pero ahora le he tomado un poco de confianza :3**

 **Capítulo**

 **2**

" **Amigos y algo más…"**

Nathasha y Clint habían despertado en el sofá. Ninguno se atrevió a despertar a Bruce quién continuaba plácidamente dormido cerca al televisor, porque si a algo le temían era a enfrentar al Otro Sujeto. Ni la pelirroja ni el rubio se sintieron culpables por haber despertado enredados en los brazos del otro, después de todo aquello era cotidiano a pesar de no ser pareja. Así que, un tanto somnolientos arrastraron los pies en dirección a la cocina del Penhouse.

La pelirroja ocupó un sitio en la barra, donde dejó caer su cabeza mientras bostezaba. A la vez que Clint se dispuso a preparar dos tazas de café. El halcón le dirigía furtivas miradas a la agente, admirando su rostro en la oscuridad, pero también descubriendo que Nathasha podía cambiar su semblante de profundamente cansada a pensativa, con una velocidad alarmante.

El halcón rió entre dientes, colocando ambas tazas de café en la barra y sentándose junto a ella. Hizo el intento de abrazarla por los hombros.

-Ni se te ocurra que no soy una colegiala cursi- amenazó ella, risueña.

Él frunció el ceño mientras Viuda Negra bebía un par de sorbos de amargo café como si nada y recuperaba su rostro pensativo.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- inquirió, aunque era más una afirmación.

-De hecho, Tony y Steve…-respondió la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio inferior y echando una mirada a la puerta cerrada de la recámara principal.

-Es obvio lo que está sucediendo allí, y no estoy dispuesto a interrumpir.- rió nerviosamente Clint, agradeciendo que todo estuviese a oscuras, pues de lo contrario Natasha vería que estaba tan ruborizado como el tinte de cabello que ella llevaba.

-No hablo de eso- interrumpió Nathasha, regresando una mirada severa a Clint- Sabes porque Tony y otro hombre… no deberían

-Lo sé perfectamente Nat, estoy en Shield más tiempo que tú- recordó Clint. –Pero ¡Vamos! Steve y Tony…- dejó escapar un bufido exasperado-…debía suceder hace mucho. Rogers es más ciego que un topo, y Stark tan testarudo como una mula. De no serlo habrían ido mucho más rápido, se notaba a leguas que algo sucedía entre ellos desde el instante en que cruzaron miradas. Pero ¡No! Ninguno se atrevió a aceptarlo. ¡Alégrate, Nat!- exclamó,- al menos ellos están disfrutando.- añadió entre dientes, bebiendo del café para que no se escucharan sus palabras.

La pelirroja estaba de acuerdo con ello, abrió la boca para aclarar que se alegraba por ese par de idiotas, cuando algo hizo clic en su cerebro. Trató de ignorarlo, y hasta tanto Clint ya se había puesto de pie en el intento de abandonar la cocina.

-¿Al menos?- repitió ella levantándose.

Clint se detuvo en seco, dándole las espaldas.

-Nat, ya lo hablamos esa vez en Budapest- musitó Clint, resignado. –Tú dejaste muy en claro que algo entre nosotros era completamente impos …-

-Clint- exclamó ella, alcanzándolo, y encarándolo- Eso fue hace ya casi cuatro años- entornó los ojos.

-Pero las cosas no cambian. No entre nosotros, somos buenos amigos- declaró él, serio y a la vez apenado.

Ella rodó los ojos, y apretó la taza de café en su mano.

-¿Sabes, cupido? Creo que aparte de utilizar tu arco para arrojar tus benditas flechas, deberías picarte el culo de vez en cuando con una de ellas-exclamó la agente con un enfado que Clint no comprendió para nada.

-Nat- intentó detenerla, pero ella desapareció camino al ascensor. –Maldita loca- gruñó Clint, arrojando su café al lavaplatos y causando gran estrépito.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- el doctor Bruce Banner, con las gafas chuecas y los ojos vidriosos despertó abruptamente debido al ruido, y dirigió una mirada confusa a Clint, quién estaba disponiéndose a marcharse. -¿Qué ocurrió?- repitió en un tono más calmado al ver que el halcón llamó al ascensor, ingresó en él a paso furioso.

-Tú vigila a Tony y a Steve esta noche-Clint lucía furioso, exhausto y confundido. -¡Estoy harto!- exclamó, las puertas metálicas se cerraron y desapareció de la vista del doctor.

Banner se tomó su tiempo para desperezase en el suelo

-¿Steve? ¿Tony? ¿De qué me perdí?- inquirió para sí mismo sentándose en el sofá. Estaría bien dormir allí esa noche, aunque no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido mientras él dormía. Dirigió una mirada a la habitación de Tony. Quizá habría llegado ebrio…ya mañana lo reprendería, pensó.

Entonces un gemido gutural por parte de Tony seguido de una palabrota obscena salida de una voz que pertenecía indudablemente a Steve Rogers llegó a sus oídos. ¡Oh Dios, ahora sí que sabía lo que ocurría allí!

…..

Lo que al principio fue un beso temeroso, cargado de desespero cambió cuando la lengua de Steve presionó los labios de Tony saboreándolos, y el pelinegro abrió su boca iniciando una húmeda guerra de besos repletos de deseo. Las manos del Capitán acariciaron los costados de Tony, haciendo que la toalla que el genio llevaba alrededor de la cintura terminara arrumada en el suelo.

Los dedos del ingeniero, diestros y precisos, viajaron por la espalda del capitán hasta enredarse en esos suaves cabellos rubios. Con pasos torpes Steve lo empujó sobre el muro junto a la cama, y pegó con brutalidad sus cuerpos. Los brazos de Tony lo rodearon por el cuello, obligándolo a aumentar la intensidad del beso.

Las caderas de Rogers se movieron sobre la pelvis desnuda de Tony, haciendo que el segundo rompiera el beso recargando la cabeza en el hombro del super hombre, conteniendo un gemido. Otro movimiento de la erección cubierta del capitán sobre el miembro expuesto de Stark, hizo al pelinegro arquear la cabeza sobre la pared, dando al rubio espacio suficiente para morder a gusto ese apetecible cuello.

Las manos de Stark viajaron hasta las caderas de Steve. Marcó un ritmo acompasado, y gimió el nombre del Capitán en su oído. Logró encender más a Steve, quién incapaz de contenerse empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, a la vez que las manos ávidas del pelinegro le retiraban la camisa.

-Vistes como un abuelo- murmuró Tony con voz ronca sobre la oreja del capitán.

-Pero definitivamente no follo como uno- respondió el otro, en un tono cargado de lujuria, tomando a Tony por las nalgas y haciendo que sus caderas chocaran en embestidas frenéticas. -¡Ah!-

Cuando el capitán gimió cerrando los ojos en un éxtasis puro, Tony actuó por instinto, y enredó sus piernas a la cintura del rubio. Éste lo sujetó por la cintura, y sin miramientos lo llevó hasta la revuelta cama donde lo dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Lo miró con devoción contemplando como los cabellos negros de Tony caían sobre esa frente ligeramente arrugada, como sus labios temblaban de deseo rojos y semi abiertos. El capitán deslizó tentativamente una mano hasta la erección del genio. Empezó a masturbarlo con desesperante lentitud, causando que el otro respirara entrecortadamente.

Steve inclinó su cuerpo sobre Tony, sin soportarlo más, atrapó de nuevo esos labios. Mordió hasta saborear los gemidos, y un ligero gusto a sangre. Sin dejar de mover su mano en la polla del pelinegro, enterró su miembro en medio de las nalgas del genio, sin penetrarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Dios! ¡Mmm, Steve!- gemía Tony en medio del húmedo beso, moviendo sus caderas en un intento nulo de ser penetrado. -¡Steve, oh mierda!- apretó el duro miembro enorme entre sus dos nalgas, queriendo hacerle saber al capitán que lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

-Eres un niño caprichoso- murmuró Steve besando el cuello del otro y succionando su oreja.

Tony le clavó las uñas, arqueando la espalda. La maldita mano de Steve en su miembro, la boca del capitán en su oreja, y esa jodida polla entre sus nalgas haciéndolo sentir una puta en celo, lo obligaron a arquear la espalda, mover las caderas gimiendo sin control hasta cuando una ola de placer indescriptible lo mandó a las nubes y lo hizo gritar toda clase de morbosidades mientras llegaba al orgasmo en la mano de Steve.

-No creí que fueras tan sensible, Tony- murmuró el rubio, apartándose para admirar al genio agitado, deshecho que pasaba las manos por su cabello negro como tratando de superar algo. –Pero quiero ver si aguantas más- dijo, y repartió besos por el torso del genio, descendiendo con lametones cálidos hasta el semen regado en la pelvis del pelinegro. Sin retirarle la mirada a aquellos ojos castaños aun dilatados por el orgasmo, lamió cada gota de semilla, hasta finalmente engullir de un solo trago todo el miembro del Hombre de Hierro.

-¡Oh, sí, ah!- eran todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Tony quién empezaba a ponerse duro otra vez. Movió sus caderas dentro de la boca del capitán, con tanta velocidad, hasta sentir un nuevo calor reunirse en su cuerpo. Un segundo orgasmo amenazaba con atacarlo, cuando la mano del rubio sujetó la base de su pene, haciéndolo enloquecer.

Moría de placer, pero esos maliciosos ojos azules le dieron una última mirada antes de descender con besos pos sus testículos hasta su apretada entrada.

-S-steve- dijo el pelinegro, sintiendo pánico de pronto.

El soldado se detuvo al instante, levantando la mirada. Sabía que la mirada de Tony reflejaba el pánico de alguien quién jamás había tenido una experiencia homosexual. De hecho Steve tampoco había estado antes con un hombre, pero había algo y no se trataba del leve mareo que el alcohol le dejó, era algo más…

-¿Qué ocurre, Tony?- inquirió gateando hasta estar al mismo nivel del pelinegro.

Éste no supo hablar, así que Steve lo besó solo con los labios, devorándolo y a la vez indicándole que llegaría hasta donde el pelinegro deseara.

-Steve, yo no sé si esto está bien- musitó, temblando.

-¿Qué tienes?- Steve lució preocupado, acarició la mejilla de Tony y esperó a que éste estuviera lo suficientemente seguro de hablar.

-Mi padre era muy homofóbico, y…siempre lo decepcioné y hacer esto sería empeorarlo todo- suspiró de pronto Tony.

-Tony, escúchame. – le pidió el rubio mirándolo intensamente a los ojos- Si tu no quieres seguir está bien. Si piensas el alcohol te está confundiendo, está bien. Si tienes miedo o no lo deseas, no me molestaré, lo prometo. Pero no vivas una mentira por no decepcionar a una persona, cito tus palabras: "Cuyo día más feliz fue en el que te fuiste a un internado"-

Tony rió nervioso, clavando sus orbes castaños en la mirada oceánica del capitán. Acarició sus cabellos rubios con ambas manos, y relamió sus labios.

-No es algo que le preguntaría a cualquiera, pero ¿Esto es solo sexo?- preguntó, curioso.

Steve apretó los labios, y rió por lo bajo.

-¿Para ti lo es?-.

-Por extraño que suene…no- declaró Tony un tanto cohibido desviando su rostro.

El capitán lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, y finalmente besó de forma casta los labios del genio.

-Tampoco para mi.- confesó paseando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Tony hasta clavar los dedos levantando las caderas de éste. –No sé qué es lo que hay entre nosotros…- continuó, tanteando la entrada estrecha de Tony e introduciendo su dedo índice disfrutando la vista de cómo el pelinegro abría los labios gimiendo por lo bajo.- pero la primera vez que te vi supe que detrás de toda esa máscara que llevas, ese intento de genio sin emociones, existe una persona. Quiero conoces cada parte de ti Tony, principalmente- ingresó otro dedo iniciando movimientos de tijeras- esa parte humana- al sentir al genio completamente dilatado colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada.

Movió varias veces la cabeza de su dura polla contemplando el rostro de Tony que se tornaba rojo, después pálido y regresaba al rojo. El genio mordía sus labios de una manera muy sexy, conteniendo una súplica. Pero Steve quería escucharlo.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo, sin dejar de simular embestidas entre las nalgas de Tony.

-¡Hazme tuyo, ya!- gritó el genio, demandante, y desesperado. Una mescla que enloqueció al capitán américa.

Lo penetró de una sola. Tony abrió los ojos con profundo dolor, definitivamente esa no se la esperaba, y menos que a Steve durante los siguientes minutos se le olvidara que él no había estado con otro hombre y comenzara a moverse con brusquedad jadeando incoherencias. Tony buscó sus labios; confió en que el beso detendría ese punzante y atroz dolor. Pero no fue así. Steve Rogers era un super humano en TODO sentido, sus embestidas empezaban a desgarrarlo.

-S…Steve, duele- logró quejarse Tony.

Preocupado el rubio se detuvo, jadeando y mirando a Tony, asustado.

-Lo siento, no debí- empezó a disculparse, haciendo el intento de salir del pelinegro. Éste lo rodeó con ambas piernas, y lo besó profundamente.

-Es…grande- dijo moviendo despacio las caderas, el rubio no se atrevía a embestir nuevamente por temor a perder el control- solo hazlo lento…-

El capitán le hizo caso, empezó con ligeros movimientos sin retirar los ojos de Tony por si lo lastimaba de nuevo. Poco a poco el rostro compungido del pelinegro fue convirtiéndose en una mueca de placer. Pronto el capitán aceleró sus embestidas, en forma de círculo, aporreando la próstata del genio y sintiendo como el esfínter de éste lo apretaba hasta volverlo presa de un placer alucinante.

Ambos terminaron con un prolongado gemino soltado al unísono. Tony tembló en los brazos del capitán, y mordió sus labios para después besarlo. Steve soltó muchas palabras sin coherencia, pero entre ellas:

-Te quiero, Tony-, y las dijo de corazón, no solo arrastrado por la nube de placer.

El ingeniero acarició el rostro de Steve, sintiendo como en su interior la erección del rubio volvía a crecer palpitando.

-Y yo a ti, Capi. Y yo a ti- respondió, besándolo miles de veces dando inicio a una noche en la que ninguno de los dos dormiría.

….

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Tony dormía plácidamente como un bebé, Steve decidió ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Porque de ninguna manera ordenaría a las máquinas que lo hicieran…aunque la verdad era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Preparaba café y unas tostadas cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Era Tony, quién descalzo y vestido apenas con unos pantalones deportivos, fue hasta la cocina.

Compartieron una sonrisa lenta, y se saludaron con un beso silencioso.

-¡¿Cómo durmieron?!...o mejor NO durmieron- el gritillo de Nathasha ingresando desde el elevador les hizo dar un salto a ambos.

-¿Nat? ¿Nos viste llegar?- inquirió Steve mientras Tony se escurría detrás suyo fingiendo buscar un par de tazas para no dar la cara.

-No- intervino Bruce, quién ojeroso, se incorporó en el sofá de la sala. -¡Para nada!- dijo con voz cargada de ironía.

Steve y Tony palidecieron.

-Solo los escuchamos cuando "empezaron" después de eso Clint y yo nos marchamos- los tranquilizó Nat.

Steve respiró aliviado y fue a sentarse en la barra. Lo siguió Tony, quién caminaba un tanto gracioso, aunque no ocupó una silla.

-Pero yo tuve que hacer de "vigilante" y créanme, no he cerrado los ojos en toda la noche- exclamó Bruce, exaltado.

Una flecha surcó la cocina clavándose en una alacena. Todos regresaron la mirada.

-¡Ey! ¡No queremos demoler la torre! Aún… así que mantén a tu verde amigo quieto-reprendió Clint ingresando despreocupadamente hasta la cocina. –Por cierto, buenos días- saludó con simpleza y se dedicó a rebuscar en la nevera.

Natasha, fastidiada por su frialdad, bufó y se retiró apresurada a la sala.

-¿Y a ella que le ocurre?- cuestionó Bruce.

-No lo sé. Creo que finalmente perdió la cabeza- murmuró Clint, sirviéndose algo de jugo.

-¡Una más y no la cuentas, cupido!- exclamó la pelirroja desde el sofá. El rubio prefirió callarse.

-¿Y qué tal estuvieron anoche?- inquirió el halcón cambiando de tema.

-¡No pasó nada!- exclamó Steve, molesto por lo manda narices que podían llegar a ser sus amigos.

-Eso no dicen las ojeras de Bruce- señaló el arquero hacia el callado doctor quién comía cereal sonriendo amable tras haber controlado su estallido de ira. –Ni el trasero dolorido de Tony.- añadió, haciendo que el aludido escupiera el café.

Steve palmeó la espalda del pelinegro para evitar que se asfixiara.

-¡Yo no tengo el trasero dolorido!- protestó el genio.

-A ver entonces ¿Por qué no te sientas?- sugirió el halcón.

Tony le dio una mirada asesina antes de tomar asiento con brusquedad desafiante. No contuvo muy bien su gesto de dolor e hizo un evidente esfuerzo por contener un quejido. Steve paseó su mano por la espalda baja del pelinegro, susurrándole un "lo siento"

Clint pintó una sonrisa victoriosa, y pronto se encaminó hacia la sala arrastrando a Bruce por el brazo, alegando:

-Deja solos a los tortolitos-.

-Halcón,- gritó Tony, exasperado –Vas a terminar siendo pichón asado- amenazó. Steve tuvo que abrazarlo para que se calmara.

 **Bieeen… no sé si les haya gustado pero espero que al menos un poquitín lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Mmm pronto llegará Thor, Pepper y otros personajes que le pondrán tinte a ésta historia jejeje**

 **;) No se olviden de dejar Rivews!**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me he demorado más de lo que generalmente me demoro, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruteeen! ;)**

 **No se olviden de dejar Riviews o de lo contrario tendrán un código verde por parte de la escritora.**

…

 **Capítulo**

 **3**

" **El inocente o muy pervertido Asgardiano"**

…

El regreso de Thor fue algo que tuvo riendo a Bruce durante los siguientes tres días.

El Dios del Trueno, heredero al Trono de Asgard, y poderoso Vengador, había aparecido en la cornisa de la Torre de los Vengadores, mientras todos estaban compartiendo un desayuno "amistoso" (porque Nathasha asesinaba a Clint con la mirada, y Pepper miraba boquiabierta las sonrisas cómplices entre Stark y Rogers), sin embargo sus pies habían terminado en el vacío. Confiado de estar en el suelo, había dejado caer todo su peso, desplomándose agitando los brazos como una bailarina que pierde el equilibrio. Logró volar de vuelta a la cornisa, todo despeinado e humillado por las risas de sus compañeros.

Les comentó que Loki estaba encerrado en una prisión de Asgard, y decidió servirse un poco de esa comida midgarniana, según palabras de él, exótica. Aunque solo eran unos waffles con mantequilla, y un capuccino.

El resto de los días transcurrieron bastantes tranquilos. Para no alarmar al asgardiano Tony y Steve procuraron ser los últimos en retirarse a dormir, evitando ser vistos al entrar en la misma habitación. Dado a que el Pent house era bastante amplio, y a que todos se habían hecho un glorioso nudo con respecto a las habitaciones en los demás pisos, Tony dijo que podían ocupar las habitaciones del apartamento. Ninguno protestó.

Así, de un día para otro, Nathasha paseaba envuelta en una toalla agitando su shampoo vacío en la cara de Thor acusándolo de habérselo acabado, Bruce y Clint jugaban videojuegos, y el primero gruñía cuando la emoción lo consumía escapando a transformarse en una calamidad verde, y Tony junto con Steve se escabullían de sus amigos de vez en cuando para tener unas buenas sesiones de sexo loco, o besos apasionados. Pepper veía todo eso con diversión. Sí que eran una familia desastrosamente tierna todos ellos y ya que ella debía quedarse en Nueva York un par de meses debido a líos de la compañía, no tardó en integrarse.

Lo más gracioso era la mirada confundida e inocente que lanzaba Thor a Steve y Tony cuando éstos aparecían agitados, despeinados y nerviosos, en el ascensor. Los demás lo dejaban pasar, ya estaban acostumbrados.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta cuando sucedió. y Bruce…el pobre y tranquilo Bruce, también armó un escándalo, a ese par de tortolitos que habían escogido la peor manera de dar a conocer ante el asgardiano su relación.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?!- gritaba Nathasha, escandalizada. A sus espaldas Pepper sacudía la cabeza en sentido desaprobador.

-¡En la piscina! ¡Serán pervertidos!- agregaba al instante un desconcertado Bruce, arrancando risillas a la pelirroja asistente de Stark.

-¡Yo nado ahí todas las mañanas!- lloriqueaba Clint, apretando los puños.

En frente de todos, el par de acusados, Steve y Tony, escudriñaban en sus cabezas justificaciones coherentes para lo que habían hecho, pero ninguno lograba levantar la mirada a causa de la vergüenza. En realidad el menos afectado parecía Thor, quién miraba toda la escena con la misma despreocupación con que se había quedado mirando lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la piscina.

…

Steve, presa de una pesadilla, para no perturbar el sueño de Tony quién pocas veces dormía, había decidido ir a nadar a media noche. La luna iluminaba la ciudad, así que no tuvo que encender las luces siquiera para zambullirse y disfrutar del agua. No hubo ningún problema hasta cuando escuchó el chapotear de otro cuerpo ingresando. Era Tony, su hermoso y soberbio Tony quién desnudo se atrevió a pavonearse hasta alcanzarlo nadando en el centro de la piscina. Apenas si cruzaron un par de palabras antes de empezar a besarse locamente. Terminaron por hacerlo en cada esquina de la amplia piscina, hasta cuando Tony ya no podía más, y Steve supo debía cargarlo.

Compartían un encendido último beso dispuestos a retirarse a su habitación cuando un lujurioso Stark decidió que deseaba otra ronda más. Volteó al Capitán hasta tenerlo a sus espaldas, y restregó sus firmes nalgas en la entrepierna del rubio. Sujetándose del cuello del soldado mientras gemía escandalosamente y éste lo embestía, fue como Thor los encontró.

El Asgardiano por su parte, había decidido salir a contemplar la luna llena, pues le parecía un interesante fenómeno de Midgard. Había encontrado la escena en la piscina y aunque el sexo no le era ajeno, decidió mirar, pues en Asgard nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver de cerca una pareja…homosexual, sí eso, ya que allí eran absolutamente mal vistas.

Se alegró por sus amigos. Hasta que la voz de Bruce quién bajaba por un vaso de jugo lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué miras Thor?- inquirió el doctor, somnoliento.

-Es fantástico que en Midgard respeten éste tipo de amor ¿No?- dijo el rubio, maravillado.

Sin entender Bruce se había acercado, acomodando sus gafas, antes de quedar totalmente pálido ante lo que sucedía en el agua.

….

-Esperen- detuvo Pepper a todos- Thor estaba allí, sí. Y pervirtieron su mente inocente de asgardiano, sin ánimos de ofender- le dijo pronto al dios del Trueno- Pero ¿Y si Bruce no bajaba por jugo? ¿Qué?

Bruce lugar de volverse verde, enrojeció. Cerrando los ojos ante la mención de su nombre en la voz aguda de Pepper, y en la misma oración que "piscina"

-¡Thor, eres un pervertido!- gritó Clint en un chillido demasiado agudo, miró un par de veces a Nathasha y acto seguido ambos se retiraron.

Nadie pudo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido la noche pasada en la piscina, durante todo el día. Incluso Jarvis estuvo haciendo referencias a lo ocurrido.

Durante la cena, el tema quedó truncado, cuando Steve, el santo y conservador Steve, cansado de los comentarios de Nathasha y Clint respecto a lo asqueroso de hacerlo en una piscina, espetó:

-Estoy confundido o lo que les pasa a ustedes dos es que quisieran haber estado en nuestro lugar y no se atreven-, todos se echaron a reír. Nathasha, roja hasta las orejas, buscó apoyo en Clint, pero al descubrir que éste también sonreía divertido, rodó los ojos retirándose en el acto.

-Anda mal humorada- murmuró Clint, apretando los labios.

-Falta de un buen polvo, mi querido Hawkeye- afirmó Tony, palmeando el hombro de su amigo, quién asintió, luego entornó los ojos, detuvo su cabeza, volvió a abrir los ojos y empezó a balbucear tonterías tras haber entendido la insinuación de Stark.

-Nathasha y yo no vamos a coger. Ella es solo una buena amiga- aclaró, nervioso.

Thor los miraba como un niño a su televisor, Pepper por su parte estaba demasiado distraída conversando sobre un par de problemas de la empresa con Bruce.

-Igualmente eso no te quita la posibilidad de follar…- intentó intervenir Tony.

-¿Podrían por favor no decir "coger" "polvo" y "follar" en la mesa?- los reprendió Steve.

-Follar en la mesa no suena mal- respondió Tony, una mirada pícara brilló en su rostro.

-¡Oh, ni siquiera lo pienses!- gritó Steve, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo también el de Nathasha y Thor que estaban vacíos para llevarlos al fregadero.

Hasta tanto Nathasha había decidido bajar, pues había dejado su celular sobre la mesa. Justamente entonces Thor metió la pata.

-¿Lo harán como en las fotos de internet?- preguntó.

-¿Fotos?- Bruce levantó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

Y Jarvis colaboró, al malentender el tono de Banner.

-Enseguida señor- dijo, la voz humanoide, desplegando en las venanas una serie de fotos de las cámaras de seguridad.

Steve en la mesa, con los pantalones abajo y las piernas subidas a los hombros de Tony quién lo penetraba descaradamente. Tony con el rostro pegado a la mesa y el trasero dispuesto para recibir al enorme miembro de rubio… Lo peor, estaban en alta resolución.

-¡Oh por Dios!- un grito al unísono cundió el ambiente. La mayoría se apartó de la mesa con cara de indignación por haber comido allí. Nathasha amenazó a Stark en Latín y Pepper arrastró a Bruce del brazo porque el doctor se había atragantado con un bocado de comida, y apenas podía respirar.

-¡Jarvis quita eso!- gritó Steve, quién se había encogido, abochornado, en la cocina.

-No es para tanto- trató de restarle importancia Thor.

-¡Pervertido!- gritaron todos, excepto Tony quién sonreía con suficiencia mientras se encaminaba a la cocina por más comida.

 **Gracias por leer….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y ya que tuve algo de inspiración les dejo otro capítulo, cuyo título es un asco pero no se me ocurría otro** **;) espero que les guste…. Debo aclarar antes que no se ni madres sobre los síntomas del embarazo, solo se lo básico, así que si alguna cosa les parece fuera de lugar….me disculpo por anticipado….**

 **No se olviden de dejar Riviews o Loki aparecerá en sus habitaciones a media noche y…. mmm mejor no pienso qué sucedería…**

…

 **Capítulo**

 **4**

" **Antojitos Stark"**

…

Las cosas marchaban bien. Excepto con Tony, quién llevaba un comportamiento errático y extraño desde hace días. Todos, tarde o temprano terminarían por notarlo.

Sin embargo os primeros cambios no fueron obvios para nadie. Las cosas continuaron como siempre. Hasta el día en que Nathasha, Clint y Steve salieron en misión, y Thor desapareció con el pretexto de revisar sus asuntos, lo cual significaba: visitar durante unos días a Jane.

Entonces sucedieron los primeros "incidentes"

Ya era algo tarde, por lo que Bruce, exhausto fue a darse una ducha y se dispuso a ver una película o algo en el televisor de la sala. Pepper, que andaba por allí recogiendo algunos documentos de la compañía, que Tony se empeñaba en desperdigar a lo largo y ancho de todo el apartamento, pronto se vio sumida en una conversación amena con el doctor.

Entre quejas sobre el largo día, comentarios de preocupación sobre la misión que habían tomado Clint, el capitán y Nathasha en el este de Europa, y chistes tontos sobre la película romántica que Bruce había elegido para ver, Pepper terminó sentada a su lado. La tarde continuó así, con sonrisas nerviosas cuando dos personajes de la película compartían besos intensos, y roces de manos sobre los cojines del sofá.

A Bruce le agradaba mucho al compañía apacible y alegre de Pepper, mientras a ella le tranquilizaba el aire silencioso, y amable de Banner.

No fue hasta que escucharon el chasquido de la puerta de la habitación principal, que recordaron que había alguien más en el apartamento. Tony salió arrastrando los pies, con cara de pocos amigos, y el rostro sumido en una mueca somnolienta.

Pepper extendió el cuello para seguir sus movimientos, y Bruce levantó una ceja, extrañado al ver que iba hasta la cocina, tomaba un tazón y lo llenaba de varias cosas: una bolsa de dulces, un cilindro de papitas, un bote pequeño de yogurt, y una caja de galletas.

Tony retornó por donde había aparecido.

-Jamás duerme tanto- murmuró Pepper.

-¡Ey, Tony!- gritó Bruce. Éste dio un respingo, abriendo los ojos de par en par para ver a su amigo.

-Ustedes sigan con lo suyo, yo no los interrumpo.- dijo con un tono pícaro, sonriéndoles, para después cerrar la puerta con brusquedad.

Bruce se dejó caer en el sofá. Quizá era porque en las últimas semanas, desde que la relación entre Tony y Steve había comenzado, el ingeniero llevaba una muy cansada rutina de días enteros en el laboratorio y madrugadas completas de sexo. Nadie podía vivir a ese ritmo sin dormir, ni siquiera Tony Stark. Banner le explicó aquello a Pepper, haciéndola ruborizar pero quedar satisfecha.

En los siguientes dos días Tony parecía seguir cansado, y cada vez más hambriento. Hasta que Steve, Nathasha y Clint regresaron. Entonces, en apariencia, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

O eso pareció, porque una tranquila mañana de domingo, Bruce decidió visitar a Tony en el laboratorio para pedirle los planos de una nueva arma neuroaturdidora, que pensaban ensamblar para aquellas ocasiones en que el ataque a los enemigos no debía ser mortal. Lo encontró dormido en un mullido sofá que había llevado ahí hace días.

-Así que esto es lo que haces las mañanas- comentó Bruce, incrédulo.

Tony despertó de un salto, fingiendo que solo había tomado una siesta.

-No es nada. Solo a veces tengo sueño. Todos temeos sueño, incluso yo- dijo, arrogante, caminando hacia su escritorio.

Exasperado Bruce entornó los ojos, dispuesto a confrontarlo.

-Jarvis,- dijo con toda inocencia- ¿Cuántas horas calculas que el señor Stark duerme por día?-, Tony se tensó al instante.

-Su período de sueño fluctúa de siete a ocho horas, doctor Banner- informó la voz solemne de Jarvis.

Ese era un tiempo escandalosamente largo para alguien como Tony.

-Traidor- murmuró Stark entre dientes. Giró sobre sus talones para argumentar algo, pero los pasos rítmicos de Steve descendiendo las escaleras, hicieron que Bruce le dirigiera una sonrisa victoriosa antes de retirarse.

Steve y Bruce se encontraron en las escaleras, dirigiéndose un amistoso saludo, no tardaron más de cinco minutos en comentar sobre la reciente misión del capitán. Cuando el rubio ingresó al laboratorio de Tony, éste ya había quedado dormido en el sofá. Lo despertó con un cálido beso.

-Steve, estoy muriendo- bostezó Tony.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó el rubio, levantando una ceja y dando vuelta al sofá para apoyarse en los reposabrazos y encarar al pelinegro.

-Tener sexo contigo me deja exhausto-, dijo él, acunando el rostro del capitán entre sus manos para besarlo largamente.

-Si quieres podemos dejar de hacerlo.- murmuró Steve en medio del beso. Tony abrió los ojos escandalizado.

-Ni si quiera se te ocurra- gruñó, arrancando una risilla a Rogers.

-Entonces nada de abstinencia- dijo, relamiendo sus labios mientras introducía sus manos en la camisa del ingeniero, sin quitar sus ojos azules de aquellos orbes castaños somnolientos.

….

Eran un desastre de familia, todos ellos, pensó Thor al regresar y encontrarse a Nathasha criticando con Pepper el absurdo comportamiento de Clint, mientras éste y Bruce jugaban videojuegos. Pero todos, a su manera, empezaban a notar que el más evidente desastre era Tony.

Desde iniciada su relación con Steve era visible un cambio positivo en Stark, sin embargo en las últimas semanas empezaron a sospechar que estaba terriblemente enfermo o había terminado por enloquecer.

Pepper lo halló múltiples veces a media noche comiendo como desaforado en la cocina. Antes era un milagro que comiera, ahora era raro no verlo paseándose con un plato en la mano.

-¿Acaso estás tratando de recuperar lo que no has comido en los últimos diez años?- preguntaba Pepper, risueña.

-No he comido en todo el día, Potts, no fastidies- refunfuñaba Tony, mintiendo, porque si bien ella recordaba lo había visto desayunarse una torta de limón casi entera.

…

Bruce, descubrió con preocupación, que su amigo además de dormir mucho, las pocas horas en que estaba despierto no le ponía tanto empeño al traje de Iron Man. Lo veía trabajar en otras cosas, pero cuando le mencionaba su traje, Tony ponía cara de indignación y hasta cierto grado asco.

-¿Y les has agregado últimamente alguna funcionalidad a tu traje, Tony?- le preguntaba durante las largas horas que compartían en el laboratorio.

A diferencia de otras veces que Tony se regresaba con todo el entusiasmo y ordenaba a Jarvis colocarle el traje, para empezar a hacer una demostración de los nuevos arreglos. El genio dirigía una mirada fulminante a Bruce.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba el doctor sin comprender.

-Estoy pensando en cambiarlo de color- decía Tony, críptico, regresando a sus computadoras.

-¿Y eso?-, Bruce realmente se alarmó al escuchar tal cosa. Hasta donde sabía el rojo y el dorado eran los dos colores favoritos de su amigo.

-El dorado me hastía ¿bien? Es demasiado….- decía el genio, palideciendo. –Dorado.

Nada de eso tenía lógica, pero Bruce también lo dejó pasar, advirtiéndole que pensara bien lo de los colores. Tony no tuvo las agallas de cambiar el color del traje, pero tampoco de verlo y mucho menos acercársele.

De la noche a la mañana odiaba el dorado.

….

Nathasha un día lo descubrió hecho un bulto de emociones frente al televisor, a las dos de la madrugada, con un Steve dormido sobre las piernas, llorando por el final de la película "La propuesta". Lo hubiera creído del capitán, pero no de Stark.

-¿Tony, estás bien?- preguntó, un tanto confundida.

-Sí- respondió el pelinegro, secándose las mejillas- es solo que es tan… tan- y dicho eso rompió a llorar de nuevo.

…..

Thor y Clint tuvieron la suerte, de observar extrañados algunos de los gustos recién adquiridos de Stark. El primero no le tomaba a mal nada de lo que comía, ya que también él experimentaba con comida Midgardiana, pero Clint a veces parecía desear vomitar hasta el alma.

-Das asco, amigo- dijo Clint, una mañana, pasando al lado de Tony para ir por un café.

-Son solo pepinillos con miel- protestó el pelinegro, indignado, acomodándose en la barra, junto a Steve, que lo miraba divertido.

-Pepinillos curtidos, con miel de maple- recalcó Steve, bebiendo un bocado de café, y mirando preocupado el plato de Tony.

-No saben tan mal- defendió Thor tras robarle un poco.

Steve rió, suponiendo que Tony, en su excéntrica forma de ser, trataba de competir con las mil mesclas que solía preparar Thor. Asquerosas mezclas….

-¡Oye!- protestó Tony abrazando el plato, posesivo. Para sorpresa del Asgardiano.

…..

Pero la peor y sin embargo tierna parte se la llevó solo Steve.

Esa noche todos se retiraron temprano. Nathasha y Clint a ver una película en la habitación de ella. Thor a leer un par de artículos interesantes que encontró en internet. Pepper había quedado dormida en el sofá, por lo que Bruce la llevó en brazos a la habitación, para después retirarse al laboratorio del piso diez donde debía terminar un proyecto.

Steve estaba duchándose, pues luego de una discusión tremenda con Tony para que borrase todos los videos "comprometedores" de seguridad, habían tenido una épica reconciliación en la privacidad de la habitación principal. El pelinegro lo esperaba medio dormido en la cama, o eso creyó Steve pues mientras se secaba, escuchó la repentina respiración agitada de Stark.

-¿Tony, estás bien?- preguntó preocupado al escuchar que se ponía de pie de un brinco. Antes de que terminar la pregunta en sí lo vio entrar como alma que lleva el diablo al baño. Abrió mucho los ojos.

De no saber que Bruce era Hulk, habría jurado que por lo verde que estaba Tony era el pelinegro el afectado por el Otro Sujeto.

Dando arcadas sonoras sobre el escusado, Tony vomitó durante varios minutos. Steve no halló otra cosa que hacer que acercarse a él y acariciar su espalda, intranquilo. Cuando el genio terminó de devolver toda la cena, almuerzo y desayuno incluso, Steve le pasó algo de papel para que se limpiara. Lo envolvió en sus brazos, y le dio un beso en la sien.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó divertido.

-No lo sé- suspiró Tony- debe ser eso que comí en el laboratorio.

-¿Comiste algún compuesto?- preguntó Steve escandalizado.

-No seas idiota- lo recriminó Tony, poniéndose de pie junto con el capitán, - comí unas zanahorias con queso y algo de crema batida- dijo como si nada encaminándose al lavamanos para beber algo de agua.

-¿Por qué comiste tal cosa?- Steve lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Tenía hambre. No había nada a la mano- contestó Tony antes de salir del baño despreocupado. El rubio lo alcanzó, rodeándolo por la cintura y besando su cuello camino a la cama. –Oye- se quejó Tony, derritiéndose ante los labios del capitán. Se volteó para besarlo, pero antes de conseguirlo, salió corriendo nuevamente

Otra oleada de vómito. Steve esperó confundido, poniéndose un pijama, a que Tony saliera.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas un doctor?-.

-Solo es por lo que comí, ya se me pasará-, Tony se sentó en la cama, y atrajo a Steve en un cálido beso. Ordenó a Jarvis apagar las luces y correr las persianas de las ventanas para tener una mejor vista de Nueva York por la noche.

El rubio rió; Tony comía cosas realmente extrañas, para el gusto de Steve. Era definitivo que se le había pegado la manía de Thor por andar haciendo las combinaciones más estúpidas. Pero el rubio estuvo agradecido de que Tony, de cualquier forma, se alimentase.

Entre besos, caricias y gemidos transcurrió gran parte de la noche. Tony mordía su labio mientras subía y bajaba por el falo erecto de Steve, entrelazando sus manos a las del rubio, cuando de pronto por alguna razón una ola de pensamientos lo atestó. Abrazó a Steve, se corrieron juntos, temblando y jadeando. Entonces Tony se echó a llorar.

-¿T-tony?-, Steve acunó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos, mirando incrédulo las lágrimas de su pareja. -¿Qué ocurre?.

-Subí de peso- lloriqueó el otro.

Steve levantó una ceja. No tuvo idea de que responder.

-Pues…deberás comprarte ropa nueva- dijo, tanteando el terreno. No podía creerse que el gran Tony Stark, filántropo, genio y PlayBoy, fuera tan sensible a un tema como… su peso.

-¡No lo entiendes!- gritó Tony, apartándose de Steve para hacerse un ovillo –Es decir pronto me convertiré en un obeso que no podrá moverse de su cama y…- el rubio no tuvo más remedio que cerrarle la boca en otro beso.

Para su asombro Tony empezó a reír bajito.

-¡Ey! Enserio creo que has perdido el juicio- bromeó besando el rostro del moreno.

-Tal vez. Soy un idiota, lo siento. Solo que me preocupa mi peso, no quiero dejar de ser Iron Man para pasar a ser… Ball Man- dijo, torciendo una mueca, hastiado de su propio chiste. Bostezó y sin demora se puso de pie camino a la puerta de salida.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- preguntó Steve siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-A la cocina- respondió el otro.

-¡Terminarás siendo una pelota, Tony!-

-Preferible pelota a una capipaleta ¿no?-bromeó el otro, sonriendo malicioso, antes de contonearse fuera de la habitación-Además solo quiero algo de fruta, con…huevo- agregó, para el asco de Steve.

…..

-El sexo te sienta bien ¿eh?- comentó Nathasha la noche siguiente, durante la cena, cuando un alegre Tony llegó a la mesa junto con Steve, ambos cargados de bolsas con ropa nueva.

Tony entornó los ojos. Muy a diferencia de lo que habría hecho el Stark de siempre, reír y decir algo pervertido, pareció genuinamente molesto. Prefirió abrazar a Steve de medio lado, como buscando protección. Aunque pronto reparó en ello y se sintió turbado. Él jamás demostraba debilidad, pero de pronto allí estaba, buscando ocultarse en el abrazo de Steve.

Todos lo miraron impactados ante tal comportamiento. Mas decidieron ignorarlo, a la final, era un excéntrico por naturaleza.

Steve y Tony no tardaron en incorporarse a la cena.

-A cualquiera le sienta bien, ¿No lo crees Pepper?-, dijo Bruce, tratando de calmar el ambiente, dirigiendo aquello a su amiga, solo porque estaba a su lado, sin ninguna doble intención.

Entonces sí que todos rieron, incluso la involucrada, aunque Banner trató de disculparse durante el resto de la velada.

 **Nos leemos ;)**

 **xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo no sé cómo salió pero salió. De verdad apreciaría que me dejaran algunos comentarios sobre lo que les gustaría que suceda en éste fic o si les agrada cómo se está desarrollando porque de verdad no tengo idea si voy por buen camino….**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Besos.**

… **..**

 **Capítulo**

 **5**

" **Licor, amor, y otros venenos"**

…

-Nunca creí decir esto Clint, pero tienes cerebro de pájaro-, espetó Nathasha, de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Barton, cruzada de brazos, con los labios apretados.

La noche anterior, acompañados de Thor, Bruce y Pepper, habían salido a cenar, y beber en un pub bastante elegante. Todo en pretexto de necesitar desesterarse, aunque la realidad era que preferían estar discutiendo entre ellos, bromeando y riendo en las frías calles de Nueva York durante la madrugada, a ver el espectáculo que Steve y Tony estaban brindando en el apartamento.

-Llevan dos meses y medio y todavía no superan la faceta de "luna de miel"- había comentado Pepper al verlos en el borde de la piscina, con las luces de Nueva York durante el atardecer frente a ellos, que no dejaban de besarse.

-Sospecho que pretenden devorarse el uno al otro- musitó Bruce, que comía una bolsa de malvaviscos que había encontrado por ahí debajo de un sofá. -¡Digo, míralos, parecen conejos en primavera!-, su boca estaba llena y su atención tan fija en Steve cuya lengua se introducía entre los labios de Tony, que no se percató del suspiro nervioso que dejó escapar Pepper ni del rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí, pero son lindos- comentó ella por lo bajo.

-¿Acaso tu aún…?- señaló Bruce, tosiendo al atorarse con los malvaviscos, señalando a Tony alarmado.

-¡No!- respondió una muy alterada Pepper, haciendo evidente que le importaba que Bruce supiera que su interés por Tony estaba muerto y enterrado.

Antes de que el silencio incómodo entre los dos surgiera, surgió el siempre entrometido Thor. Iba a la cocina en busca de lo que el llamaba "triángulos midgarnianos" porque las palabras: bolsa de nachos, era aparentemente muy simplona para el rubio.

-¿Qué miran?- dijo tras tomar de la alacena un paquete de nachos. Fue junto a Bruce y Pepper, y miró enarcando una ceja a Steve quién colaba una de sus manos entre las piernas de Tony.-Creí que el Capitán era mas decoroso.

Pepper rió escandalosamente, marchando hacia la sala. Al mismo tiempo que una suspicaz Nathasha seguida de un arrepentido Clint que le pedía disculpas sin saber ni de qué, ingresaban en la cocina. Ambos hicieron una mueca de consternación al ver el espectáculo de Steve y Tony.

-Pepper- reclamó Bruce, risueño. Luego volvió la mirada hacia Thor- Ya nadie dice "decoroso"-

Un gemido congeló a todos.

Steve había cerrado su mano bajo el traje de bajo de Tony y éste sin poder resistirse colocó una pierna a cada lado del capitán, sin romper el beso.

-Eso fue indecoroso- dijo Pepper, sin parar de reír.

Eso fue todo. El grupo de vengadores estuvo listo en tres minutos para su siguiente misión: dejar el apartamento para que ese par se divirtiera a sus anchas.

…..

La cena consistió en comida francesa, champaña y unas cuantas estupideces que Thor y Clint decían sobre Francia. El asgardiano sobre lo increíble que le parecía la Torre Eifel. Y el arquero hablando de misiones que le habían resultado entretenidas gracias mujeres francesas que según él "sabían hacer magia con la boca", y no se refería precisamente a hablar. Se ganó por parte de Nathasha una bofetada sonora.

-Deja de hablar de cochinadas en la mesa- reprendió la pelirroja.

-No creo que ser locutora de radio sea sucio- comentó Thor, todo inocente. Hasta que Pepper se inclinó para ilustrarlo en voz baja. El Dios del trueno enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Después fueron al pub. Donde ordenaron todo lo que pudieron ya que a Nathasha se le había ocurrido extraer la tarjeta de crédito de Tony, una de las tantas, como pago por las incomodidades de los últimos dos meses y medio.

En algún punto de la noche donde sus cabezas ya daban vueltas, a Thor se le ocurrió sacar su licor añejado de Asgard. Colocó un poco en el vaso de Bruce, sabiendo que era más resistente que un humano promedio. Pero una vez mareado, no se opuso a darle un poco a Nathasha, y a Pepper y a Clint.

Thor terminó con tanto licor que al poco tiempo estaba cantando una canción de Asgard a todo pulmón tendido en la barra. Nathasha tenía los brazos alrededor de un muy mareado Clint, y hablaban en susurritos. Mientras que, unos aparentemente sobrios, Bruce y Pepper conversaban todavía en la barra.

Clint fue el primero en caer dormido, en el suelo con una Nathasha que se reía a carcajadas. Thor un poco más lúcido que ellos, decidió llevarlos hasta un taxi, una vez los puso allí, recordó que olvidaban a Bruce y Pepper, dijo al conductor que lo esperara. No obstante al regresar a la barra, cierta pelirroja y cierto doctor habían desaparecido.

No se preocupó demasiado, pues Banner sí que sabría cuidarse solo. Y estaba tan ebrio que prefirió tomar el taxi de vuelta a la torre de los Vengadores.

Lo que ninguno de ellos supieron esa noche es donde exactamente terminaron Bruce y Pepper esa noche, ni como terminaron juntos, pero de haberlos visto, todo ocurrió por una simple conversación y una canción totalmente fuera de lugar.

Mientras Thor arrastraba a Nathasha por un brazo hacia el taxi y cargaba a Clint en el hombro como a un saco de patatas empezó a sonar en el pub una canción moderna que arrancó una risilla a Pepper.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Bruce señalando hacia un altavoz en la pared. Pepper asintió. –We are Young de Fun, es inspiradora- dijo con soltura, tomó otro trago de vodka y levantó su mirada siempre tímida acomodando sus gafas.

Pepper se le quedó mirando. Una larga mirada, o quizá demasiado corta, porque con el aporte del alcohol que pateó a sus nervios y temores lejos de allí, en un parpadeo ella lo agarró de la solapa de la camisa, Bruce la rodeó por la cintura y sus labios se encontraron a medio camino.

El beso fue intenso, desde un principio. Pero con la poca cordura que les quedaba se separaron.

-¿Eso estuvo bien?- preguntó un preocupado Bruce.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Pepper, ésta vez besándolo con más tranquilidad, casi devoción. Descubriendo la forma delgada de los labios del doctor, y la excitante aspereza de los mismos. -¿Salimos de aquí?- le preguntó en medio del beso.

Y embobado por el sabor de los labios de Pepper, una mescla de vodka y fresas, Bruce solo supo responder.

-¡Sí!- como un desesperado.

Tantas películas juntos, los cafés que ella le llevaba durante las tardes en que Bruce no abandonaba el laboratorio, y los instantes compartidos cuando perseguían al descarriado Tony quién rodaba por toda la ciudad ebrio antes de haber iniciado su relación con Steve, condujo a aquello. Terminó en ellos dos: Pepper y Bruce, saliendo por la puerta trasera del pub como un par de adolescentes que se fugan del colegio para besarse locamente, un taxista recomendándoles un hotel, y los dos en una cama revuelta en medio de una noche que les dejó los músculos doliendo a ambos.

Al día siguiente amanecieron Pepper hecha un ovillo en el regazo del doctor, y él abrazándola como si la vida le fuera en ello. Ambos se sonrieron, porque no hacían falta palabras.

…..

Mientras tanto en la torre Stark, durante el trayecto en taxi Clint había despertado. Nathasha se ofreció a dejarlo en la habitación, para que un muy cansado Thor se retirara a dormir. Llevó al arquero hasta la habitación de éste, y tras dejarlo en la cama y quitarle los zapatos lo cubrió con una manta.

Todo fue bien hasta que él la sostuvo por la muñeca evitando que se fuera.

-Nat- dijo entre balbuceos.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió ella, exasperada. Pero lo miró y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. Ella, Viuda Negra, a quién habían entrenado para ser insensible y despiadada, había sucumbido ante ese idiota. Aquel agente de cabellos rubios que se le pegaban en la frente mientras dormía, y mirada de cachorro. -¿Qué ocurre Clint?- dijo, un poco más dulce, cuando él le indicó que se acercara un poco.

Pero, no, se dijo. Él la veía solo como amiga, claramente no quería ver que ella lo quería como algo más, quizá por miedo a herirla al no serle recíproco.

-Tienes que saber algo…-, musitó.

-¿Qué es?- ella acercó su rostro al de Clint, pues no lo escuchaba bien.

-Cuando estaba en Francia y esas mujeres me hacían orales, pensaba en ti- dijo, estúpidamente.

La mano de Nathasha lo abofeteó por segunda vez esa noche. La pelirroja lo maldijo hasta en latín, y salió dando un portazo.

-Te quiero, Nat.- continuó Clint, hablando solo en la oscuridad azulada de su habitación.

…..

Natasha corrió hasta su habitación. Tratando de recomponerse, no podía actuar como una niña. Sin embargo tras cerrar la puerta, respiró agitadamente, no sabía si sentirse furiosa por las palabras de Clint, o entender lo que le había querido decir.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par tras derramar un par de lágrimas y se echó a reír. Ambos eran unos malditos bastardos, pensó; asesinos peligrosos, que se habían metido en las situaciones más despreciables, tenido sexo con cualquiera por misiones o simple diversión. No esperaba que Clint le dedicara una canción, y le llevara rosas o bombones.

Rió hasta quedarse dormida en el suelo. Ya mañana tendría tiempo de decirle a Clint lo que ella sentía.

…..

No obstante las cosas fueron chuecas.

Había ido a la habitación de Clint, esa mañana, con toda la decisión de aclararle por qué esos días estuvo tan molesta con él. Con el corazón batiéndole en los oídos como ni siquiera en las misiones sucedía, llamó a la puerta, encontrándola abierta. Un tanto ruborizada entró gracias a la invitación de un medio adormilado Clint, y su conversación prácticamente había sido ésta:

-Clint, necesito decirte algo-

-¿Una misión?- respondió el rubio, saltando en la cama.

-No- aclaró ella, bufando.

-Entonces nada más es importante- bostezó, volviendo a tumbarse.

-¡Es sobre lo que dijiste ayer!- exclamó Nathasha, caminando como pantera enjaulada entre la cama y la puerta, decidiéndose por ésta última, donde se apoyó.

-¿Y eso fue?- inquirió Clint, tenso, aunque tratando de fingir despreocupación.

-"Cuando estaba en Francia, y esas chicas me hacían orales, pensaba en ti"- imitó Nathasha con una voz aguda y ridícula.

Clint permaneció de piedra, hasta que recuperó los colores en su rostro, y sentándose en el borde de la cama, alterado claramente, dijo:

-No dije eso-.

Y allí estaba Nathasha Romanoff, espetándole:

-Nunca creí decir esto Clint, pero tienes cerebro de pájaro-.

Ambos sabían bien que el rubio mentía, y Nathasha tenía ganar de matarlo, revivirlo y volverlo a matar.

…

Al mismo tiempo en que Viuda Negra planeaba el homicidio de Ojo de Alcón; Pepper y Bruce tomaban un taxi camino a la torre de los Vengadores; y Thor roncaba plácidamente en su habitación despaturrado en el revoltijo que tenía por cama en la habitación principal también se sufría o gozaba las consecuencias de la noche anterior.

Steve y Tony eran otra historia.

Habían estado en la piscina, recordando apenas que tenían público: sus amigos. Hasta que escucharon el tintineo del elevador al cerrarse, y la voz de Jarvis anunció:

-Señor Stark, Capitán Rogers, el piso ha sido abandonado por el resto de vengadores y la señorita Potts.- dijo, y Steve pudo jurar que en esa voz robótica había algo de sorna y… perversión.

-¿Estás seguro de que Jarvis no es un humano que guardaste en una caja?- musitó Steve medio riendo medio besando a Tony.

Éste agitó la cabeza, pero de pronto se separó de Steve. Apretó la mandíbula, y con un gesto extraño bostezó con la boca cerrada.

-¿Tanto te aburro?, preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja.

-No- negó Tony, besando su cuello y acariciando los definidos pectorales del capitán- solo que ese maldito cansancio. De verdad es fastidioso, tomo mucho café, pero de nada sirve.

-Y comes como si no hubiese un mañana- recalcó Steve, asiéndolo por la cintura para mover sus caderas contra las de Tony. El pelinegro arqueó la espalda, gimiendo bajito. –Creo que deberíamos ir a la habitación.

-No, quiero hacerlo junto a la piscina- murmuró Tony, con voz ronca. Lentamente se puso de pie- iré por lo necesario- dijo, sabiendo que a Steve le incomodaba que dijera "lubricante" o "condones" en voz alta.

-¡No tardes!- exclamó Steve al verlo salir disparado por la puerta de la terraza.

El rubio aprovechó para acomodar una silla de playa junto a la piscina, pues no le inspiraba demasiado hacerlo en el suelo. Y Tony sí que regresó con una caja de condones, un bote de lubricante y…

-¡Tony!- reclamó Steve al verlo comiendo un tazón de lo que parecía manzana con pimientos y mayonesa….o era yogurt.

-¿Qué? Tenía hambre- justificó el otro.

Esa fue su tarde/noche, una buena ronda de sexo junto a la piscina, con un Tony gimiendo el nombre de Steve como si fuese poesía para todo Nueva York. Con más comida. Tony con las manos sobre la barra mientras Steve lo penetraba desde atrás. Y atún con nueces. Y Tony en la ducha, en la cama, en el sofá de la sala, y en las habitaciones de sus amigos (Nathasha y Clint lo matarían si llegaban a enterarse) rogando a Steve que lo hiciera suyo de todas las formas posibles. Y…. ¿olvide mencionar los consecutivos antojos?

A media noche dormían enredados el uno con el otro en su habitación, exhaustos. Steve acariciaba parsimoniosamente los cabellos de Tony, hasta que éste dijo:

-¿Puedes traerme el bote de yogurt de la cocina?-

-Son las tres de la mañana, Tony- espetó Steve. Esa hambre, la cantidad de horas que dormía Tony y las rabietas que armaba por poca cosa para después llorar o reír, enserio empezaban a preocuparle.

-¿Quién es el super-humano entre nosotros?- y con éste argumento, Steve no tuvo más que traerle el bote de yogurt.

…..

Steve todavía no terminaba de explicarse como las cosas se fueron al demonio, literalmente, de un día para el otro.

Todo empezó a las ocho de la mañana, con un Tony que se levantó gritando de dolor, pálido como una hoja de papel, abrazando su vientre bajo mientras mordía sus labios y lágrimas gruesas brotaban de sus ojos.

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **;)**

 **xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Con éste capítulo sí que me he demorado y me disculpo pero he estado "asistiendo a clases de forma regular" lo cual no hago seguido así que ahí se me fue el tiempo xD**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Y no se olviden de dejar Reviews**

… **..**

 **Capítulo**

 **6**

" **Diagnóstico"**

…

La puerta del elevador se abrió con un tintineo revelando ante los adormilados ojos del Doctor Banner una escena común en la torre Stark a esas horas de la mañana. Pepper, quién envuelta en sus brazos no dejaba de repartir pequeños besos por su cuello, se apartó un poco de Bruce antes de ingresar en el apartamento. Thor y Clint se encontraban en la barra, brazos apoyados sobre ésta y la cabeza oculta entre sus manos, mientras una cansada Natasha servía tres tazas de café.

-¡Hola, Bruce!- saludó la pelirroja, aliviada al verlos cruzar la estancia, la salita y llegar a la cocina. –Creí que habíamos tenido un código verde y temía que Pepper se hubiera quedado atrapada en medio de tu arranque de…- empezó diciendo, toda distraída, hasta que escrutó con la mirada a la pareja que acababa de llegar. La voz de Viuda Negra se le atascó en la garganta; ambos tenían la ropa arrugada, los cabellos despeinados y unas enormes sonrisas pintadas en el rostro.

-¡Ey, Natasha!-exclamó Thor, la distraída pelirroja había derramado el café a un lado de la taza.

Apresurada Nat dejó el café a un lado tomando una toallita del lavamanos para limpiar su desastre. Ni siquiera se atrevió a dirigir una mirada a los sonrojados Bruce y Pepper. Mientras exprimía el café en el fregadero no pudo evitar pensar cómo para esos dos, para el resto del mundo, era tan fácil entrar en una relación, mientras que para ella, como en esa mañana lo había comprobado era la más cruel de las imposibilidades. Tras llamar cerebro de pájaro a Ojo de Halcón, sencillamente abandonó la habitación, sin tener la intención de volver a tocar el tema de sus sentimientos o lo que Barton había dicho la noche anterior.

-¿Quieren café?- preguntó Clint, en tono insinuante, poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor de Nathasha. En pretexto de tomar dos tazas extras, rozó levemente la cintura de ella haciéndola dar un respingo.- ¿Aspirinas?- inquirió al ver que tanto Bruce como Pepper se sentaban rendidos en uno de los bancos de la barra.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo una vez bebían un expreso bien cargado tomando una aspirina para calmar el dolor de cabeza que los atacaba.

Clint volvió a su asiento, sin despegar la mirada de la pareja. Thor, por su parte, parecía tan distraído con la televisión que apenas puso atención a la turbada Nathasha que se sentó a su lado.

-Estuvimos esperando ver en las noticias algo sobre un código verde- comentó Clint, sonriendo pícaro.

Pepper escudada en su taza de café prefirió no responder ni dar explicaciones.

-No hubo código verde, Clint, creo que esa ya es suficiente información para ti- gruñó un fastidiado Bruce desviando la mirada de su amigo.

-Justamente le decía a Thor, -Barton ignoró las palabras de Banner- antes de que llegaran, que estaba muy preocupado porque ambos hayan desaparecido. Ya saben, con lo difícil que es encontrar la torre Stark- su voz cargada de ironía sonrojó al doctor- temíamos que se hubieran perdido y, no sé, terminado en un hotel de mala muerte por pura equivocación…

-¡Ya basta!-, cualquiera hubiera esperado que Bruce estallara pues él "siempre estaba enojado", no obstante fue el chillido agudo de Pepper el que hizo saltar a todos- Tony y Steve se la pasan manoseándose por todos los rincones de ésta casa, tuvieron sexo hasta en la mesa donde todos comemos pero ¡Oh, Pepper y Bruce ayer decidieron tener sexo durante toda una noche! ¡Qué escándalo!-.

Thor escupió el café tosiendo escandalizado ante tan abierta declaración, mientras Clint y Nathasha se desternillaban de la risa, bajando un poco sus miradas, un tanto celosos al ver que Bruce le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Pepper para después tomar su mano.

-Debo informarle, señorita Potts, que ya no es solo la mesa en donde el capitán Rogers y el señor Stark han practicado el acto sexual. Sino que ayer por la noche también ocuparon las habitaciones de la agente Romanoff, el agente Barton y del Doctor Banner- la voz robótica de Jarvis inundando la cocina detuvo las risas en seco.

Varios pares de ojos abiertos con indignación y asombro precedieron a una exclamación general.

Clint balbuceó varias estupideces antes de ponerse a lloriquear que él había dormido en la escena del crimen. A su vez Bruce agradeció haber pasado la noche en otra cama, a lo cual Pepper rió, nerviosa por el recuerdo. No obstante fue el grito de Nathasha el que culminó todo.

-¡Voy a matar a ese par de imbéciles!- gritó Nathasha apretando los puños, arrojando la taza de café lejos y poniéndose de pie.

Avanzó decidida, seguida por los demás vengadores. Pero no llegó ni al corredor que conducía a la habitación principal cuando un grito desgarrador que heló la sangre de cada uno salió de entre las puertas. Era la voz de Tony, acompañada del desesperado llamado de Steve.

-¡Tony, Tony ¿qué tienes?! ¡Jarvis, llama una ambulancia!-.

Ninguno de los vengadores dudó un instante en abrir la puerta de la habitación. En su interior encontraron una confusa escena que pondría de cabeza sus vidas. Steve acunaba a Tony entre sus brazos, tratando de que reaccionara. Mientras el castaño estaba hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas, abrazando su vientre bajo, y gemía de dolor apretando los ojos; una gran cantidad de sangre se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

Lo primero que se vino a la mente de los vengadores fue que Steve y Tony en sus apasionados encuentros finalmente habían conseguido lastimarse. No obstante al ver en los ojos azules del capitán la confusión y catatonia, pudieron deducir que no tenía la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido.

-Señor, la ambulancia llegará en quince minutos, hay un embotellamiento en la avenida…- informó Jarvis, pero fue interrumpido por la exclamación del rubio.

-¡No puede esperar tanto!- su tono era desgarrador y desesperado. Tony estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y Steve lo único que pudo hacer es pegar su cabeza a la de Tony murmurando un "estarás bien, amor" y solo entonces dirigió una mirada a la puerta.

-Steve,- musitó un aturdido Bruce, recomponiéndose prontamente- no podemos esperar a la ambulancia, hay que llevarlo a mi laboratorio…allí podremos hacer algo- dijo, acercándose a paso rápido hasta Tony.

Steve no esperó que se lo dijeran dos veces, ni bien Bruce sostuvo la cabeza de un Tony que temblaba palideciendo cada vez más, el rubio saltó colocándose unos pantalones. Levantó en brazos a Stark, envolviéndolo rápidamente en una sábana. Cruzó la habitación apenas saludando a sus amigos, sin dejar de ver el rostro adolorido del castaño que había dejado de gritar para pasar a un estado inconsciente donde no paraba de tiritar.

Bruce siguió al capitán, pidiendo a Pepper y a Thor que revisaran en la habitación de Tony y Steve por si encontraban algo que les ayudase a deducir lo que ocurría. Acompañados por Clint y Nathasha bajaron en el ascensor, el doctor sin dejar de hacer preguntas a Steve sobre lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. En otro momento habría parecido una completa intromisión a su vida privada, pero en ese instante la sábana que se empapaba cada vez más de sangre, y el tembloroso Tony en los brazos del rubio, cambiaban las cosas.

Llegaron al laboratorio, Bruce pidió a Clint y Nat que fueran por un par de ayudantes que residían dos pisos más abajo. Hasta tanto instalaron a Tony en una especie de camilla; Steve dispuesto a no interrumpir al doctor, se limitó a apretar las manos de Stark entre las suyas, sin despegar la mirada de ese rostro adormecido.

Lo primero que hizo Bruce fue inyectar en las venas de Tony una sustancia que ayudaría a parar el sangrado. Una vez sucedido esto le pidió a Steve que sacara unas cuantas batas de un armario de metal, las cuales hicieron servir de sábanas limpias. Como esperaban Stark no perdía más sangre, pero continuaba tiritando y dando pequeños gemidos de dolor.

Bruce le advirtió a Steve que tendría que revisar a Tony por completo, por si ello podía incomodar al rubio, pero éste solo le dijo que hiciera cualquier cosa para saber que le ocurría a su Tony.

Banner procedió a revisar los signos vitales de Stark; la presión estaba bien, su respiración era regular, y no tenía ningún indicio en la piel de posible intoxicación. Palpó su abdomen superior sin encontrar problemas estomacales o rastro de dolor, pues Tony reaccionaba a pesar de estar medio inconsciente. Entonces Bruce bajó la sábana que cubría las caderas de Tony, comprobando que como pensaba el sangrado era rectal, quedaban unas pocas gotas de rojo líquido en la camilla. Pero algo lo sorprendió aún más, unas ligeras estrías cubrían la piel en las caderas huesudas de Stark, mientras que en su vientre bajo se notaba una curvatura significativa.

Palpó el pequeño bulto y Tony se removió incómodo. Bruce permaneció helado, su cerebro a mil por hora atando cabos sueltos. En flashes repentinos recordó los cambios de humor de Tony, su hambre desmedida, su cansancio exagerado, los antojitos de media noche…hasta que la mirada inquisitiva y desesperada de Steve lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Tengo una teoría, es descabellada pero…- musitó, en ese instante alguien llamó a la polarizada puerta de cristal.

Steve se apresuró a abrir, pero Bruce se le adelantó.

-No, fue una falsa alarma- anunció al par de ayudantes con los que contaba, y a quienes habían ido a llamar Nathasha y Clint quienes también estaban fuera del laboratorio.-Pero necesito hablar con ustedes dos,- añadió tirando de ambos para que entraran y cerrando la puerta en las narices a sus ayudantes.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¡Nos dijiste que los llamáramos!- exclamó Nathasha, molesta con Banner.

-Lo sé,-interrumpió el doctor, caminando de un lado a otro mientras que Steve y los dos agentes se agrupaban a un costado de la camilla donde descansaba Tony- Pero hay algo que quiero comprobar antes y nadie excepto nosotros puede enterarse- advirtió severo.

Bruce se encaminó a un armario, para extraer un par de implementos necesarios, al mismo tiempo en que veía entrar a unos preocupados Pepper y Thor. Ambos afirmaron que no habían encontrado nada, a la vez que veían intrigados que el doctor seguía rebuscando entre sus cosas.

-Bruce ¿Qué le ocurre a Tony?- preguntó Steve en tono estrangulado, cuando Banner fue hasta la camilla, tomó un brazo de Stark y le hizo un torniquete encima del codo. Esperó hasta que una vena se hinchó lo suficiente y procedió a extraerle sangre ante las miradas confundidas de los demás vengadores.

-Todavía no lo sé. Tengo una idea…pero… no lo sé- balbuceó Bruce, tomando la muestra de sangre y llevándosela a una habitación conjunta.

Steve lo siguió, esperando en el marco de la puerta, mientras el doctor iba y venía entre aparatos que el capitán no entendía para que servía. La desesperación creció en el rubio hasta que no pudo soportarla más una vez vio que, según él, Bruce perdía el tiempo leyendo algo en una pantalla holográfica con expresión ensimismada murmurando algo como:

-No es posible… un error hormonal…. O quizá una reacción algún…elemento… tal vez su sangre…o su cuerpo….mutación celular… no, no tiene lógica-.

-¡¿Qué coño le ocurre a Tony, Bruce?!- bramó, haciendo que el otro diera un respingo.

-Yo…yo –balbuceó Banner mirando de frente a Steve- no sé explicarlo.- desvió la mirada antes de deslizarse de vuelta al laboratorio principal. El rubio lo siguió, conteniendo el deseo de gritar de impotencia.- Hay algo que está muy mal- explicó para todos, viendo como Steve volvía a la cabecera de la camilla, acunando la cabeza de Tony entre sus brazos- quisiera hacerle un par de radiografías antes de decirles algo…

Los ojos de Steve relampaguearon y sus músculos se tensaron, quería escuchar cualquier teoría que tuviera Banner para lo que estaba ocurriendo con Tony, y quería escucharla ya. Pero Pepper apretó uno de sus hombros haciendo que se calmara.

A los pocos minutos decidieron darle su tiempo a Bruce y todos los vengadores marcharon fuera del laboratorio. Steve se vio tentado a preguntarle a Jarvis que información les escondía el doctor, pero no lo hizo únicamente porque todos sus amigos lo estaban mirando.

Estuvieron en el pasillo durante lo que parecían horas, cada uno sacando sus propias conclusiones, y arrojando teorías tranquilizadoras para Steve como algún golpe fuerte o la ingestión de alguna tontería ya que Tony había estado comiendo estupideces últimamente. Cada uno lucía desesperado y preocupado, lo cual conmovió a Steve, pensó que Tony nunca habría soñado con tener a dos asesinos que amenazaran a su novio por si le había lastimado con algún juego tonto, a un Dios del Trueno que empezaba a planear un viaje a Asgard para traer cualquier medicina necesaria, a una asistente al borde de las lágrimas, y a un doctor medio mutante que detrás de la mampara de cristal hacía lo imposible por descubrir lo que padecía el castaño.

En medio de esos pensamientos pasó el tiempo, y a los treinta minutos, la puerta se abrió. Steve que había caído al pie de la mampara ni bien se puso de pie ingresó primero en la habitación. Los demás lo siguieron expectantes.

Bruce había colocado una manta sobre Tony, y éste aunque no consiente lucía más tranquilo. El doctor empezó por anunciar que le había dado un calmante para el dolor, pero pronto su tono se volvió más ahogado.

-No…no sé cómo decirles esto pero…es complicado.- pasó una mano por una pantalla holográfica que se desplegó dejando detrás a Tony en la camilla. En una imagen aparecieron una serie de datos- Tony no presenta ningún síntoma anómalo, salvo un ligero incremento en su ritmo cardíaco, y una pequeña hinchazón en el vientre bajo. Por ello le realicé un examen sanguíneo completo y descubrí una hormona que no debería estar ahí- movió la pantalla y las letras HCG positiva aparecieron.

-¿Eso no es…?- murmuró Nathasha, pero prefirió callar cuando Bruce continuó.

-Es una hormona que solo se encuentra en las mujeres cuando están en periodo de gestación. –Pepper apretó los labios, frunciendo el entrecejo y sopesando los recientes síntomas de Tony como su hambre, su sueño…- Mi primera idea fue que Tony había estado expuesto a algún químico que causó la deformación de alguna célula, entonces decidí hacerle una radiografía y unos ecos-, la pantalla se movió mostrando los resultados, Bruce bajó la mirada a sus pies mientras el resto palidecía y Steve desorbitaba los ojos.

Era una imagen clara. El abdomen de un hombre donde un pequeño saco repleto de líquido con un diminuto punto grisáceo en el centro aparecía.

-¿Qué…qué estás diciendo?- balbuceó Steve, viendo de soslayo a Tony despertar en la camilla.

-Tomando en cuenta los síntomas que Tony ha presentado en las últimas semanas, y los resultados de los exámenes… estoy seguro de que Tony Stark está embarazado-, el sonido de un cristal volviéndose añicos era apenas comparable con el fragor de las exclamaciones ahogadas que dejaron salir Pepper y Nathasha, mientras Clint reía, luego callaba dejando caer su mandíbula, para después dejar escapar una risilla y finalmente dejarse caer en una silla.

Steve empezó a dar una tras otra vuelta frenética, su rostro era una confusión total sumada a la preocupación e incredulidad. El único tranquilo ante la situación en ese laboratorio era Thor, se encogió de hombros espetando:

-¿No es demasiado pronto para tener niños, capitán?-

-¿Acaso te volviste loco, Bruce?- gritó de pronto Pepper –Los exámenes deben estar mal, sé que Tony ha estado comportándose como loco las últimas semanas pero…

-¡Es hombre, por el amor de Dios!- exclamó Steve.

-Lo sé, lo sé-, el doctor volvió a mover la pantalla, donde se mostraba una radiografía de cuerpo completo. Allí se podían ver los órganos internos de Tony, algunos revueltos, otros con coágulos de sangre a la mitad. Los huesos de sus caderas estaban rotos, y las vértebras lumbares astilladas.- Eso lo vuelve más complicado. El cuerpo de Tony no es ni remotamente capaz de tener un niño dentro, la expansión del saco amniótico está rompiendo los huesos de sus caderas que son naturalmente muy estrechos. La tensión afecta a las vértebras de su columna. Y por el mismo crecimiento del feto los órganos se reacomodan, pero al no estar el cuerpo de un hombre preparado para ello, presenta varios desgarres…

-¡Lo que quiero saber!- exclamó Steve, interrumpiéndolo- ¿Es como pudo ser posible?-, extrañado vio como Nathasha y Clint escondían el rostro.

-No creo que no sepas como se hace los bebés ¿O no Cap?- intervino Thor, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro barbado- Quiero decir no deberemos recurrir al típico cuento de las abejitas y las flores…-

-¡¿Acaso es normal en Asgard que un hombre conciba?!- exclamó Pepper, levantando una ceja.

Thor se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

-¿Aquí en Midgard no?-

-Cuando Howard- interrumpió Bruce la conversación inoportuna, Steve volvió su atención al doctor- tuvo a Tony, según los registros de SHIELD, había temido que el niño presentara una condición anómala.

-¿De qué hablas?- musitó Steve.

-Para la fabricación de armas Howard siempre utilizó productos radioactivos, a los cuales María a veces estuvo expuesta durante el embarazo- esta vez fue el turno de Nathasha de responder. Su voz demostraba temor y arrepentimiento. Steve la miró incrédulo ¿Acaso ella había sabido todo ese tiempo algo que él no? ¿Acaso Bruce también sabía, y Fury, y Clint? ¿Era él el único idiota que no se había enterado? –En los primeros meses Tony no presentó problema alguno, pero cerca de cumplir el año, comenzó a presentar problemas por intoxicación radioactiva. Lograron salvar su vida, pero descubrieron que tenía una extraña mutación como consecuencia. Un primitivo aparato reproductor femenino atrofiado-

Steve parecía tener ganas de matar a Nathasha por haberle ocultado tanto tiempo eso. Bruce hizo a un lado a Viuda Negra, decidiendo continuar él.

-Todo está en los archivos de Shield, sobre Stark. Supusieron que Tony no sería fértil a menos que una célula lo suficientemente fuerte, con una genética modificada, intentara fecundarlo-.

Steve palideció, sintiendo las fuerzas de sus piernas flaquear. Era él, si Tony hubiera estado con cualquier otro hombre sobre la faz de la tierra no hubiera ocurrido aquello.

-Esa es la principal explicación de por qué Howard era homofóbico, temía que le embarazaran a su hijo- intentó calmar la tensión Clint con su comentario tonto. Solo ganó que Steve finalmente estallara.

Le preocupaba terriblemente lo que esa condición anómala podía producir en Tony, y esto sumado a la indignación que le causaba escuchar que tres de sus amigos sabían los peligros de que un super-humano estuviera con Stark y no se lo habían advertido, le hicieron exclamar a todo pulmón:

-¡¿Y todos ustedes lo sabían, durante cuánto tiempo?! ¡Y a pesar de todo me dejaron que estuviera con Tony!- gritó, sacudiendo los brazos exasperado.

Nadie se atrevió a intervenir en la ira del capitán ni a explicarle que ellos habían creído imposible que el suero fuera precisamente lo que necesitaba Tony para concebir.

Steve cruzó el laboratorio, preocupado, tomando la mano de Tony para tranquilizarse. Lo miró largamente, paseando sus manos por los huesos de las caderas que se habían astillado. El latido sordo del corazón de Tony en las yemas de sus dedos hizo que el rubio se estremeciera; el miedo se disipó, y la confusión poco a poco menguó. Steve pasó una mano por ese desgreñado cabello castaño, acariciando el rostro de Tony; pensó medio sonriendo en que Stark tendría una buena reacción a la noticia. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que después del shock inicial, seguramente comenzaría a hacer bromas sobre el tema, a abusar de su condición para que Steve cumpliera todos sus caprichos.

El rubio se encontró de pronto pensando en que su hijo se parecería a Tony, quizá con el cabello uno o dos tonos más claros, de mayor estatura, fuerte e inteligente. Pero su idea se vio borrada por el parpadeo de la pantalla y el gráfico de los huesos rotos de Tony, sus órganos lastimados. Temía perderlo, no soportaría siquiera ver como esa condición lo consumía o lo hacía sufrir; con un nudo en el estómago y el corazón en vilo, regresó hacia el callado Banner.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir…. Si lo tenemos?- inquirió, temeroso.

-Steve, en el mejor de los casos, si es que le suministramos morfina- los labios de Steve empezaron a temblar, nadie quería escuchar eso pero era la verdad- el cambio no dolería mucho, pero al tarde o temprano, terminará perforando sus órganos internos, y quebrándole la columna y las caderas. Si el cuerpo de Tony es fuerte, en el mejor de los casos haciéndole una cesárea a los siete meses, podría quedar en estado vegetal…

-¿Y en el peor de los casos?- repitió, apretando los puños y conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Morirá-.

 **Nos leemos.**

 **;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me he demorado mucho con este capítulo y pido disculpas pero sufrí un lapsus de locura tras ver (más de diez veces) El Soldado de Invierno, y ahora estoy oficialmente obsesionada con el Stucky.**

 **Pero no se alarmen amo de igual manera a cierto millonario con cierto capipaleta. Soy mitad Stony mitad Stucky XD**

 **¡Estoy de vuelta, y una vez más lamento haber abandonado esta historia tanto tiempo!**

 **;)**

… **..**

 **Capítulo**

 **7**

" **Decisiones"**

…

 **-** Embarazado-, Tony, algo recuperado se hallaba sentado al borde de la cama en su habitación donde Steve lo había llevado tras una larga jornada de exámenes. –Embarazado- repitió masticando la palabra sílaba por sílaba; entonces entornó los ojos en dirección a Steve que no paraba de ir de un lado al otro. -¿Acaso es posible?.

El rubio detuvo su andar, descruzando los brazos y mirando a Tony tan descolocado como si acabara de enterarse de que estaba allí. Había pasado los dos últimos días dándole vuelta al asunto, pero los exámenes de esa mañana, ver como Tony hacía un esfuerzo para no demostrar dolor lo alegraban y al mismo tiempo lo preocupaban.

-Aparentemente sí- no supo qué más responder. Ante la mirada exasperada de Tony solo pudo agregar- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

-No lo sé, tal vez: amor, todo estará bien, o ¿Seremos buenos padres?- espetó Tony, a pesar de su palidez y delgadez alarmantes podía verse muy amenazador si se lo proponía.

Steve levantó una ceja, entreabrió los labios dejando escapar una risilla lastimera.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando…cuando tu vida está en peligro?- exclamó, tartamudeando al final. Desde que Tony despertó y empezó a recuperar un poco las fuerzas gracias a los extraños fármacos que Bruce y otro médico de investigación de Stark Industries le suscribieron le habían explicado cada detalle de su condición, incluyendo los peligros.

Tony soltó una risita temblorosa cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y qué esperas que piense entonces?- dijo enarcando las cejas aun sin comprender lo que rondaba por la cabeza de Steve.

El rubio entreabrió los labios asombrado ante la despreocupación del ingeniero, tomó una larga respiración y acercándose lentamente a Tony tomó sus manos. Flexionó las rodillas, sin retirar su mirada de la del castaño, y sonrió de medio lado. Tony se dio cuenta de lo sensible que estaba cuando esa simple sonrisa lo estremeció, escociendo sus ojos; no obstante mantuvo la compostura y la seriedad.

-Tony, te amo- empezó Steve apretando los dedos ásperos del ingeniero entre los suyos- antes de aquella noche que te encontré bebiendo en aquel bar eras un sueño irrealizable e idealizado, ahora que te tengo conmigo puedo afirmar que daría mi vida por ti. – deslizó sus manos por los muslos de Stark hasta rozar su abdomen el cual sintió abultado. –Pero esto te matará…

Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿E..esto?- los labios le temblaron y abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

-Esto, Tony porque puede ser un bebé maravilloso pero si te quita la vida…- continuó el capitán, sin dejarlo terminar Tony sacudió sus manos para apartarlo y dando un empujón al rubio rodeó la cama.

Sentía como su sangre hervía y un doloroso zumbido fastidiaba sus oídos. No sabía que le dolía más, ver a Steve tan desidioso en lo que al hijo de ambos respectaba, o tener ese absurdo peso en el corazón, una presión mescla de amor y desespero que nunca creyó posible, pues no esperó jamás tener un hijo. Deslizó su propia mano hasta su abdomen bajo, respirando entre jadeos; tenía miedo, por supuesto, y estaba conmocionado a causa de ese increíble milagro que crecía dentro de su cuerpo, pero en toda su solitaria vida jamás se había sentido más realizado. Paseó sus ojos acuosos por el paisaje de la ciudad iluminada por los rascacielos y oscura allí en el horizonte. Se dejó caer sentado en el borde de la cama, escondiendo su rostro en ambas manos.

Steve lo alcanzó tomándolo por los hombros y respirando débilmente en su nuca.

-Si me quita la vida tendrás algo de mi contigo, Steve-.

-¿Crees siquiera que podría perdonar que me quitara lo que más amo?- inquirió el capitán, Tony volteó con brusquedad.

-¡Es tu hijo! ¡¿Qué estás tratando de sugerir?!- bramó, sintiendo un frío terrible calarle en los huesos.

-Tony, sé que es difícil de pensar en otra alternativa, pero no es algo que "debas" hacer- señaló el rubio hacia el abdomen del ingeniero. Los ojos castaños de este parpadearon procesando con dificultad las palabras de Steve.

-¡¿Estas sugiriendo que lo pierda?!- su voz se quebró en lo que deseó fuese un grito impetuoso y firme.

-Es por tu bien-.

-Es por tu egoísmo, Rogers- la murada fulminante de Tony atravesó al capitán quién en un último intento trató de abrazarlo. -¡Déjame solo!- el ingeniero se puso de pie de un salto. Steve, arrodillado en la cama lo vio asombrado; incapaz de creer que Tony fuera capaz de verse tan frágil, vulnerable y a la vez fuerte y decidido cuando apretaba sus labios irguiendo ligeramente esa barbilla poblada de barba.- Este bebé nacerá.

Steve interpretó esas obstinadas palabras como uno de los intentos de Stark por acabar con su depresiva vida.

-Tony no te permitiré hacer esto- aseguró.

-No necesito tu maldito permiso, Rogers- gruñó el ingeniero, sacudiendo la cabeza en sentido negativo antes de agregar- Sí no lo quieres, bien, es mí hijo.

Las palabras cosquillearon en la boca de Tony quién medio sonrió a causa de lo bien que sonaban. Sabía que sería peligroso tener a ese bebé, pero su corazón daba un vuelco de solo pensar en la otra infame opción.

Steve retrocedió en la cama, poniéndose de pie.

-¡No voy a dejar que te mates, Tony! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!- al ver la rígida expresión del ingeniero se decidió a ponerlo entre la espada y la pared como no había querido hacerlo- Tony, lo lamento, no puedo ver cómo te destruyes, si sigues con esta locura…- solo se imaginó un funeral donde Tony encerrado en una suntuosa caja de madera era separado de él, y tuvo la fuerza suficiente de decir:- …me voy.

Tony pareció titubear un instante, pero con la misma voz grave y decidida de siempre contestó:

-Hasta nunca, Rogers-, al ver que Steve permanecía en shock a mitad de la habitación caminó en dirección a la sala- Recoge tus cosas y vete, si no quieres "ver cómo me destruyo" sal de mi vista- dijo de la manera más cruel que pudo fingir. Acto seguido salió de la habitación bamboleándose a causa de lo estorboso que comenzaba a ser el bulto en su abdomen, azotó la puerta tras suyo, con los labios temblando y el rostro bañado de lágrimas apretó ese bultito en su cuerpo.

No pensó en la radiación a la que había sido expuesto, ni en las locuras de Howard, tampoco se permitió deshacerse a causa de Steve, solo pensó en su hijo, ese niño o quizá niña, y lo maravilloso que era sentirse capaz de hacer algo tan hermoso. Suspiró, recordando que su afán por crear algo tan perfecto había empezado con lo de los trajes; sonrió trémulamente al reparar en que algo más sencillo que un montón de metal y cables podían llenar su alma.

El deseo de gritar lo embargó cuando recordó la elección de Steve, y como ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de moverse, intentar detenerlo, repararlo. Una punzada en su corazón lo hizo salir corriendo en dirección a la cocina, en un mar de lágrimas entró allí: necesitaba helado de manera urgente.

La conversación de Tony y Steve se escuchaba como un murmullo sordo en la cocina, donde un alegre e infantil Thor daba vueltas en el banquito de la barra. A su lado Bruce leía una pila informes, ayudado por una sonrosada Pepper quién de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas tranquilizadoras al doctor pues el griterío de Clint y Nathasha iba y venía por todos lados alterando de vez en cuando al monstruo verde.

-¡¿Pueden callarse los dos?!- gritó Pepper una vez exasperada, pero ambos asesinos no la tomaron en cuenta.

Clint estaba en el sofá frente al televisor, con el tobillo sobre su rodilla contraria, y los brazos cruzados, fingía que veía el televisor a través de una Nathasha interpuesta que no dejaba de gritarle. La pelirroja sacudía los brazos y entreabría los labios ante la despreocupación de Clint.

-¿Acaso te parece bien? ¿Qué Tony haga semejante cosa?- decía para después enumerarle, a gritos, al halcón las razones por las cuales Tony no debía tener ese bebé.

-¿Hablas de perder al bebé? ¿O de tenerlo, porque sinceramente Nathasha creo que no te has puesto de acuerdo ni contigo misma?- gruñó el de cabello rubio, rodando los ojos.

-¡¿Me has llamado indecisa, Barton?! ¡Bien lo digo, eres un cabeza de pollo! ¡Estoy tratando de hacerte entender que Tony trata de suicidarse con esto del bebé…!- grito respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué harías tú?- Barton estallo poniéndose de pie y encarando a Nathasha quién retrocedió abriendo los ojos espasmódicamente, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en sus labios al percibir el aliento de Clint tan cerca del suyo. -¿Qué harías si tuvieras dentro el hijo de la persona que amas?

-Ya sabes que yo no puedo…

-¡¿Pero qué harías?! ¡Sí pudieses! ¡¿Lo matarías?!- gritó Clint, Nathasha trató de apartarlo de un empujón pero él atrapó sus muñecas.

-Tony no lo haría por el niño, lo haría por matarse- musitó, mirando hacia otro lado y articulando trémulamente las palabras.

-Es su decisión, Nat. Y yo pienso que Stark si tiene corazón, que a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, y ser un poco hostil hacia los sentimientos, quiere a ese niño tanto como quiere a…Steve, nadie puede ser tan frío- habló, sus palabras poco a poco volviéndose más personales, dirigidas plena e indiscretamente a Nathasha. Ella alzó sus ojos, asombrada.

-¿Tú crees?- pestañeó varias veces, nerviosa.

-Creo que derretir un corazón frío puede ser algo bonito, y más cuando no entiendes el corazón de esa persona- susurró Clint.

-¿Acabas de llamar a Tony "bonito"?- la voz de Thor hizo que Nathasha y Clint se apartaran uno del otro, cada quién más ruborizado encaminándose a la cocina. El asgardiano, por su parte con sonrisa boba, esperó que Clint respondiera.

-Tony no es bonito- replicó Clint, arrancando una risa a todos.

-¡Qué manera de tratar a una embarazada...! Lo siento: embarazado- Tony apareció en el corredor que daba a la cocina. Tenía ese semblante burlón de siempre y su sonrisa pícara, no obstante sus ojos lucían tan rotos y su rostro perlado de lágrimas hablaba por sí mismo.

-¡Oh, mi Dios, Tony!- exclamó una maternal y preocupada Pepper corriendo a abrazarlo. Los demás no tardaron en acercarse, ayudarlo a llegar hasta uno de los banquitos de la barra, mientras Thor saltaba en busca del helado que Tony no había dejado de atacar en los últimos días.

Ni bien Stark probó la primera cucharada escuchando sin mucha atención las preguntas de sus amigos cuando percibió el chasquido de la puerta de su habitación seguido por firmes pasos cruzando la estancia. No se atrevió a ver, solo agachó la cabeza entre sus manos apoyadas sobre el mesón y rompió en un silencioso llanto. Steve había salido como una exhalación por el asesor de la torre.

-¿Tony qué fue eso?- preguntó Nathasha viendo de hito en hito a Tony y al ascensor por donde acababa de marcharse un furioso Capitán América cargando una maleta consigo.

-Quiero…quiero tener a mi bebé, puede sonar estúpido pero siento que lo amo aun sin conocerlo- balbució Tony. Nadie esperaba esa ternura por parte del ingeniero - Pero Steve no… no lo quiere ni ver- Nathasha de pronto se enfureció con Steve y abrazó a Tony por los hombros, tratando de calmarlo.

Bruce retrocedió varios metros, apretando los puños.

-Voy a partirle la cara a ese malnacido- dijo, en el tono de "hermano mayor" sobreprotector.

-Bruce, no- susurró Pepper buscando su mano para que se calmara.

-¡Esa clase de cosas en Asgard son terriblemente castigadas!- exclamó Thor, indignado. –Pero ¿Qué ha hecho que se vaya tan despavorido?

Tras esa pregunta Tony empezó a relatar, entre sollozos y cucharadas de helado su conversación con Steve. Bruce murmuraba por lo bajo lo que haría si se encontraba a Steve por la calle, Nathasha, aunque no muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Tony, recalcó al castaño que era su hijo y su decisión tenerlo o no; Pepper se limitó a consolar al ingeniero cuando rompía a llorar y a calmar a Bruce evitando un código verde; Thor agitaba su martillo conforme escuchaba las palabras que Steve había dicho, que fueron reproducidas gracias a un entrometido Jarvis a quién nadie le pidió hacerlo. El ambiente se plagó de tristeza y decepción, lágrimas y miradas asombradas: nadie esperaba algo semejante del capitán Rogers. Clint fue quién aligeró todo sugiriendo:

-¿Por qué no vemos una película, y pensamos en como se llamará esa pobre criatura?-

-¿Pobre criatura?- Pepper enarcó las cejas.

-Ser hijo de éste hombre no será cosa fácil- palmeó el hombro de Tony, quién sonrió sinceramente.

-¿Y será niño? ¿Lo decidiste Barton?- inquirió Stark, abrazando el tarro de helado y aceptando la oferta del halcón. Tras ellos todos se encaminaron a la sala. -¡Jarvis, elige una por mí!- pidió Tony desplomándose en el sofá, piernas cruzadas y cuchara en mano.

-Enseguida, señor Stark- respondió la voz robótica.

Hasta tanto los demás se acomodaron a los lados de Tony o en el suelo, discutiendo entre ellos si sería niño o niña y cuál sería su nombre.

-Marcus- sugería Pepper.

-Será niña, debe llamarse Nathasha- replicaba Viuda Negra, recibiendo un cojín en el rostro por parte de Clint.

-Se llamará "pelirroja psicópata" entonces- bromeó este.

-Ese me parece bien- intervino Tony con su boca llena de helado. Todos rieron animados.

-¡Será niño! Y su nombre debería ser Howard- musitó Bruce, en tono serio y pensativo, Tony lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Qué gran amigo que eres! ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo se llamará Howard!- concluyó Tony.

-Tú ya tienes todo el oro del mundo- replicó Pepper, en tono jocoso.

-No, Pep, no aun- declaró Stark mordiendo la cuchara del helado.

-Loki- sugirió Thor.

-¡¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Estaba diciendo que ese midgarniano de la pantalla mágica se parece mucho a Loki- señaló Thor, falsamente ofendido a la pantalla donde la película había empezado. Los demás rieron, debiendo aceptar que dicho actor tenía mucho parecido con el chiflado hermano del dios del trueno.

Bromeando entre ellos, disfrutaron de la película, aunque dos veces Clint intentó robar el helado a Tony por lo cual este incluso hizo el ademán de morderle la mano. Cuando aparecieron los créditos Pepper miró el reloj recordándole a Tony que debía descansar mucho para que el bebé estuviera sano. Clint y Nathasha por su parte dijeron que cocinarían ya que Tony debía dejar de alimentarse a base de dulces o el niño saldría mal.

A causa de la mención del traje por parte de una descuidada Pepper, Tony palideció y corrió al baño donde Bruce, tras esperar que vomitase, obligó a Tony a que se diera un baño caliente. Cuando éste salió a acurrucarse de vuelta en el sofá, Thor le colocó una manta en los hombros, sonriéndole amistoso.

No tardaron mucho en estar sentados frente al noticiero, cada uno con su plato en mano, conversando de intrascendencias y riendo. Tony tras un delicioso bocado del espagueti que habían preparado sus amigos clavó su mirada en el cristal tras el televisor. La oscuridad azulada de la noche creaba un espejo donde se veían reflejados sus amigos y él mismo, a mitad de no solo un grupo de desconocidos, sino de una familia que se cuidaban entre sí.

Steve salió de la torre Stark con un nudo en el estómago. Anduvo por las calles perdido en sus pensamientos, sabía que estaba portándose egoísta y que ninguno de sus amigos apoyaría su decisión de marcharse, pero no podía. Había perdido todo en su vida, a sus padres, a sus amigos en los años cuarenta, a Peggy, a Bucky, no quería añadir a esa lista al hombre que más había amado.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo, yendo y viniendo, hasta el frío de la ciudad caló en sus huesos. Suspiró haciendo parar a un taxi en cuyo asiento trasero arrojó su maleta para después entrar él. Todavía tenía a un lugar donde ir, pensó, y así tomó rumbo a Brooklyn.

Observó como por el retrovisor la torre Stark desaparecía, y en ella toda su familia. Sintió un nudo en el estómago hasta que recordó con sonrisa melancólica que antes de encontrar a Tony en ese bar él ya había intentado recuperar su vida. Había estado tras la pista de lo último que quedaba de su pasado, y sin avisarle a nadie se había hecho cargo de un maltrecho Bucky a quién dedicó gran parte de su tiempo para verlo sanar mentalmente.

El taxi paró frente a un edificio de paredes de ladrillo, cuatro pisos, y una reja negra que rodeaba sus pequeños jardines. Steve pagó y bajó sin prisas. Ingresó con su vieja llave y ascendió por las escaleras que crujían bajo sus pasos. En la oscuridad de los corredores dio con la puerta y la abrió tras hallarla abierta. Sabía que Bucky podía cuidarse solo y que tras muchos meses de malos días en que perdía la memoria o se deprimía a causa de los horrores cometidos, por fin se había repuesto. Cruzó en silencio la estancia del pequeño apartamento dirigiéndose a la cocina tras arrojar su maleta por allí.

-¿Eres tú?- preguntó la voz de su amigo a quién Steve veía cada fin de semana, siempre percatándose de que nadie lo siguiera o sospechara que el mayor asesino del siglo vivía en su apartamento.

Steve no respondió, y se limitó a asomar la cabeza hacia la sala, de dónde provino la voz del Soldado del Invierno. Lo que vio le dejó con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Era Bucky de pie en la ventana que daba al callejón trasero del edificio y por cuyo cristal ingresaba una tenue luz amarillenta de los faroles públicos; estaba completamente desnudo, traía apenas unos calcetines azules, y los cabellos castaños revueltos sobre sus hombros.

-Te extrañé, amor. Deberías olvidar al imbécil ese y venir conmigo; apenas nos vemos por su culpa. Y no sabes lo triste que es este apartamento si ti- y volteó repentinamente dedicando una seductora mirada a Steve.

 **Nos leemos, los quiero.**

 **N.A: No odien a Bucky y dejen Reviews.**

 **;)**

 **Los quiero.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me propuse terminar este fic así tenga que pactar con el diablo, muajajajaj**

 **Los dejo con este capítulo y me dicen qué opinan de "cierta" parejita que ya conocerán**

 **;) DEJEN RIVIEWS**

… **..**

 **Capítulo**

 **8**

" **De reencuentros y amores"**

… **..**

-¡Ahhhh, Steve!-.

La exclamación de James Buchanan Barnes debió resonar por todo Brooklyn.

-¡¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí?!- gritó el Soldado de Invierno arrojando un cojín al rostro de su amigo mientras intentaba cubrir con la cortina descorrida su entrepierna. Su mano metálica a causa de los nervios y el sobresalto actuó con demasiada fuerza y arrancó la cortina.

Esperaba a su pareja, hubiera esperado a un asaltante, hubiera esperado a Fury, a cualquier persona menos a Steve. Bucky se sentía hastiado hacia sí mismo como si hubiese intentado seducir a su hermanito menor.

-¡Demonios, Bucky!- lloriqueó Steve aturdido y pálido. Dio la espalda al castaño quién terminó por envolverse con la mullida tela de la ventana sujetando una esquina de ésta con la mandíbula-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?! ¡Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué estas desnudo a mitad de la sala!

La respuesta era complicada. Pero llegó de una forma tan descabelladamente sencilla que Steve se preguntó si el suero del supersoldado en sus células sería suficiente para evitar que se desmayara o sufriese un infarto en ese mismo apartamento.

La puerta se abrió a la par que el rubio soltaba sus turbadas palabras, por allí ingresó un ataviado hombre alto, de complexión delgada, que iba envuelto en un abrigo negro largo y traía en sus brazos al menos cuatro bolsas repletas de compras. Había abierto la puerta principal con dificultad pues comía una magdalena con la una mano y con la otra trataba de retirar el llavero de la cerradura.

-¡¿James?! ¡Ya estoy en casa!- gritó su voz ligeramente socarrona y maliciosa. Cerró con la punta de su zapato la puerta y tambaleándose volteó.

Steve sintió que todo daba vueltas y un sabor amargo le ascendía en la boca.

-¡¿LOKI?!-, su chillido había de ser comparado con el de una colegiala.

Los verdes ojos del dios del engaño delataron también su estupor. La magdalena le resbaló de la boca que quedó abierta, el llavero cayó de sus manos acompañado de las bolsas. Loki recorrió varias veces con la mirada la sala tratando de entender por qué Bucky estaba desnudo con una cortina encima y SUS calcetines y qué hacía el Capitán América allí.

-¡No, no es lo que piensas!- espetó Bucky mirando de hito en hito a Loki y a Steve.

-Eso espero, realmente- medió sonrió Loki y apretando los labios pasó por encima de las bolsas en dirección a la habitación continua. Bucky hizo el ademán de correr tras él pero permaneció en la sala al ver que Steve se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás sosteniendo su propia cabeza en las manos. -¿Está bien si voy…?- inquirió entrecortadamente, Steve asintió.

-Solo- añadió sin alzar la cabeza porque en definitiva no quería mirar el trasero del Soldado de Invierno a través de la delgada cortina- ¡Tienes que explicármelo! ¡Tienes que decirme qué pasa aquí porque empiezo a creer que el mundo se ha vuelto demente!- bramó apretando sus sienes.

Bucky asintió, y sin más desapareció cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Steve salió poco a poco del shock, su cabeza dolía, pero pronto fue capaz de escuchar dos voces provenientes de la habitación. Reconoció lo que decían; la primera, de Bucky, era queda y trataba de explicar lo ocurrido; la segunda pertenecía a Loki, quién burlón y desdeñoso hablaba sobre la torpeza de los midgarnianos.

El Capitán América se descubrió incómodo en su propio apartamento cuando Bucky dijo:

-¡Cállate por el amor de Dios, que no te estoy mintiendo!-.

Y Loki respondió:

-Aquí el Dios del engaño soy yo, James; sabría si mientes, solo que es molesto ¡Tú amigo es molesto!-

Seguido de esto escuchó un sepulcral silencio, un ligero chocar de labios, y un par de suspiros. Steve Rogers sacudió la cabeza, bufando por lo bajo. Transcurrieron un par de minutos y Bucky salió de la habitación, vestido con unos pantalones de chándal, una sudadera roja y una chaqueta negra. Al ver la expresión desanimada de Steve se encogió de hombros, ocupando un sitio en el sofá amplio frente al rubio.

-Explícamelo, no es un buen día para hacer conjeturas- respondió Steve, no quería indagar en qué hacía Loki en Midgard vestido como un civil y haciendo las compras para el Soldado de Invierno con quién compartía apartamento y por lo visto algo más.

-Bien: empezó antes de que te mudaras con Tony…- declaró Bucky mirando nervioso a Steve.

Le contó que después de lo sucedido en Nueva York con los vengadores, a los pocos días de llegar donde Steve había salido a dar un paseo por el Central Park allí había conocido a Loki. Se habían hecho amigos y James descubrió prontamente que el pelinegro entendía mucho mejor sus problemas que cualquier otro; Steve podía haber saltado en el tiempo gracias al hielo y estar tan descolocado como él, pero Loki entendía lo que era sentirse fuera de lugar, peligroso y detestado. Todos los fines de semana se veían en el mismo lugar (ahora Steve descubrió por qué Bucky desaparecía la tarde de cada domingo), su amistad poco a poco fue creciendo, se tenían confianza el uno al otro hasta que Bucky empezó a indagar en la historia de Loki. Entonces el Dios del Engaño se había alejado. Steve recordaba ver a Bucky recaer con las pesadillas y el insomnio.

-¿No lo reconociste?- inquirió Steve, recordando que habían transmitido escenas de lo sucedido en Alemania durante esa cena donde Loki atacó. Bucky sacudió la cabeza.

El Soldado del Invierno había decidido, a la semana de sentirse solo y miserable, buscar a Loki. Indagó en internet, con ayuda de Sam, en los registros de nacimiento, y en cuantas partes puto sin hallar a ese tipo llamado: Loki. Desesperado decidió husmear en los archivos de la Torre de Los Vengadores.

-Espera ¿Nadie te vio entrar o algo?- inquirió Steve, extrañado.

-De hecho lo hicieron: Tony lo hizo- Steve arrugó el entrecejo, desde cuando Bucky trataba a Iron Man con tanta familiaridad- me detectaron y junto al hermano de Loki, el del nombre raro…

-Claro, Thor es un nombre raro y Loki no- espetó el capitán, entornando los ojos.

-El punto es que me tuvieron dos malditos días en esa torre. Me examinaron para saber que no mentía, que había recuperado la memoria y que había dejado mis días de asesino atrás- dijo esto, no con la vergüenza que Steve estaba acostumbrado a ver, sino con cierto deje de orgullo.

A pesar de que consideraba a Loki un peligro, sintió que podía confiar en él si hacía aquello a Bucky.

-¿No te hicieron daño?-.

-¡No, para nada, solo que Thor es exasperante y Tony es…terrorífico!- se estremeció haciendo una mueca exagerada. Steve enarcó una ceja, confundido- Me agrada ¿O crees que te habría dejado mudar con él de lo contrario, Stevie?- se sonrió Bucky. –Al segundo día Thor me lo explicó todo, dijo que había engañado a su padre…- caviló el nombre- Odín, ese. Los calabozos de Asgard para los criminales como Loki eran un castigo demasiado terrible, según el rubio, así que prefirió mandarlo a Midgard.

-No me suena lógico- se puso de pie Steve, abruptamente- Destruyó Nueva York, quiso apoderarse de la tierra y otros mundos, ¡¿Por qué habría de mandarlo de regreso?!-.

-Loki pasó un tiempo en los calabozos, tanto su madre como su hermano lo iban a visitar, al principio no había desembuchado nada pero poco a poco se había abierto emocionalmente. Tras desahogarse, suele ser mejor persona- lo justificó Bucky encogiéndose de hombros y jugando con un hilo deshilachado del sofá, nervioso.

-¿Desahogarse cómo, destruyendo unos cuantos mundos?-.

-Vivir en Midgard debilita sus poderes, mientras más tiempo pase aquí es más humano, así que resultó conveniente. Al principio Thor lo tenía vigilado, pero ahora su magia apenas logra mover un vaso- medio sonrió Bucky, buscando en el rostro de Steve algo de comprensión.

El rubio no tuvo corazón para impedirle esa felicidad a su hermano de corazón cuando el castaño lo había incluso a alentado a mudarse con Tony si eso hacía feliz a Steve, aun temiendo quedarse solo en el apartamento.

-¿Y cómo terminaron viviendo…?- Steve parpadeó varias veces, repensando su pregunta- ¿Qué hacías en la ventana, qué fue todo eso?.

-¡No respondas eso!- la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un tirón, Loki salió de allí en pantalón de pijama y camisa. Miró a Bucky, advirtiéndole; este titubeó- Sí le cuentas eso prometo que… que…- Loki se trabó con sus propias palabras y acto seguido se marchó refunfuñando de vuelta a la habitación.

Steve se dio cuenta que Bucky no mentía. Vio algo de humano en Loki, y a pesar de que la magia brillaba aun en sus ojos, era tan solo un vestigio de su antiguo poder.

-Siempre es así, pero te daré la versión sencilla si no quiero convertirme en célibe por el resto de la semana- bromeó James cruzándose de brazos- Después del interrogatorio con Stark, solo me marché, supuse que no volvería a ver a Loki, y estaba seguro de que, cuando te fuiste pasaría solo en este apartamento; incluso tuve miedo a tener algún… episodio- bajó su mirada- Pero- su rostro se iluminó- un día fui a una biblioteca a tres calles de aquí ¿Adivina quién es el peor bibliotecario que puede existir?-

-¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO, BARNES!- gritó desde la habitación Loki, Steve se echó a reír.

-Solo lo invité a bailar, y dijo que primero quería tomar un café, fuimos a un restaurant la noche siguiente, a un bar después de unos días, y hace como tres semanas llovió demasiado, estábamos empapados y….- Bucky se rascó el cuello-…él se quedó a dormir.

-Ya nadie invita a bailar, Bucky, lo sabes- replicó Steve, recargando su espalda en el sofá.

-En Asgard lo hacen, y a mí, tanto como a ti, nos parece la idea. Y sobre lo de la ventana, su jefe en un imbécil; le digo que deje el trabajo en la biblioteca, pero se enganchó en leer "libros midgarnianos"- Bucky torció una sonrisa resignada- a veces debe quedarse hasta muy por la noche y dijo que hoy regresaría temprano, así que lo esperaba…para sorprenderlo. ¿Sabes? Es muy divertido verlo trabajar, hacer compras, quejarse por el tráfico…- se ruborizó al confesar ello. -¿Y cuéntame qué ha ocurrido contigo? ¿Por qué apareciste tan de repente trayendo tus cosas?- señaló Bucky preocupado, sabía que algo malo había entre Tony y Steve, pero no se explicaba qué.

-Es una larga historia…- suspiró el Capitán América.

-Tengo tiempo, aunque Loki me odiará mañana-, Bucky se acomodó dispuesto a escuchar a su amigo- por cierto, te ruego que duermas en el sofá.

-¡Créeme, imagino lo que ustedes dos…- dijo con melancolía; recordaba a Tony y lo que sus amigos denominaron su "fase de luna de miel", sintió un nudo en la garganta. Amaba tanto a ese genio multimillonario playboy obstinado y testarudo- puedes quedarte con la cama de por vida, Buck- agregó en todo quedo.

Después de ello, y de que Bucky trajera dos tazas de café caliente Steve empezó a relatarle todo lo sucedido. A detalle tras la mueca de confusión que se llevó por parte de Bucky cuando le habló sobre el embarazo de Tony. Bucky tuvo que controlar el impulso de gritarle que era un completo y total imbécil por abandonar a Tony en ese estado.

Con el pasar de la noche Steve se sintió más cansado, y al notar esto ya que Bucky lo conocía tan bien, le proporcionó una almohada y cuatro mantas.

-Ya no tengo asma- protestó el Capitán antes de que su amigo se marchara.

-Pues te duermes con eso, Stevie, tengas asma o no. Hace frío- respondió el otro despidiéndose de su mejor amigo con un abrazo en el que trataba de darle ánimo. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta observó que Steve abrazaba la almohada y antes de quedarse dormido en las penumbras susurraba:

-Tony-.

Bucky sacudió la cabeza, ni Loki era tan complicado como Steve y Tony. Entró en la habitación y sin más se acostó en la cama donde un rígido Loki lo esperaba. Lo abrazó con su brazo metálico por la cintura. El pelinegro intentó apartarse, dándole la espalda.

-¡Oye, no te pongas así!- gruñó Bucky hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Loki.

-¿Y esperas que esté contento con que el Capitán América, oh tan recto y sensato, se quede en el sofá sabiendo que estoy en Midgard, humano tonto?- Loki se sacudió la mano de Bucky. Este suspiró, apartándose y alzándose sobre sus codos.

-No dirá nada, lo sé. Tiene una mala racha con Tony, es todo, y necesita donde quedarse- musitó Bucky.

Loki volteó de pronto, cerrando los ojos con calma y riendo entre dientes, el Soldado del Invierno lo vio, levantando una ceja.

-Embarazó a un midgarniano, eso no se escucha seguido- rió el Dios del Engaño cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡Ya lo tengo, podrías ayudar a Tony con tu magia…!-.

-¡Ey, ey, ey! Tranquilo, James, soy el Dios del Engaño cuya magia está mas mullida que la cortina de la sala, no soy un genio embotellado- declaró, sincero.

Bucky suspiró, dejándose caer en el colchón y colocando una pierna sobre la de Loki. Poco a poco fue acurrucándose en su pecho. El pelinegro tenía razón, pero, por lo preocupado que Steve lucía por Tony, tenían que hallar una forma de ayudarlo, pensó.

Decidió al sentirse exhausto que mañana lo hablarían con Steve, a quién, por cierto, le debía un golpe por haber abandonado a Tony.

-Si tengo pesadillas, me despiertas- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo tras un largo silencio.

Soldado de Invierno y Gigante de Hielo se miraron y sonrieron antes de enredarse entre ellos sumiéndose lentamente en un profundo sueño.

…

Tony había adquirido la perniciosa mañana de Fury, colocar cámaras hasta en los lugares más insospechados. Esa noche, tras la cena con sus amigos que pronto se retiraron a dormir para dejarlo descansar a él también, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Tony tenía las rodillas apretadas contra su pecho, entre su abdomen y sus muslos apretaba una almohada, misma que mordía para ahogar sus gritos y sollozos indignados. Su semblante arrogante se había visto reducido a polvo; sus ojos castaños estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar, todo su cuerpo temblaba, y sentía un punzante dolor en el abdomen bajo.

Hace unos minutos había estado dando vueltas en la cama pensando en Steve, y considerando el llamarle; deseó con tanto desespero escuchar su voz que optó por una opción menos humillante que llamarlo a suplicarle que volviese. Pidió a Jarvis reproducir en la pantalla de la alcoba los videos de las cámaras de vigilancia del apartamento de Steve, donde seguramente habría ido tras su pelea. Stark había colocado cámaras desde que supo que el Soldado del Invierno vivía allí; no quería que sufriera un desate de nervios o algo por el estilo y terminase por matar a inocentes. Por supuesto Barnes no había dado tales problemas, pero ahora las cámaras habían servido para mal.

Las primeras imágenes ofrecidas fueron las de Steve subiendo las escaleras, parado frente a la puerta abriéndola con dificultad. Las que le siguieron intrigaron a Tony, debido a que por la oscuridad no se veía bien. La última escena le produjo una sensación de mareo y un zumbido en los oídos, era Steve de pie en la sala, y Bucky desnudo volteando hacia él con una sonrisa coqueta.

Gritó a Jarvis que detuviera el video al instante. Agitado caminó por toda la habitación hasta que sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta y prefirió sentarse al borde de la cama abrazándose a sí mismo. Dejó correr su imaginación en escenas donde Steve y Bucky pasaban la noche juntos haciéndose el amor, besándose y entregándose el uno al otro. Los celos lo abrumaron, las lágrimas brotaron involuntariamente de los ojos de Tony, estaba tan jodidamente sensible que no pudo evitar abrazar la almohada y romper a llorar tiritando de frío. No culpaba a Barnes, de seguro siempre habría querido a Steve de esa manera o quizá había dado punto final a esa locura que mantenía con el psicópata de Loki; además, no sabía de su estado, pero Steve…

-¡Maldito seas!- gritó propinando un manotazo a la foto enmarcada de Steve que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche, tiró al suelo no solo eso sino también un vaso que se hizo añicos y unas cuantas pastillas.

Después de eso solo se tendió en la cama, a llorar desconsoladamente. Se preguntó cómo pudo haberse equivocado con Steve, creía que el rubio lo amaba, había confiado en que nunca lo dejaría, y allí estaba solo en una cama vacía esperando la muerte y a un niño que seguramente no podría conocer ni criar.

Finalmente se dijo que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Estaba siendo obstinado. Ese niño no podía vivir, no por Steve, o porque Tony así lo quisiera. Un sollozo desgarrador abandonó sus labios mientras una de sus manos tocó el bultito en su abdomen bajo: Tony amaba a ese niño pero no podía abandonarlo en el mundo a su suerte, o exigir a sus amigos que cuidaran de su hijo, mucho menos confiar en que Steve lo criara. El Capitán lo había dejado en claro, jamás podría amar a ese niño.

Tony cerró los ojos sintiendo que la respiración le faltaba y una punzada terrible lo atravesaba. Se contuvo de gritar, y solo se repitió que no podía continuar con aquello.

En medio de la inconciencia, las lágrimas y el dolor, escuchó la voz robótica de Jarvis:

-Señor, su ritmo cardíaco está descendiendo, detecto presencia de sangre en sus pulmones-

-No… no le avises nadie- suspiró Tony con un último aliento.

FIN

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo sé soy malvada. Ya, lo siento, lo siento, pero tenía que gastar esa broma…**

 **Gracias por leer mis babosadas, espero les haya gustado; opiniones, ideas cualquier cosa es bien recibida en los Reviews**

 **;) Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR NO MURIO TONY, TRANQUILA GENTE, NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE SEMEJANTE COSA…**

 **BUENO LOS DEJO CON OTRA DOSIS DE SUFRIMIENTO….PERDÓN DE FANFICION**

 **;) DEJEN RIVIEWS**

… **..**

 **Capítulo**

 **9**

""

… **..**

 **-** Había dado la orden de que lo dejasen…

-¿Por qué habría de querer eso?

-Steve lo dejó, se largó con Barnes, y por si no fuera poco si él muere el bebé se quedará solo…

-Nos tiene a nosotros….

-No es lo mismo, Bruce…

Las voces sonaban tan lejanas, distorsionadas y quedas que a Tony le costó reconocer, en medio de la penumbra, que se trataba de Pepper y Bruce. La cabeza le daba vueltas y un latido punzocortante escocía los huesos de sus piernas. Parpadeó pesadamente cegado por el repentino resplandor de una sala médica, respiró con dificultad pero ni bien repuesto escuchó un gritillo aliviado.

-¡Tony!- era Pepper, cuyos brazos no tardaron en rodearlo haciendo caso omiso a los cables que monitoreaban los signos vitales del ingeniero. Tony, lánguidamente, le devolvió el apretón a la pelirroja, escuchando como lloraba sobre su hombro.

Con la luz aun afectándolo logró discernir varios minutos después que al pie de su cama un serio Bruce lo observaba, mientras que, junto a él, dormidos en un sofá: Nathasha, Clint y Thor se removían tras escuchar el alboroto.

Pepper se separó de él, sonriéndole trémulamente y dirigiendo miradas agradecidas a Bruce. Lo de ella y Tony jamás habría resultado pero eso no cambiaba su cariño fraternal por el ingeniero. Sin esperar a que Banner empezara a hablar, la pelirroja salió murmurando algo sobre traer agua para Tony y café para todos.

-¿Qué ocurrió…?- preguntó Tony apoyando su cabeza en la blanca almohada y mirando interrogante a Bruce.

El doctor ladeó la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente dejando una carpeta que llevaba entre manos al pie de la camilla.

-Le dijiste a JARVIS que no alertara a nadie sobre el colapso que sufriste en tu habitación- respondió Banner retirándose los anteojos para frotarse los ojos; había pasado la madrugada en vela salvando la vida de Tony, la mañana y la tarde haciéndole estudios, y había llegado la noche siguiente sin que pegara el ojo. –Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué?- pidió enarcando una ceja y devolviéndose los anteojos al notar que Tony permanecía con la mirada clavada en la nada.

Bruce recorrió el aspecto de su amigo, estaba prácticamente en los huesos, tenía unas arrugas asomándole en el rostro y a pesar de que el bulto en su abdomen era más evidente, también lo eran las canas tanto en su cabello como en su barba.

-Creo que lo sabes- gruñó Stark, tratando de verse arrogante y déspota aunque la voz le salió quebrada.

-Tony, modifiqué en Jarvis sus protocolos, cuando empezaste a beber descontroladamente; temía que sufrieras alguna intoxicación y le ordenaras no avisarnos para que te dejase morir. Ayer me notificó lo que ocurría, te sacamos de allí, salvamos tu vida y la del bebé… como te advertí tus órganos se reacomodan a causa del crecimiento del niño, por ello sufriste un desgarre en un pulmón que se llenó de sangre e hizo fallar a tu corazón; logramos estabilizarte pero… ¡Lo que no entiendo, maldición, es por qué quieres morirte y llevarte al niño contigo!- gritó Bruce, su piel brillando ligeramente verde.

Así que era un niño, pensó Tony.

Natasha despertó aturdida por el grito, Clint en lugar de ello abrazó a Thor con piernas y brazos murmurando "Nat".

-Yo, lo siento, debo ir a tomar aire- musitó Bruce avergonzado ante la fulminante mirada de Viuda Negra; dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta en la cual se encontró con Pepper a quién sonrió taciturno.

La pelirroja le devolvió el gesto, entregándole el café y dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de que se marchase.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Bruce?- inquirió Pepper, preocupada, al ingresar en la sala médica donde Nathasha de había deslizado hasta sentarse en la camilla de Tony como una niña curiosa para intentar ver su panza. Stark rehuía a las manos de la espía. -¡Ey, ustedes dos!- movió con un puntapié el sofá donde dormían Clint y Thor.

Ambos despertaron con sonrisas bobaliconas casi sobre el rostro del contrario, al reconocerse se separaron al instante como si los hubiesen quemado. Pepper sacudió la cabeza y les entregó el café, dejó la taza de Natasha y suya sobre un escritorio junto a la puerta para encaminarse hacia Tony.

-¡Solo déjame verlo, Tony!- suplicó Viuda Negra con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Tony suspiró, resignado y finalmente soltó la sábana que cubría su abdomen.

Natasha sonrió ampliamente al ver la definida y circular panza en el cuerpo de Iron Man, tímidamente acercó su mano a ella sintiendo un estremecimiento gozoso al tocarla. Suspiró maravillada con aquel milagro, maldiciendo para sus adentros a Steve por ser tan idiota y no saber apreciar lo que Tony le había dado, y deseando en silencio algún día, por medio de la ciencia quizá, poder tener ella sus propios niños.

-Tony- musitó Natasha preocupada, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin prestar atención a que Pepper y unos intrigados Thor y Clint revisaban la carpeta dejada por Bruce- ¿Por qué querías dejarte morir?-, colocó con delicadeza la sábana cubriendo a Tony y tomó una mano de éste.

Nunca había sido especialmente cercana a Tony por su ególatra y engreída forma de ser, pero verlo tan vulnerable le hacía entender que era humano, que tenía sentimientos.

-Nat, Steve se fue con Bucky… soy una abominación; mi padre quería evitar esto- señaló a su panza con un amargo sabor en la boca y las lágrimas escociendo en sus ojos-… y lo decepcioné… ahora tendré un niño a quién no podré conocer y cuyo único padre vivo lo despreciará… no quiero dejarlo solo en el mundo ¡SE COMO ES SENTIRSE SOLO, PASÉ TODA MI VIDA ASÍ Y NO LO QUIERO PARA ÉL!-

Natasha sonrió trémulamente y al ver que Tony temblaba lo abrazó acariciándole la espalda. En contra de su voluntad Tony estalló en lágrimas y sollozos; ¡Malditas hormonas! Pensó para sus adentros al saberse tan sensible.

-Pero podrías sobrevivir, y verlo crecer- intervino Bruce, apareciendo de vuelta en el umbral de la puerta. Ingresó tomando la carpeta de las manos de Clint y Thor que la estaban desorganizando; ambos refunfuñaron- Míralo…- extendió los papeles a Tony quién sacudió la cabeza apartándose de Natasha y haciéndose un ovillo en el cabezal de la camilla. –Tony, tienes que mirarlo…

Stark cedió tomando reacio la carpeta y abriéndola. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y una sonrisa involuntaria afloró en su rostro. Todo era papeleo que en ese momento no quería entender, lo más importante eran lo ecos adjuntos en las esquinas superiores. Los desprendió observando con atención aquella pequeña figurita a blanco y negro, sus manitas, su cabeza, y sus piernitas tan frágiles.

Se imaginó estúpidamente un escenario donde Steve amaba a ese niño y él sobrevivía a su nacimiento; donde el pequeño tenía su cabello y los ojos azules de Rogers, y los tres salían de día de campo; una vida perfecta donde Steve le enseñaba a dar sus primeros pasos y Tony le ayudaba a hacer la tarea de la escuela….

Sacudió esas ideas antes de sentirse herido. Steve se había largado con Barnes, recordó; él estaba solo y su niño también lo estaría si continuaba con esta estupidez, se dijo, prestándole atención a los detalles del resto del papeleo. Notó que su embarazo tenía todas las características de un embarazo femenino, salvo las fisuras en los huesos de la cadera y las heridas en sus órganos internos… pensó sintiéndose asqueroso y desalmado que practicarse un aborto no sería tan difícil…

Lo había decidido la noche anterior, ese niño no podía continuar porque él tendría que abandonarlo a su suerte y se sentía vil y ruin de solo imaginarlo. Estaba seguro que perder al pequeño no solucionaría su vida, Steve seguiría con Bucky, y él sumido en un alcoholismo que lo mataría lentamente… recorrió las fotos una vez más, diciéndose que después de perder al niño, subiría a su auto y ya vería como terminaría sus desgraciados días de una manera rápida.

-Tony…- murmuró Thor disponiéndose a preguntar algo tonto.

-Se desarrolla rápido- lo interrumpió Tony, cerrando la carpeta y entregándosela a Bruce; éste asintió.

-Es por el suero del supersoldado que está en los genes de Steve- explicó el doctor.

-Quiero perderlo- declaró Tony con voz decaída.

El silencio se hizo. Natasha se apartó abriendo los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, consternada. Clint suspiró frunciendo los labios, Thor ladeó la cabeza sin comprender; Pepper abrió la boca quedándose en blanco.

-¿Estás loco?- espetó Bruce dejándose caer en el borde del escritorio con una mano cubriendo su boca.

-Bruce, quiero perder a este niño, no tiene futuro conmigo, ni sin mi ¡¿Para qué demonios lo voy a traer al mundo?! ¡¿Para sufrir?!- gritó Tony, sus signos vitales se dispararon.

-¿Sabes?- Bruce se puso de pie e hizo señas a todos para que salieran, ninguno se opuso. –Ahora no es bueno que te agites, pero necesito que pienses lo que dices. Tony, es tu hijo y el de Steve, sé que esto es un arrebato…

-No lo es, Bruce- afirmó Tony con ojos llorosos. –Voy a perder al niño…

-Lo siento- agregó Banner alejándose hasta la puerta- no voy a ser yo quién consienta esa locura, Tony, ahora por favor, descansa.

Cerró la puerta sin querer escuchar más, seguro que Tony se dormiría pronto a causa de los medicamentos. Stark se tumbó en la almohada, mirando fijamente al techo sin sentir más que mareo; cerró los ojos dándose fuerzas a sí mismo y dijo:

-Lo que no entiendes, Bruce, es que no te estoy pidiendo permiso- acto seguido extendió su mano a una mesa donde reposaba su StarkPhone, buscó entre los viejos contactos el nombre de una antigua amante.

Recordaba a la perfección a Molly, una chica que conoció en MIT, se graduaría en biología cuando descubrió que entre sus tantas cogidas con Tony se había quedado embarazada. Ambos eran una futura promesa de la ciencia y decidieron sin más que no podrían truncar su vida así, más aún porque salvo deseo físico no sentían nada el uno por el otro. Ella había elegido una clínica anónima para hacerse el aborto; pues no quería que los medios y por ende sus padres (empresarios reconocidos) , se enterasen. Tony había costeado todo y habían quedado como amigos.

No le tomó demasiado buscar su número y en pretexto de haber embarazado a otra mujer le pidió la dirección y el número de esa clínica clandestina. Allí, por una buena suma, estaba seguro de que no harían preguntas. Además, pensó, tomando de la carpeta de Bruce los ecos; no era ningún procedimiento demasiado complicado.

Una vez tuvo los datos necesarios, se vistió con la ropa doblada que había junto a su cama y salió del piso médico de la torre Stark hacia los ascensores. Descendió al estacionamiento presionando el botón de su llavero; su auto deportivo favorito no tardó en ir hasta él. Ingresó, colocando la dirección en el GPS para que Jarvis condujera. Salió del estacionamiento de la torre Stark con el pulso acelerado, la rabia y la frustración haciéndolo derramar lágrimas y un deseo ferviente de que sucediera algo que lo detuviese, cualquier cosa que le hiciera retroceder de aquello…una opción…una manera de poder tener a su hijo y verlo crecer…

…..

Bruce arrojó el teléfono partiéndolo en añicos contra la pared, Pepper lo abrazó por los hombros pero el doctor en ese momento no quería consuelos, estaba enfurecido. Para no causar un desastre prefirió salir por la puerta cristal a la piscina en la cima de la torre Stark donde comenzó a caminar de lado a lado con las manos en las sienes, respirando profundamente.

Habían pasado tres días. Nathasha y Clint habían ido a acosar a Fury en busca de ayuda. Pepper y Bruce hacían lo posible con la policía para rastrear a Tony; mientras que Thor intentaba localizar a su hermano el cual se negaba a contestar sus llamadas.

-Tres días- murmuró Nathasha en tono quedo, dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala donde estaban reunidos todos. Clavó su mirada en el ventanal del Penthouse temiendo por Tony.

Clint a su lado se removió, abrazándola por los hombros, acto que Natasha no rehuyó, necesitada de una tranquilidad que solo Hawkeye podía transmitirle. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Barton, siguiendo con la mirada los frenéticos caminares de Thor en la cocina.

-Ni siquiera Jarvis puede localizar donde está- informó Pepper empujando con la punta de su tacón el teléfono destrozado por el doctor Banner quién pasada día y noche "presionando" a Jarvis para que diera con el paradero de Tony. –No lo sé, a estas alturas ya debió haber hecho algo estúpido- suspiró la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo matare- gruñó Natasha con lágrimas en los ojos. Odiaba a Steve por ser tan cruel con Tony y a Tony por ser un obstinado. -¡Juro que si le hizo algo a su bebé, lo mataré!- su voz se quebró al final.

Avergonzada por tal arranque de emociones, escondió el rostro en el hombro de Clint quién se limitó a abrazarla apoyando sus labios en el cabello rojo oscuro de Viuda Negra. Ella sollozó más.

-Creo que sí abortó, no lo encontramos porque hizo algo peor consigo mismo- musitó Clint, con un nudo en el estómago.

-Se suponía que era mi amigo, nuestro amigo- Bruce había regresado de la piscina, se colocó junto a Pepper buscando desesperadamente la mano de ella para entrelazar sus dedos- Debíamos cuidarlo, porque estaba vulnerable, y siempre lo ha sido; es tan autodestructivo…

-Esta vez se le fue la mano- concluyó Thor, en tono quedo, marchando desde la cocina hasta donde sus amigos y tomando su martillo de la mesa de centro- Creo que iré a buscar a Loki de nuevo. Utilizó la poca magia que le queda para confundirme y no dejarme llegar a su apartamento el otro día; sé que me está rehuyendo pero también estoy consciente que frecuenta el central Park con ese… Soldado de Hielo…

-De Invierno- corrigió Natasha, desanimada.

-Eso,- admitió Thor, y con su postura firme y decidida marchó hacia la terraza del PentHouse. Hizo girar su martillo y en una ráfaga de viento y relámpagos desapareció.

-Espero que encuentre a Loki- suspiró Pepper abrazando a un encorvado y exhausto Bruce.

Loki era la única esperanza de encontrar a Tony. Podía utilizar su reducida magia para rastrear al ingeniero, con el cual en tres días, ni la CIA, SHIELD, el FBI o cualquier medio de rastreo había dado. Además, encontrar a Loki, quién andaba despistando a cualquier Vengador que buscase su apartamento con artificios propios de él, significaba dar con Bucky y Steve, por ende aclarar las cosas y quizá arreglar las cosas entre el Capitán y Tony. Ahora todos en la Torre Stark estaban conscientes de que Rogers no había traicionado a Stark con el Soldado del Invierno, pues habían revisado los videos de vigilancia terminando de reproducir lo que para Tony fue un gran malentendido. Pero quizá era demasiado tarde para aclaraciones.

Cada uno allí conocía lo suficiente a Tony para saber que si perdía a ese niño al cual se había aferrado tanto, se sentiría tan culpable que sería cuestión de horas para que se quitase la vida. La sola idea les helaba la sangre.

No obstante solo les quedaba esperar.

Bruce y Pepper se retiraron a descansar un momento, advirtiendo a Natasha y Clint que no dejaran el teléfono ni un solo instante por si alguien llamaba. Estos pasaron un largo rato allí, abrazados y sumidos en un sopor exhausto. Antes de que oscureciera uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar.

-Tony es, oficialmente, un imbécil- gruñó Natasha enjugando sus ojos aunque la mandíbula aun le temblaba. Subió las piernas al sofá acurrucándose en el abrazo de Clint. –Pero Steve lo supera por mucho-

-Tranquila- Barton limpió dos lágrimas que amenazaban por rodar a lo largo de las níveas mejillas de Nat,- ¿porque creo que tu lío es más personal?

-Porque lo es- admitió Nathasha ruborizándose y desviando la mirada. -¿Sabes? Ese niño es un milagro, la vida, la naturaleza, el destino o como quieras llamarlo, les dio a dos personas sin posibilidad alguna de tener un hijo, ese bebé, y ahora ambos se comportan como si prefiriesen que los partiera un rayo.

-Nat, sé que te molesta…- empezó Cint pero ella se apartó apuntándolo con un dedo. Veía en el rostro de Barton la misma compasión que había divisado cuando se conocieron, esa mirada que le decía "eres un cachorro herido" y la hacía sentir como un frágil cristal al que el Halcón siempre protegería sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-No lo digas, lo superé hace tiempo. Sé que no puedo concebir, pero lo que me molesta es que además de no poder hacerlo tampoco puedo decir que…- calló, sus labios temblando. Clint se puso de pie, intentando alcanzarla pero ella rodeó el sofá.

-¿Qué, Natasha?- exigió saber él. Clint, por su parte, veía en Nat una mujer demasiado perfecta, una imagen casi deificada de sus más hermosas fantasías, a quién nunca podría acceder.

-No puedo tener un hijo, y tampoco a la persona que amo- confesó Natasha, acercándose a paso lento hasta Clint. –Es una idea funesta-, confesó, él la tomó por ambos brazos mirándola fijamente.

Clint tenía miedo de ir más lejos, de decir algo que estuviera mal, asustara a Natasha, o que después de un hermoso paraíso de romance todo se esfumara y ella se diera cuenta de que él era un simple hombre común con buena puntería.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-, sugirió Clint, controlando el temblor de su voz.

-Él lo sabe, lo sabe bien, pero me ve como algo que no quiere dañar. No sabe cuánto daño me hace precisamente eso- musitó Natasha estremeciéndose al sentir las manos de Clint deslizarse por su cintura.

-Él no tiene miedo a tocarte, tiene miedo a que no resulte, a no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti- confesó su aliento y el de la pelirroja mezclándose.

-Es mucho mejor de lo que cualquier mujer puede desear.

-Tú no eres cualquier mujer- dicho esto con una emoción deshinibida quizá a causa del cansancio Clint inclinó sus labios sobre los de Nat, ella cerró los ojos esperando el beso tan deseado, no obstante un sonidillo impertinente los obligó a separarse.

-Jarvis- pidió Nathasha con tono ahogado, sin atreverse a mirar a Clint a los ojos por lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

-Sí, señorita Romanoff, enseguida- respondió JARVIS transfiriendo la llamada a la pantalla de la sala. Allí apareció la foto de Steve.

Clint y Nathasha se vieron, confundidos. Pidieron a Jarvis que contestara, en un parpadeo resonó la voz de Steve por toda la sala.

-¡¿Hace cuánto se fue Tony?!- gritó, su voz desesperada y agitada.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- musitó Clint.

-Thor vino, buscando a Loki, Loki dio con el paradero de Tony. Está en Boston ¡¿Qué demonios hace en Boston?!- Steve sonaba diferente, desencajado, culpable y dolido.

-Allí hay una clínica de aborto…-respondió Natasha, entrecortadamente.

Steve quedó en silencio.

-Eso no me lo dijo Thor…solo dijo, solo dijo que había escapado…- sonó abruptamente pasmado.

-¡Tú no querías al bebé de todos modos! ¡No seas mojigato, Rogers!-gritó Clint en un arrebato de ira.

Steve volvió a enmudecer.

-Nos vemos en el Starbucks a la salida de Nueva York…- dijo en tono neutral.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para buscar a Tony, y decirle que eres tú o el bebé como un completo desalmado?- espetó Natasha sin contemplaciones.

-¡Quiero a MI bebé y a MI Tony; A SALVO!- gritó Steve antes de colgar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí les traigo otra dosis de estas drogas llamadas fanfiction.**

 **Las opiniones sobre el aborto de cada Avenger, en los diferentes capítulos, no necesariamente son mi opinión, sino palabras que creo diría cada personaje en dicha situación ;) Por lo demás, gracias por leer mis tonterías.**

 **Los quiero….**

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO OCURRE EN EL TERCER DÍA DE DESAPARICCIÓN DE TONY.**

… **..**

 **Capítulo**

 **10**

" **Perdido"**

Nathasha y Clint no tenían ni idea de que había ocurrido con Steve Rogers, pero sospechaban que Thor, Loki y Bucky tenían mucho que ver con el repentino cambio del Capitán. Lo que no sabían eran los detalles de lo ocurrido tras la tercera noche que Steve pasó en el sofá de su apartamento.

Despertó temprano con los rechinidos y retumbares de la cama en la habitación. No quiso imaginarse a Bucky en "esas" situaciones, ni mucho menos a cierto Dios del Engaño. Prefirió vestirse pronto y salir a correr para aclarar la mente. Tomó, con su velocidad y resistencia, rumbo al Central Park. Corrió allí hasta sentir cansancio; y redujo el ritmo de su trote. Al hacerlo tuvo mayor oportunidad de ver a los transeúntes que caminaban bajo los árboles frondosos mecidos por el viento.

Observó una pareja cuya simple escena cotidiana le arrojó el corazón al suelo.

Era una bonita mujer esbelta, de cabello negro, ojos castaños y piel bronceada que le recordó sin duda a Tony; llevaba de la mano a un niño de cuatro años, de cabello rubio claro y sus ojos castaños. Él niño comía un algodón de azúcar con entusiasmo, tarareando una canción infantil. Al lado de ellos avanzaba un hombre de mayor estatura que ella, rubio, de ojos claros; empujaba un cochecito donde una bebé agitaba los brazos balbuceando algo para su padre. Se detuvieron en una banca y mientras el pequeño de cuatro años correteaba tras una mariposa, su padre sacó al bebé del cochecito:

-Hola, amor- decía mientras la bebé balbuceaba algo con el puño en la boca. La madre sonrió, aferrándose al brazo de su esposo y dejando descansar allí su cabeza.

Steve retomó su camino, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Las cosas que él había hecho en su vida jamás habían sido fáciles, pero en la más importante de ellas se había comportado como un cobarde. Sintió la ira hacia si mismo correrle en las venas como fuego; tuvo que contener un grito de rabia que haría estremecer todo Manhattan.

Regresó a Brooklyn tras calcular que Bucky y Loki habrían terminado sus "actividades matutinas" Subió al apartamento con la mente más embotada que cuando salió de allí. Ingresó, esperando que Loki ya que hubiera ido al trabajo, cruzó la puerta para encontrarse con una cafetera que volaba sirviendo tres tazas, un Loki repantigado en la silla del comedor, y un Bucky que sacaba del microondas, con recelo hacia el artefacto, lo que parecían ser sándwiches.

Sin que reparan en su presencia Steve observó a Loki tomar los sándwiches que le ofrecía Bucky y su taza de café. Desperezándose abrazó al castaño, plantándole un largo beso en los labios para después susúrrale en el oído:

-Come algo-, Bucky sacudió la cabeza. –Vamos, no seas infantil, James- besó su oreja haciendo que el Soldado del Invierno se estremeciera hasta su brazo de metal. Una vez a su merced, Loki aprovechó para acercar la taza de café de Bucky a las manos del mismo, quién a regañadientes accedió a desayunar.

Steve carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia. Enseguida Loki se tensó, rodeando más a Bucky entre sus brazos como si deseara marcar territorio. Barnes se removió un tanto incómodo, sonriendo nerviosamente en dirección a Steve.

-Creo que esta mañana te despertamos, lo lamento- intentó disculparse Bucky. Rogers hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y se unió al desayuno. En realidad no quería escuchar sobre ese tema.

-Pues yo no lo siento. – espetó Loki, en un arranque de celos, entornó los ojos hacia Steve y añadió mientras se levantaba disponiéndose a marcharse al trabajo –Por cierto Rogers ¿Tú no deberías estar con Anthony Stark, ya a estas horas?- gruñó, colocándose su abrigo y su bufanda.

Steve rodó los ojos cuando Loki se inclinó sobre Bucky despidiéndose con un beso por demás sensual y fogoso.

La puerta se cerró con un estrépito detrás del Dios del Engaño.

-Yo… siento eso…- musitó Bucky, mordiéndose el labio y ruborizándose mientras nerviosamente trataba de acomodarse la goma con que había recogido sus cabellos largos en una coleta tras su nuca.

-Créeme, haría lo mismo con Tony, si apareces allí y te veo como una exponencial amenaza a nuestra relación- soltó Steve de forma inconsciente, el recuerdo de Tony enseguida hizo efecto y deformó su rostro en una mueca de melancolía y remordimiento.

Bucky insistió que le hablara más sobre lo ocurrido con Tony y el embarazo; y Steve no se hizo de rogar para desahogarse. Conforme las palabras salían de sus labios Bucky le dirigía preocupadas miradas. El estado de Tony no era bueno, y el Soldado de Invierno, únicamente porque Steve era su amigo, se resistió de mandarlo a la mierda por haberle puesto a Stark en semejante situación: o perdía al bebé o él se marchaba.

El rubio por su parte sentía como la voz se le quebraba de vez en cuando. El recuerdo de Tony era tan sublime y sobrecogedor; las veces que hacían el amor: tan exquisitas e increíbles, y sus momentos de sosiego en que simplemente cenaban, veían una película o conversaban de tonterías demasiado hermosos. Se dijo a si mismo que debía solucionarlo.

-Su padre era homofóbico, eso lo afectó mucho. Incluso llegó a pensar que trataba de beber más para matar ese lado suyo, solo para complacer a Howard- espetó Steve, clavando su vista en la ventana, torciendo los labios. Howard había sido un gran hombre cuando lo conoció en la segunda guerra mundial, pero implantar tantos estereotipos en la mente de Tony, era algo imperdonable. Había truncado la libertad y por ende la felicidad de su hijo. –Creo que Tony en el fondo tiene miedo de dejar a su hijo, completamente solo en el mundo como lo estuvo él, si algo le pasa… y le di a entender que no estaré ahí ni para él ni para…NUESTRO bebé- se sintió tan bien decirlo que Steve sonrió tonta e involuntariamente.

Bucky había estado bebiendo su café tranquilamente. Cuando el golpe de aquel nombre "Howard" lo sacudió como una bofetada en la cara, todo se comenzó a poner borroso y su respiración a alterarse. Con el sudor frío resbalándole por la nuca y una punzada atravesando su cráneo, intentó calmarse, hasta que Steve mencionó que Tony había estado completamente solo. Apretó con su brazo de metal tan fuerte la taza de café que la partió en pedazos derramándose la bebida encima sin expresar ningún gesto de dolor o sorpresa.

La mente de Bucky trabajaba a mil por hora. Él había matado a Howard, un amigo durante su época de los Comandos Aulladores; a la esposa de éste, y conducido a Tony a una vida solitaria, y frívola. Tony… el hombre que tras descubrir que el Soldado de Inverno estaba viviendo en el apartamento de Steve, el asesino de sus padres, tan solo había conversado con él para percatarse de que no siguiera siendo el homicida, y lo había perdonado; permitiéndole ser libre, conocer a Loki… incluso recomendándole un terapeuta colega de Bruce Banner…

-¿Buck?- Steve se puso de pie, yendo hasta su amigo y tomándolo por los hombros. Reconocía esos ojos azules perdidos, la palidez en su rostro y el temblor de su mano humana- ¡Bucky, Bucky, no!- gritó sacudiéndolo para que reaccionase.

En lugar de ello Bucky emitió un grito desgarrador como si le volviesen a poner ese aparato electromagnético en su cabeza, enviando dolorosas descargas que borraban su memoria. Steve, por instinto, repitió lo que cuando él despertaba con pesadillas James hacía. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo hasta escucharlo callar y respirar en resuellos agitados.

Pensó erróneamente que su hermano había regresado. Vio a Bucky analizándolo; tenía los cabellos castaños sobre la cara y una expresión nula, pero parecía estar en sus cabales. El rechinido de la mano de metal al clavarse en la mesa dio apenas un parpadeo a Steve para que retrocediera. Bucky levantó la mesa de madera y hierro forjado como si fuese una pluma y la arrojó a Steve.

El impacto envió al rubio contra el muro de la sala. Ya que no tenía su escudo Steve improvisó tomando lo primero que alcanzaron sus manos. Maldijo para sus adentros porque aquello fue un cojín. Bucky se arrojó sobre él, tomándolo por el cuello con su mano humana y alzándolo del piso. Lo lanzó violentamente contra una mesa esquinera en el otro extremo de la sala, las astillas lastimaron a Steve en la espalda.

-¡Bucky, soy yo! ¡Steve! ¡Steve Rogers!- grito el rubio poniéndose de pie adolorido por el impacto.

-Y debo matarte- Bucky alcanzó un cuchillo afilado de cocina y se lanzó por Steve. El rubio detuvo los golpes de la mano biónica con sus brazos, y esquivó el cuchillo procurando no hacer daño a Bucky con sus golpes.

En un descuido el cuchillo atravesó su costado, desgarrando solo piel, pero doliendo lo suficiente para que Steve se distrajera, Bucky lo tomara por el cuello y lo arrojara por la ventana del apartamento.

Steve aterrizó sobre cristales y vigas y un auto, aplastándolo. Se levantó con torpeza, temiendo que Bucky saltara sobre él. El vecindario, no todos los días veía a un hombre con mano biónica saltando varios pisos de altura persiguiendo al Capitán América. Seguramente reportarían a la policía y Hydra, tan inmiscuida como estaba en todo, iría por su arma letal para borrarle la memoria y congelarla hasta cuando fuera necesario asesinar a un puñado de inocentes.

Por suerte el rubio vio a Bucky asomarse por el marco roto de la ventana. La expresión de horror y culpa que desfiguró el rostro de su amigo lo hizo regresar al apartamento saltando los escalones. Al entrar encontró a James en la habitación, empacando todo en una bolsa de lona, y temblando como un crío.

-¡Bucky, no, suelta eso!- gruñó arranchándole de las manos la bolsa de lona que se desgarró dejando caer la ropa de Bucky al suelo.

-Tengo, tengo que irme…tengo que irme, Steve, soy un peligro, para ti, para todos…incluso para Loki…- murmuraba intentando recoger la ropa-…ahora no tiene la magia suficiente para defenderse….

-¡Ey!- lo zarandeó Steve, arrojándolo con fuerza al pie de la cama. Instintivamente Bucky abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, continuó murmurando para si- Bucky, escúchame, no tienes por qué irte, eres mi amigo, no vas a ningún lado. Y…Loki, por favor, ¡Casi destruye Nueva York él solo, hizo volar una base de Shield, solo… no creo que detenerte, con poca magia, le sea un problema!- habló, hasta que Bucky se relajó.

Steve escuchó las cosas incongruentes que Bucky empezó a balbucear, hasta que el Soldado de Invierno se hubo desahogado. De este modo entendió que igualmente como había escuchado a James, debía escuchar a Tony. Se sintió un idiota.

-Tienes que irte- gruñó de pronto Bucky, para asombro de Steve.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡TONY TE NECESITA MALDICIÓN!- exclamó Bucky apretando la mandíbula.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Steve se apartó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Sabes lo que es estar en una situación desconocida?- murmuró Bucky, él se había sentido así mucho tiempo, y sabía que Steve también.

-No…

-¡Mentiroso!- gruñó Bucky poniéndose de pie y encarando a Steve quién se sentó al borde de la cama.

-No lo sé ¿bien?- murmuró Steve intentando hacerse el desentendido.

-¡LO SABES BIEN, ROGERS! ¡TUS PADRES MURIERON! ¡EXPERIMENTARON CONTIGO PARA DEJARTE ENTRAR EN EL EJÉRCITO! ¡DESPERTARSE EN EL SIGLO XXI, SIN NADIE A QUIÉN ACUDIR!- bramó Bucky, impactando a Steve quién abrió los ojos como platos. -¡¿Cómo carajos te sentías?!-

-¡SOLO, SOLO Y ASUSTADO!- gritó Steve en un arrebato, poniéndose de pie y quedándose sin palabras. Se dio completa cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo crees que Tony se siente? Lo abandonaste cuando descubrió que estaba embarazado y podía morir.-

-Te agrada mucho Stark, por lo visto- refunfuñó Steve, había ido allí en busca de apoyo o algo.

-No puedo estar de acuerdo con tu estupidez. Cuando "golpeabas" a tipos en callejones al menos tenías un punto - dijo Bucky con un deje de sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos-. Abandonas a Tony, como todo el mundo lo ha hecho…

Steve palideció, sabía que Bucky tenía razón. Balbuceó, decidido a ir por Tony; habían pasado nada más que tres días, Iron Man debía estar molesto y dolido, pero no le negaría regresar, eso lo sabía.

-¿Y bien?- musitó Bucky, impaciente al verlo murmurar incoherencias.

-Debo…debo irme. Voy por…- afirmó Steve intentando marcharse, Bucky lo tomó por los hombros.

-Espera. ¡Menudo susto le darás a un embarazando llegando con la camisa llena de sangre y cristales!- dijo, culpable, señalando la espalda lastimada de Steve.

-Tienes razón-, el rubio tomó una camisa al azar de las que había en el piso y con aire despreocupado fue al baño.

No le fue fácil retirarse las astillas y el cristal. Bucky tuvo que ayudarlo. Una vez hecho eso decidió darse un rápido baño porque olía a tres días de sofá, sufrimiento y salidas a correr. Bucky también le prestó un pantalón.

Para tranquilizarse Bucky se tendió en la cama a ver un programa ochentero que le agradaba. Debido al calor del medio día, decidió quitarse la camisa y los calcetines, desperezándose y de vez en cuando pasando al canal de cocina, pues prefería aprender él a dejar a Loki que volara en pedazos el apartamento. Steve salió de la ducha refunfuñando por haber dejado la ropa afuera.

Ocurrió en un segundo. La puerta se abrió, Steve por tomar el pantalón que se le cayó al suelo dejó caer la toalla que llevaba alrededor de la cintura; Loki entró quedándose atorado con sus palabras en la boca cuando vio a SU Bucky semi desnudo en la cama y a un totalmente descubierto Steve.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!- gritó con su tono de niño mimado y psicótico. Bucky saltó de la cama al verlo acercarse a un confundido Steve.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Loki le estampó un puño en la mandíbula a Steve seguido de un codazo. El Capitán, ya golpeado por la pelea de esa mañana con Bucky, cayó: inconsciente. Loki se volvió hacia Bucky, furioso.

-No es lo que piensas- exclamó el Soldado de Invierno.

-Explícame entonces, porque llamó la mujer del piso de arriba diciendo que lo vio caer desde la ventana. Supe que tenías un episodio, vengo y me los encuentro a los dos ¡Explícate, James!….

-¡Pero ya lo has noqueado!- se quejó Bucky, bufando exasperado antes de cubrir a Steve con una manta; verlo desnudo y a Loki tan campante a su lado era incómodo.

Le explicó al Dios del Engaño todo lo ocurrido esa mañana. Loki le creyó, y posesivo lo besó. No tardaron en caer en el colchón, Bucky encima meciendo las caderas sobre Loki sin dejar de besarlo.

-Espera…Espera- detuvo las ávidas manos de Loki que iban por su pantalón. –No es respetuoso- señaló a Steve aun inconsciente.

-¡Y a quién le importa el respeto!- ronroneó Loki introduciendo la mano en el pantalón de Bucky y tomando su hombría. James gimió, pero tuvo que controlarse.

-Loki…-demandó, el pelinegro gruñó, empujándolo a un lado con fuerza para besarlo una vez más.

-Siempre me convences- se quejó antes de apartarse.

-Y eso que soy un simple Midgarniano ¿eh?- se burló Bucky, mientras veía como Loki hacía levitar a Steve con todo y manta llevándolo al sofá.

Regresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y aproximándose como un niño caprichoso que quiere su dulce, hacia Bucky. En el camino se despojó de su ropa. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre James.

-Estará inconsciente durante unas horas, tenemos tiempo- susurró moviendo las caderas.

-Eres increíble- musitó James, indignado pero entusiasmado-…realmente increíble- gimió ante los egoístas y sensuales movimientos de Loki.

El Gigante de hielo se mordió el labio inferior, antes de besar fogosamente al Soldado del Invierno.

….

Ojalá Tony tuviera dudas sobre abortar al bebé, eso les daría tiempo para encontrarlo y detenerlo, pensó Thor mientras atravesaba como un rayo con su martillo Manhattan, viendo pasar debajo suyo la gran metrópoli como una cinta de película vieja y borrosa. Descendió en un callejón de Brooklyn evitando llamar la atención.

No le fue difícil dar con el edificio donde sabía que ahora vivía su hermano. Una sonrisa divertida asomó en su rostro antes de ingresar al edificio de apartamentos; jamás habría imaginado a su hermano viviendo como un midgarniano.

Su gesto desapareció al recordar que estaba allí para advertir a su amigo, Steven Rogers, de la desaparición de Tony hace tres días. Tenía la esperanza de que Loki los ayudara a encontrarlo.

Subió con agilidad las escaleras hasta la puerta correcta y ya que la encontró abierta simplemente entró.

Respiró profundamente al pensar que aun cuando Loki los ayudara Tony podía haber perdido ya al niño. Juro para sí mismo que golpearía a Steve si eso había llegado a suceder.

…..

Steve sintió la cabeza palpitarle, entreabrió los ojos escuchando unos pasos acercarse a él. Por un instante creyó que acababa de despertar del hielo, o que había sido brutalmente atacado por algún villano. Los recuerdos llegaron a él como una bofetada.

Tony. Tenía que ir a ver a Tony; Bucky le había ayudado a darse cuenta de que había actuado como un completo idiota ante el dificultoso embarazo de su Tony. Se levantó en el sofá abruptamente, respirando agitado y mirando a su alrededor…

Entonces recordó que Loki lo había golpeado. No lo culpó.

Recorrió el apartamento con la mirada, dándose cuenta que la azulada oscuridad que reinaba no era ilusión suya. Había anochecido. Un mal presentimiento le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando reparó en que en la estancia una silueta conocida había aparecido. Se trataba de Thor.

Loki era sinónimo de problemas, pensó Steve, pero al ver el rostro preocupado y sigiloso de su amigo Asgardiano, supo que Thor también podía ser símbolo de mal augurio.

Habiendo escuchado la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, mientras Steve se ponía de pie acercándose a un compungido Thor, Loki y Bucky salieron de la habitación. Thor los analizó mirándolos de pies a cabeza; estaban despeinados, se los notaba cansados y acalorados; rodó los ojos, volviendo su atención al Capitán América.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Rogers, tenso, tragando saliva con fuerza y cruzando sus brazos.

Bucky y Loki escucharon atentos la respuesta de Thor.

-Tony se fue….hace tres días que no sabemos dónde está-.

Bucky cubrió su boca con gesto de asombro; Loki levantó ambas cejas torciendo sus labios. Steve se limitó a retroceder, la cabeza le daba vueltas, su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos y todo parecía borroso. Eso quería decir que Tony se había marchado la mañana siguiente a su abandono.

-¿A… a dónde fue?- tartamudeó sintiendo sus labios temblar y sus ojos humedecerse.

-Fue a Boston- respondió inesperadamente Loki.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Bucky y Steve al unísono, viendo al Dios del Engaño con molestia.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo los ojos puestos sobre cada uno de ustedes, mi magia aun sirve para algo. Creí que Tony estaba viajando a Boston para alejarse del…Capitán- dijo esto último con desdén, cruzando los brazos en jarras. –Pero no tiene mucho sentido si ni siquiera les avisó a ustedes- señaló a Thor refiriéndose a los demás Vengadoras. –Para mí que se trae algo entre manos…

-¿Y tú eres experto en eso?- gruñó Steve.

-¡Tú lo abandonaste, señor Perfección!- rió Loki, sarcástico.

Steve apretó los puños como si deseara golpearlo; tanto Thor como Bucky se interpusieron en su camino. Profirió un grito enérgico y exasperado, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la pared, haciendo dos huecos en esta.

-¡No esto! ¡No quería que ocurriera esto!- bramó. –Podría sufrir algún colapso, cualquier cosa podría ocurrirle si está solo….

Bucky apretó sus hombros, obligándolo a sentarse en un sofá. Loki preparó cuatro tazas de cáfe, y forzaron al capitán a beber una para que calmase. Tras unos momentos de especulaciones sobre a dónde iría Tony, Steve se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban dispuestos a ayudar; incluso el egoísta, desinteresado y socarrón Loki.

Fueron por el auto de Bucky y en pocos minutos salieron a las calles. Steve trataba de marcar el número de cualquier de los vengadores, transcurridos varios minutos por fin contestó la voz de Natasha; sonaba descolocada y nerviosa. Steve se preguntó si tendría que ver con Clint.

-¡¿Hace cuánto se fue Tony?!-, Steve clavó su mirada en el parabrisas.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- musitó Clint, quién siempre estaba con Nat.

-Thor vino, buscando a Loki, Loki dio con el paradero de Tony. Está en Boston ¡¿Qué demonios hace en Boston?!- el grito de Steve sobresaltó a quienes lo acompañaban en el auto, Bucky conducía y Thor y Loki iban en el asiento de atrás.

-Allí hay una clínica de aborto…-respondió Natasha, entrecortadamente.

Steve palideció, su mano tembló en el teléfono y Bucky tuvo que darle un codazo para que reaccionara.

-Eso no me lo dijo Thor- musitó Steve viendo por el retrovisor a un rubio con gesto culpable-…solo dijo, solo dijo que había escapado…- sonó abruptamente pasmado.

-¡Tú no querías al bebé de todos modos! ¡No seas mojigato, Rogers!-la exclamación de Clint le hizo saber a Steve que no solo perdería a su amado Tony, sino también al bebé y a todos sus amigos.

-Nos vemos en el Starbucks a la salida de Nueva York…- anunció en tono neutral; Bucky se había desviado hacia la interestatal. Irían por Tony en ese mismo instante…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para buscar a Tony, y decirle que eres tú o el bebé como un completo desalmado?- espetó Natasha del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Quiero a MI bebé y a MI Tony; A SALVO!- gritó Steve enrojeciendo de rabia antes de aplastar el celular volviéndolo añicos en su mano. Acto seguido escondió el rostro en sus palmas, evitando que un grito de frustración y desespero abandonara su boca.

-Ese era mi celular- se quejó Loki en el asiento trasero. Bucky le dirigió una mirada pidiendo que se callara.

Aceleraron. El Starbucks no debía estar a más de unos cinco kilómetros en ese largo y lúgubre tramo de la interestatal, a cuyas espaldas se perdía la silueta iluminada de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Steve, contemplando el paisaje, rezó porque Tony y el bebé estuvieran bien.

…

 **Gracias por leer ;)**

 **xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bloqueo, locura, estrés, creo que cancelaré la historia… nah mentira, lento, lento pero ahí le sigo….**

 **Acabo de darme cuenta (porque soy una lenta) de que este fic ya pasó de humor a drama…. Después de este capítulo regresamos a las ocurrencias…**

… **..**

 **Capítulo**

 **11**

" **Miedo y Confusión"**

…

Tony había pasado los tres últimos días en Boston. Gracias al modo de sigilo y su desconexión total de Jarvis estaba seguro de que nadie daría con su paradero. Le era difícil atenderse solo por lo que había estado tumbado en esa cama de hotel todo ese tiempo, pues con cada movimiento sentía terribles punzadas atravesarle el abdomen y sus huesos de las caderas crujir amenazando con volverse añicos.

Finalmente había logrado conseguir algo de morfina y reunir las fuerzas suficientes para llamar a la clínica que hace tanto tiempo había conseguido para que Molly abortase. Con nerviosismo pero decidido le explicó a detalle su situación a una mujer que atendió su llamada; confundida aunque no asustada, ella le pidió que esperase en la línea. A los pocos minutos un sujeto de voz gruesa y pausada habló con Tony, le pidió más detalles de su situación; y dijo, con inusual naturalidad, que era un problema que podían resolver.

Tony le proporcionó datos falsos, y colgó tras enterarse del costo de todo el "asunto". Con el corazón en vilo hizo un esfuerzo por vestirse. La mano le tembló al alcanzar su billetera, y fue incapaz de abrir la puerta del hotel. Se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá que había junto a la salida, y con dedos temblorosos entreabrió la áspera cortina. La luz de la carretera y el resplandor de las pocas habitaciones ocupadas en ese simplón hotel lo deslumbraron.

Tras un instante de profundo silencio en la azulada oscuridad de la pequeña habitación, sintió un nudo apretar su garganta mientras sus ojos castaños escocían. Aunque trató de controlarse las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos. Acarició con su mano izquierda el redondeado bulto que se formaba bajo su camisa azul marino, clavando al mismo tiempo la mirada en la curva que dibujaba la interestatal antes de ingresar a la urbe bien iluminada de Boston.

-Esta noche nos voy a salvar a ambos- dijo, no muy convencido, sintiendo que el bebé podía escucharlo. Lo salvaría a él de ese mundo, se dijo, y después quizá tomase un frasco de aspirinas y un par de botellas de Whisky hasta ver el mundo apagarse ante sus ojos.

Se negó a pensar en Steve, en si aquello era correcto o no, y en cuánto había llegado a querer a su hijo sin siquiera conocerlo. Respiró profundo, y armándose de valor salió. Tomó su auto tras cancelar en la caja donde una anciana mujer gorda apenas le prestó atención a la descolocada expresión que Tony llevaba en el rostro.

Tomó la interestatal ingresando pronto a los barrios conglomerados de Boston. A sus costados pasaban un sinnúmero de edificios, escaparates iluminados, aceras donde la gente caminaba apresurada e hileras de bonitas casas de estilo colonial. Al estacionarse cerca de un callejón donde un edificio de ladrillos humedecidos tenía un gran rótulo oxidado donde se leía "Clínica Obstetra", Tony sintió que se le iban las fuerzas. Apagó el motor del auto y escuchando atentamente como su alma se rompía, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus puños apretados en el volante. Rompió a llorar, en silencio, mordiendo sus dedos y sofocando sus sollozos con ambas manos.

Lloró tiritando a causa de un frío inesperado, y cerrando los ojos para imaginar que Steve estaba allí, que lo apoyaba o lo detenía, pero que por lo menos era parte de su vida en ese confuso y turbio momento. Incluso llegó a imaginar la tibieza de la mano de Steve sobre su hombro, acariciando su brazo y llegando a su mano donde entrelazaba sus dedos.

Recobró la calma muy lentamente. Tras secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa y respirar varias veces, bajó del auto. Se vio obligado a apoyarse abruptamente de espaldas sobre el auto al sentir un tirón en la espalda baja y escuchar un crujido en la parte posterior de sus caderas.

Respiró hasta que el dolor se desvaneció; y sin mirar a su alrededor ingresó en el callejón aledaño. Era un sucio lugar repleto de basura en bolsas rojas con marcas de "infeccioso"; un caudal de agua mohoso corría por el centro de éste reflejando las luces de la calle. Tan solo era visible una puerta de madera oscura con un fusible titilando a un costado.

Tony se plantó frente a ésta, mirándola y recordando que ese había sido el lugar donde su amante de la universidad perdió al bebé.

Pasó una mano por sus desgreñados cabellos castaños y pensó que finalmente perdería todo a Steve, a su bebé, y lo último que le quedaba de cordura; en un callejón desolado a mitad de la noche, con tres mil dólares en la billetera y un hombre desconocido en una clínica de abortos clandestina.

….

Steve daba vueltas hecho una furia en la entrada del Starbucks cuando los demás vengadores llegaron. No tuvieron tiempo para discusiones aunque la mayoría fulminó con la mirada al Capitán. Nathasha en el corto trayecto que los tomó llegar hasta allí logró configurar un par de protocolos de Jarvis para que le informase cuales fueron los últimos teléfonos marcados por el StarkPhone de Tony hace tres días antes de que escapara se la Torre. Fue fácil engañar a la mujer que contestó para que soltara la información sobre la clínica en Boston.

Una vez obtuvieron la dirección decidieron emprender el viaje a Massachusetts.

-¡No!- de manera abrupta, cuando Bucky intento abrir la puerta del auto, Loki se interpuso.

-Loks, no es momento de bromas- gruñó el Soldado del Invierno.

Detrás de él Steve se puso tenso, Thor preparó su martillo para detener a su hermano si es que pretendía algo malicioso, Bruce tuvo que respirar varias veces para no ponerse verde, mientras que Clint y Nathasha deslizaron sus manos a las armas que siempre portaban con ellos. Pepper fue la única que pareció entender lo que Loki quería hacer.

-Tiene otro plan, no sean paranoicos- gruñó ella, abriéndose paso entre todos.

-Paranoicos histéricos- añadió Loki torciendo una mueca a Bucky y Thor que intentaban disculparse.

-¿Y en que consiste el plan?- exclamó Steve, siguiendo a Loki que se apartó junto a Pepper, del estacionamiento.

-Es sencillo…- Loki extendió sus manos hacia adelante como si algo fuese a aparecer de sus palmas. Todos, incluso su hermano que, se inclinaron a ver. –No he perdido toda mi magia…

-Espero que tu truquito nos lleve pronto donde Tony- dijo Steve, ansioso.

Antes de que alguien pudiese agregar cualquier cosa más unas hebras plateadas nacieron de los dedos de Loki envolviéndose en torno a sus palmas como un agujero de gusano. Los Vengadores que tenían la mirada fija allí sintieron un mareo extraño. El poder de la magia los atrajo convirtiéndolos a ellos en hilillos de luz que desaparecieron por la espiral plateada con un estallido ensordecedor.

Lo último que quedó de ellos a un costado de la interestatal fue un ligero resplandor que flotó en el aire como niebla.

…..

La desintegración fue espantosa salvo para Thor y Loki quienes empleaban métodos semejantes para viajar entre los nueve mundos. Aparecieron en una esquina de Boston, asustando a varios transeúntes que saltaron palideciendo al verlos salir de la nada. Del cúmulo de luz del cual fueron arrojados Steve salió disparado contra unos cubos de basura y un letrero de una cafetería; Bruce cayó de bruces sobre el pavimento apartándose apenas de un auto que pasaba a toda velocidad por la calle; Pepper se desplomó sentada sobre la acera donde confundida hizo tropezar a Bucky quién intentó salir con cierta normalidad. Clint y Natasha aparecieron hecho un nudo de piernas y brazos, abrazados al otro y ruborizados por la incomodidad del inoportuno momento.

Thor emergió con gracilidad y elegancia dando una voltereta en el aire aterrizando sobre sus piernas flexionadas para después erguirse sin problema. Loki fue el último, se limitó a aparecer caminando con sus aire de arrogancia; extendiendo la mano para ayudar tan solo al Soldado del Invierno quién le dedicó una tiesa sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estamos?- murmuró Pepper, apenas reponiéndose gracias a Bruce que la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

El grupo paseó sus miradas por los alrededores; entornando los ojos. En efecto aquello era Boston, y al parecer la dirección que Nathasha había conseguido de Molly; lo preocupante resultó percatarse de que en el horizonte una franja rojiza nacía. Había amanecido.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado en tu hechizo?!- gritó Steve, desencajado, asiento a Loki por las solapas del abrigo al borde provocar que Bucky lo golpease por su arrebato.

-Menos de lo que hubiésemos tardado en auto, mi poder ya no es tan bueno gracias a ustedes, monos coloridos- escupió Loki refiriéndose a los vengadores. Entornó los ojos con desdén y se zafó del agarre de Steve, decidido a decir algo más, abrió la boca, pero permaneció estático mirando a un punto a las espaldas del Capitán América.

-¿Qué ocurre…?- masculló Steve al notar que cada uno de sus amigos miraba hacia el mismo sitio. Giró por sobre su hombro y sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies; tuvo que volverse por completo para comprobar que no era una alucinación.

Era Tony, quién arrastrando los pies, envuelto en un abrigo de color claro que escondía el probablemente ausente bulto en su abdomen, caminaba hacia su auto. Tiritaba, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro el cual carecía de expresión. Tenía sus vivaces ojos castaños ausentes.

Steve sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, el corazón se oprimió en su pecho. Tenía la culpa de aquello, se dijo, él había rechazado como un imbécil al milagro que Tony llevaba en su cuerpo, y había destrozado a la persona que más amaba.

Avanzó sin contemplaciones hacia Tony tomándolo por desprevenido. El ingeniero parpadeó varias veces antes de reconocerlo, y frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-Steve…- pronunció, su voz rota.-Steve ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Dime que no lo hiciste, Tony. ¡Por favor dime que no lo hiciste!- gritó, sus ojos humedecidos y sus manos apretando con fuerza los hombros de Iron Man, conteniendo el sacudirlo para que respondiese.

-Me haces daño- se quejó él, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¡Anthony Stark, lo perdiste! ¡Maldición, lo hiciste!- bramó Steve soltándolo para no golpearlo, dando vueltas sobre si mismo y golpeando el auto de Tony hundiendo el metal. –Era nuestro hijo…-

-Eso no opinabas cuando te dije que quería tenerlo. ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas cuando me colapse, donde demonios estabas cuando tomé la decisión de perderlo?! ¡Me diste a elegir entre el bebé y tú ¡¿Cómo esperabas que lidiara con eso?!– exclamó Tony apoyándose en el auto mientras respiraba agitado e incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

-Lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad, lo lamento.- confesó Steve, atrapando a Tony en sus brazos cuando estuvo a punto de desvanecerse. El ingeniero hallando protección en su regazo rompió a llorar gimoteando algo ininteligible para el rubio. –Lamento haberme ido, fui un cobarde, un imbécil…

Entonces llegó a sus oídos algo inusual que turbó su mente. Era una risa, una risa mezclada con llantos débiles.

-Deberías irte con Bucky, no te preocupes por mi…- era Tony,-…el bebé estará bien-

Solo en ese instante a Steve se le ocurrió deslizar una de sus manos, temeroso, hasta la panza aun redonda y firme de Tony. Sintió que volvía a respirar, y que el frío escapaba de sus huesos.

 **(Tres Horas Antes)**

Tony cruzó el umbral de esa puerta tras mucho pensarlo. Quizá impulsado por el frío que descendía sobre Boston a causa de la oscura madrugada, mismo que ni el abrigo que fue a traer del auto pudo calmar. Ingresó a una estancia de suelos blancos, paredes pintadas de un rosa bajo, con un escritorio repleto de papeles al costado de una puerta y una fila de sillas apostadas contra la pared donde una mujer rubia de cabello teñido fumaba con nerviosismo repiqueteando con sus uñas mal pintadas sobre su pierna descubierta gracias al corto vestido floreado que usaba.

Temeroso Tony se acercó al escritorio donde otra mujer, de cabello cano y rostro arrugado, leía a través de sus gruesos anteojos un libro amarillento y empolvado. Carraspeó llamando la atención de ella, quién con aire despectivo recorrió una impávida mirada sobre Tony.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó en tono áspero.

-Tengo una cita a esta hora.- dijo Tony, un nudo apretando su pecho y las manos sudándole.

Nada garantizaba que esa gente no sintiera duda sobre su caso, comenzara a hacer preguntas y lo reconocieran. Cualquier ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra sabía que podía ganar millonadas con vender la simple noticia de "Tony Stark en una clínica de abortos", cualquier periódico o canal de Tv mataría por la noticia de una celebridad masculina embarazada. Un fenómeno, se dijo Tony.

La mujer revisó vagamente un cuaderno repleto de tachones y notas que descansaba sobre el papeleo del escritorio.

-¿Tres mil dólares? ¿Eh? Debe ser un caso importante- entornó los ojos hacia la panza de Tony quién la cubrió con el abrigo, fulminando a la mujer con la mirada.

-Siéntate ahí y espera- señaló despreocupadamente hacia la silla que había junto a la mujer rubia de vestido corto; y volvió sin más a la lectura de su libro.

Aliviado por la falta de interés de la mujer, Tony se acomodó donde le habían dicho. El aroma esterilizado del lugar le provocaba náuseas, y el esperar solo prolongaba su suplicio, la culpa que sentía por estar haciendo aquello.

-¿Te hiciste operación, cariño?- la voz chillona y zalamera de la rubia teñida a su costado sobresaltó a Tony.

Tardó en captar el significado de las palabras de la mujer y parpadeó varias veces, aun sin poder creerlo.

-¿Cuánto te costó? Parece haber salido muy bien- comentó ella, viéndolo de pies a cabeza- te vez bastante hombre.

Por supuesto, pensó Tony, la mujer del escritorio, así como el hombre que lo atendió por teléfono, e incluso esa joven a su lado crecían que era un hombre transexual. Tony había escuchado en muchas ocasiones que algunas mujeres al realizarse el cambio de sexo conservaban su aparato reproductor interno con el fin de tener un hijo.

-¿Asustado?- la rubia levantó las cejas sacando a Tony de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí, un poco- musitó él, tiritando de frío.

-Tranquilo. No duele y apenas se demoran- espetó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y dando una calada a su cigarro. Vio a Tony temblar y preguntó -¿Es un niño que quieres? ¿Verdad?- aunque sonó como un afirmación.

Tony tragó saliva asintiendo con torpeza y desviando la mirada de la mujer. Esta suspiró.

-¿Y por qué no?- cuestionó soltando una columna de humo.

-Su padre no lo quiere-, Tony suspiró.

-¿Y?-, la brusquedad con que ella lo dijo hizo a Tony regresar sus ojos castaños hacia los verdes de ella. La mujer sacó un bolso que había escondido bajo la silla y extrajo de este una botella. Bebió un par de tragos ofreciendo uno a Tony, quién sacudió la cabeza. -¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? Porque cada hijo de puta con el que cojo usa condón, pero de vez en cuando algún imbécil me paga más por hacerlo sin nada- tomó otro trago y guardó la botella de lo que parecía ser tequila. Miró a su vientre, apenas hinchado. –No amo a esos sujetos, pero sí tendría más dinero para tener esta criatura, y consiguiera un trabajo decente para dejar mi actual labor…amaría tener un niño- sonrió triste y se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta junto al escritorio, donde arrojó un fajo de cincuenta dólares.

-¿Y si fuera un embarazo riesgoso? ¿Y si no pudieras estas presente para verlo crecer?- espetó Tony, desesperado.

-Lo perdería- suspiró ella, arrojando el cigarro a una papelera- No tengo padres, ni familia con quién dejarlo…- el médico, un hombre larguirucho la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta.

Una joven de dieciséis años con el rostro pálido se deslizó fuera del consultorio, desapareciendo con rapidez.

Tony permaneció sentado, con la mente y el rostro en blanco. Ella tenía razón, no podía dejar a su hijo a la deriva; todo el dinero de las empresas Stark no criaría a un niño. Sin embargo, reflexionó a los pocos minutos, a pesar de no tener padres, ni a Steve, tenía una familia; una extraña familia a veces disfuncional pero que sin duda cuidarían de su niño. Solo era cuestión de ser valiente, se dijo, pero antes de ponerse de pie, la puerta se abrió.

La joven rubia salió, un poco pálida y tiritando mientras bebía de su botella, absorta.

-¿Cuándo podré volver a trabajar, doc?- le dijo al hombre larguirucho de bata blanca.

-En dos días- respondió éste estirando el cuello para ver a su próximo paciente. La promesa de tres mil dólares.

-Mierda- gruñó ella arrojando la botella vacía a la misma papelera y dirigiéndose a la salida. Volteó hacia Tony y le guiñó un ojo- suerte, cariño-.

Antes de que el médico pudiese llamarlo, Tony saltó de su asiento, alcanzando a la mujer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó, intrigado. Ella lo miró desconfiada, pero tras dar un suspiro, respondió.

-Sofía Malraux- sonrió con ternura y desapareció por el callejón contoneando sus caderas.

-¡Ey, tú!- la mujer del escritorio llamó a Tony, este apenas se volteó- Tu turno, entra- cabeceó hacia el consultorio.

Tony frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero…olvidé el dinero en… el auto-, dijo y salió disparado de allí.

La velocidad con lo que lo hizo y el frío que golpeó en su rostro causaron que palideciera y tiritara. Perdido en sus pensamientos, con el rostro inexpresivo pero el corazón latiendo con esperanza, caminó hacia el auto sin percatarse de que, disparados de un cúmulo de luz, aparecieron con suma torpeza sus amigos Vengadores a unos pocos metros del callejón.

-Bucky te está esperando allá, con los demás. Vete- gruñó el castaño cabeceando en dirección a los Vengadores, y abriendo la puerta del vehículo donde pretendía entrar, zafándose de los brazos de Steve.

-¿Bucky?- la voz de Natasha interrumpió; Tony levantó su mirada hacia la pelirroja- Bucky está con Loki, lo que viste en las cámaras de vigilancia, fue un mal entendido- explicó acercándose al auto.

Tony suspiró, cerró la puerta y cruzando los brazos con el mejor gesto arrogante que pudo hacer, miró fijamente a Steve.

-No soy bueno mintiendo, Tony. Bucky es…- se encogió de hombros-…como mi hermano mayor, un fastidioso e irritante hermano mayor-.

-Tendrás que convencerme- sonrió Tony, débil.

-Te lo aseguro, mortal- intervino Loki, -tomando posesivamente la mano de Bucky- soy mucho mejor que el vejestorio de noventa años- curvó sus labios.

-Solo eres un vejestorio de más de mil años- bromeó Bucky, lo cual arrancó una sincera risa en Tony.

Los demás Vengadores se habían acercado poco a poco, pronto saludaron al ingeniero rodeándolo de abrazos. Bruce se disponía a reclamarlo sobre la estúpida hazaña que realizó al viajar hasta Boston y pasar tres días en un hotel de mala muerte; cuando Steve dijo:

-¿Tony? ¿Te sientes bien?- pues había estado absorto mirándolo, tan atento que no tardó en notar que algo iba mal cuando las largas pestañas de Stark parpadearon varias veces, sus labios se crisparos y la palidez cundió en su rostro bronceado. –Tony…

Pero Tony no lo escuchó, sintió que las voces se alejaban, y sus piernas perdían fuerza. El mundo dio vueltas y se vino abajo, el frío de la madrugada estremeció sus huesos cuando se desplomó atrapado por los brazos de Steve. Steve cuyo rostro junto con el de los demás Vengadores fue volviéndose borroso hasta desaparecer…

 **Gracias por leer mis tonterías ;)**

 **Dejen Reviews… y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo….**

 **Los quiero.**

 **xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pido disculpas por haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo pero la Universidad no me ha dado tiempo y además eso de los Trailers de Civil War me han quemado el circuito.**

 **Esta vez sí actualizaré pronto, se los prometo, os doy mi palabra ;)**

 **No se olviden de dejar Riviews.**

 **XOXO**

 **Capítulo**

 **12**

" **Sorpresas"**

Los párpados de Tony pesaban mucho. Un bostezo afloró en sus labios, y con dificultad se removió en la cama. Buscó a tientas un cuerpo a su lado, y en su lugar encontró las frías sábanas arrugadas. Sobresaltado abrió los ojos; la azulada luz matinal hirió sus ojos, pero no lo suficiente para que no pudiese darse cuenta de su soledad en la cama.

Su boca se secó y sus ojos escocieron; una opresión en su pecho creció. Tuvo que apartar el pánico con mucho esfuerzo y deslizar una mano desde el pecho hasta su vientre para recordar que ya no estaba en Boston, que las cosas marchaban mejor.

Cerró los ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire y tras varios minutos dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso de alivio. Allí estaba justo bajo su mano: un tibio bulto prominente. Hizo un poco de presión y la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior se removió como dándole los buenos días.

Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Era un gesto genuino, emotivo y completamente ajeno al frívolo y desquiciado Tony que era antes de Steve, o al inseguro y asustado Tony que intentó perder a aquel pequeño milagro que se removía en su vientre.

-Jarvis- llamó en tono quedo.

-¿Si, señor?- respondió la voz robótica.

-¿Dónde está el Capitán Rogers?- inquirió, relajado.

-Salió a correr antes de que amaneciera, calculo que regresará en aproximadamente una hora- respondió Jarvis

Tony pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos castaños y volvió a bostezar. Se dejó caer en la cama, pesadamente e intentó cerrar los ojos, pero una pequeña patada en el vientre lo hizo refunfuñar; quería esperar a Steve, pero el bebé y su propio cuerpo estaban famélicos. No podía ni debía descuidar su salud por lo que a regañadientes se levantó.

Arrastró sus pies hasta el baño colocando inevitablemente las manos en su espalda baja para ayudarse. Su vientre abultado empezaba a dificultarle sus movimientos pero no podía estar más agradecido, con cada uno de sus amigos, con Steve, e incluso con Loki…

Miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el baño. Recorrió sus ojos a lo largo de su propio cuerpo, y quedó genuinamente asombrado. Cuando decidió ir a Boston había estado en los huesos, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y debido a una anemia crónica después diagnosticada por Bruce, sufría constantes desmayos. Ahora las únicas marcas que tenía en el cuerpo eran gratas mordidas en su cuello y hombros, y señales rojizas de dedos en sus caderas. Su vientre se había ampliado de una forma casi natural sin causar más que fuertes dolores musculares, pero ninguna fractura de huesos, ni rupturas arteriales que pudieran arriesgar su vida.

Estaba tan bien que en las últimas tres noches había tenido buenas y reconfortantes sesiones de sexo con su Capitán. Sonrió ante los recuerdos; Steve al principio había estado reacio ante la idea sin importar cuanto Tony le asegurase que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones; pero Tony tenía sus trucos, bastó salir totalmente desnudo de la ducha, meterse en las sábanas y acurrucarse contra Steve. Al principio el rubio lo había acariciado castamente, luego vinieron los besos… sus lenguas se encontraron, los jadeos desataron los movimientos necesitados de sus cuerpos, pronto el pantalón de pijama de Steve terminó en el suelo junto con sus preocupaciones. Le hizo el amor a Tony con devoción, deseo y mucho cuidado; a veces al castaño llegó a desesperarle que sus penetraciones no fuesen tan frenéticas pero al final terminó desfrutándolo.

Steve empezaba a darse cuenta de que Tony estaba, en efecto, mucho más fuerte que la vez que lo encontró en Boston. Esos días habían sido duros tanto para Tony como para Steve, pues el ingeniero pasó en cuidados intensivos durante días, entre la inconciencia; mientras que Steve no se despegó de él hasta cuando lo dieron de alta…

Todo gracias a Loki, pensó Tony. Tomó unos pantalones grises de chándal y una sudadera estampada algo descolorida y grande. Calzó unos zapatos deportivos y mirándose al espejo decidió que el dios del Engaño no era tan malvado como algunos pensaban, solo estaba un poco desequilibrado.

Una risilla escapó de sus labios. Entre los vengadores, sinceramente, quién no estaba desequilibrado.

Todavía tenía sus recelos respecto a la magia de Loki, o lo que quedaba de ella, pero al parecer estaba surtiendo un buen efecto. Loki había prometido que haría lo posible por mejorar la salud de Tony, y así había sucedido, gracias a sus hechizos, y a una planta extraña que Thor trajo de Asgard en las tres últimas semanas Tony había recuperado peso, la fuerza y el brillo de sus ojos…aunque esto último se lo debía a Steve.

Tras el regreso de Boston y los días de inconciencia de Tony, Steve se había distanciado un poco, dormía a su lado, lo cuidaba y ayudaba a Loki en lo que podía para que Tony mejorara gracias a la magia asgardiana; pero no se atrevía a mirar a Tony. Había llegado incluso a dormir un par de noches en la sala, hasta la noche en que entró en la habitación y encontró al moreno hablándole a su vientre. Esto conmovió a Steve, quién sin pensarlo dos veces avanzó hasta Tony y le plantó un beso. Un beso que duró demasiado, en el que ambos se profesaron amor, al mismo tiempo que se pedían disculpas. Esa noche habían permanecido despiertos hasta el amanecer, hablando, compartiendo sus temores, y aclarando muchas cosas…hasta quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Tony salió del baño, ya había amanecido; cruzó la habitación con pasos lentos y salió al pasillo del departamento en dirección a la cocina. Decidió en un parpadeo que comería una deliciosa tarta de limón, si es que Thor no la había devorado ya; un buen vaso de chocolate (porque Bruce y Pepper no le dejaban tocar el café); un poco de zumo de naranja y algo de tocino.

Al asomarse a la cocina ladeó la cabeza. En las últimas tres semanas siempre era recibido por una escena semejante, pero cada día lo asombraba y sobrecogía un poco. Sus amigos… no, su familia, estaban todos allí, reunidos en ese especial alboroto al que llamaban desayuno. Asustado por quemarse con el aceite Clint preparaba, con un ridículo delantal floreado y unos guantes de podar anaranjados, tocino en la sartén; a su lado Bruce servía café para todos, mientras Pepper preparaba lo que parecía ser un omelet. Loki los veía con expresión burlona, entornando los ojos y medio sonriendo mientras, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, hacía flotar por encima de todos el batidor que Pepper buscaba. Al otro extremo de la barra Bucky conversaba en un fluido ruso con Nathasha, ambos reían, lo cual provocaba molestas miradas por parte de Clint y Loki, así como asombradas expresiones por parte de Thor quién junto al Soldado de Invierno y a Viuda Negra los miraba boquiabierto, tratando de entender, sin éxito, alguna de las palabras que decían.

Tony arrugó el entrecejo, torció los labios, pensativo y después se encogió de hombros para sí mismo. ¿Cómo Bucky y Loki habían terminado sumados a esa locura llamada hogar? Ni él mismo estaba seguro; pero después de salir del hospital Loki empezó con los hechizos para mejorar su salud, cada vez hacía más, así que pronto Thor y Steve insinuaron que lo mejor sería que el dios fuera a "pasar un tiempo" en la torre de los vengadores. Loki paseaba por allí haciendo travesuras para divertirse, hasta que eso no le bastó y trajo al Soldado de invierno con él. Bucky todavía tenía sus arranques de violencia, y por ello Steve lo vigilaba de cerca, al igual que Thor hacía con Loki. Una noche de sábado en que todos se reunían para ver películas Natasha, con su tono mordaz, los había llamado "Niñeras Rubias"

-¡Buenos Días!- exclamó Tony, su voz jovial y animada llamó la atención de todos. Ingreso con paso decidido y andar arrogante, aunque le duró poco pues una pequeña patada del bebé en su vientre le revolvió el estómago y lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Pepper, mirando a Bruce de reojo, preocupada. Tony asintió, se estiró como un gato, y avanzó hasta una taza de café humeante que Bruce acababa de servir.

-¡Wow, ¿estás loco?!- saltó Natasha, retirando la taza del alcance de Tony cuyos ojos castaños la miraron de forma asesina. –La cafeína no es buena en tu estado, ya te lo he dicho-, Tony rodó los ojos, y refunfuñando fue hasta la nevera de la cual sacó la leche y la sirvió en un vaso, bebió un sorbo y se fue a sentar en la barra.

-¿Tony, no se te olvida algo?- inquirió Bruce, apretando los labios.

-¡No quiero esas malditas pastillas!- exclamó Tony cuando Pepper tomó un frasco de la alacena y se lo colocó justo en frente. La pelirroja lo ignoró, pero tanto Bucky como Natasha clavaron sus ojos en el ingeniero. Como todas las mañanas terminó tomándolas.

-¡¿Dónde está ese maldito batidor?!- gruñó Pepper con las manos en las caderas, había revuelto cada cajón y estante de la cocina sin encontrarlo. Bruce le sonrió con ternura y señaló hacia su cabeza.

Bucky sonrió divertido, Clint estalló en carcajadas y Loki, antes de que Pepper lo ahorcara, dejó caer el batidor en las manos de la pelirroja.

El desayuno transcurrió entre pequeñas discusiones, bromas y risas. Clint, Natasha y Bucky fueron los primeros en retirarse; tenían una misión y debían partir ya; los siguió Pepper quién anunció debía asistir a una reunión en Stark Industries, Bruce tenía que bajar a los laboratorios así que la siguió, rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja con su brazo. Thor desapareció tras advertirle a Loki que no hiciera nada estúpido; seguramente iba a visitar a Jane o sabe quién a donde. El último en marcharse fue el dios del engaño:

-¿Piensas dejarme solo?- bromeó Tony.

-Sabes que debo ir a…-murmuró Loki, entre fastidiado y avergonzado, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-¿A qué? Lo siento, no te escuché- lo fastidió Tony, conteniendo una risa.

-A trabajar ¿ok?- gruñó Loki, entrando en el ascensor. Estaba conforme con llevar una vida humana, pero que cada mañana Tony le hiciera la misma pregunta lo irritaba.

Una vez Tony se quedó solo, habiendo terminado de desayunar dejó los platos en el fregadero y, con pasos dificultosos, caminó hacia su habitación, siguió de largo hasta la última puerta y la empujó. Ingresó casi con timidez y algo de sobrecogimiento a la habitación redecorada. Recorrió con la mirada las paredes azules salpicadas de plateado que Thor y Clint habían insistido en pintar, miró la cuna blanca que habían escogido con Steve en el centro comercial y los juguetes desperdigados sobre el colchón, regalo de Bruce. Observó el oso de peluche que Pepper había comprado, el cual descansaba junto al ventanal en una repisa; y suspiró al mirar la pequeña ropa perfectamente doblada que Natasha y él habían acomodado perfectamente doblada en un armario en forma de casita de dulces. Clavó sus ojos en las extrañas pegatinas en forma de animales que Loki y Bucky habían pegado en las ventanas; y no pudo evitar sentirse un estúpido…un estúpido profundamente agradecido.

Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a la cuna. Posó su mano en el vientre abultado bajo su sudadera ¿Cómo podía haber siquiera pensado que el bebé o él estaban solos? Incluso si Steve se había comportado como un idiota, tenía a Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor, a Pepper, e incluso a Loki y al Soldado del Invierno…

El bebé pateó un par de veces, como entendiendo los pensamientos de su padre.

-Estás cada vez más inquieto ¿eh?- le dijo Tony, inclinándose sobre su propio vientre, y rodeándolo con ambos brazos.

El bebé volvió a patear. Tony sonrió.

-¿Estas ansioso por salir? Te diría que no lo hicieras pero la tía Pepper te compró un lindo oso, y el Thor y Clint casi se matan el uno al otro pintando tu habitación, e incluso Bucky y cierto dios del engaño están ansiosos por conocerte…- el bebé volvió a patear, -Y por supuesto que te diré de tu papá- pensó en Steve, y las últimas semanas. –Está también muy contento por ti, tanto que me ha dado un pretexto para manipularlo, pero no es mi culpa tener hambre de melón con arándanos a las tres de la mañana… además, no era necesario que fuese a buscar por cada tienda de Nueva York el melón pero… no hay fuerza capaz de detener al capitán…-

La puerta crujió a su costado desconcentrando a Tony.

-Estabas al borde de llorar por el melón, Tony ¿Cómo esperabas que te dijera que no?- la voz de Steve reconfortó a Tony, quién sintió al bebé relajarse en su interior.

El castaño dedicó una sonrisa radiante al rubio quién permaneció apoyado en el marco de la puerta con expresión seria y brazos cruzados. Tony ladeó la cabeza e hizo un puchero y Steve rompió a reír, se acercó con paso decidido a Tony y se sentó en el espacio del sofá; le sonrió un tanto nervioso, tomó la mano áspera del ingeniero y la apretó entre sus manos. Entrelazó sus dedos y miró toda la habitación, después volvió su mirada a los ojos achocolatados de Tony.

-Gracias- pronunció el castaño, de pronto.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Steve, levantando una ceja.

-Por haberme salvado…-musitó Tony, desviando la mirada.

-Tony, ya hablamos de lo que ocurrió en Boston, y fue culpa mía por haberme comportado como un idiota- Tony lo interrumpió deslizando la mano a lo largo del brazo de Steve hasta el rostro de éste.

-No hablaba de eso. Tú me has salvado de muchas maneras, sí, pero la más importante fue aquella vez que nos encontramos en ese bar- se encogió de hombros. Steve lo miró con ternura, y acarició el vientre hinchado de Tony. –Habría terminado con una sobredosis o algo parecido, tengo un enfermo instinto autodestructivo y siempre me sentí vacío…- los labios le temblaron a Tony, maldijo por lo bajo la sensibilidad que le producían las hormonas.-… contigo me siento completo-.

Antes de que se rompiera Steve lo besó. Profundamente, no con el deseo que caracterizaba la colisión de sus bocas, sino con el apretón prolongado, la caricia dulce y la devoción deliciosa de dos seres que se necesitan.

Steve deslizó sus labios por el cuello de Tony empezando a repartir pequeñas mordidas. Una vez de rodillas frente al ingeniero, se separó un poco; colocó sus manos sobre el vientre definido del castaño y pegó sus labios a la tela de la sudadera.

-Espero que nazcas pronto, tienes que conocer a tu papá- dijo sin quitar la mirada de Tony. –es la persona más perfecta que he conocido-susurró, el bebé pataleó.

-Creo que está de acuerdo contigo- respondió Tony con aire de petulancia.

El arrogante Stark estaba de vuelta, lo cual gustaba a Steve. En un acto desprevenido lo alzó en brazos, Tony agitó los piernas en el aire, y finalmente se dejó hacer. Steve lo cargó fuera de la habitación del bebé, y lo llevó en dirección hacia su habitación. Tony lo rodeó por el cuello con ambos brazos y antes de que llegasen empezó a besarlo con demanda. Su lengua rebuscó en cada rincón de la boca de Steve quién con dificultad logró llegar a la cama que ambos compartían. Depositó a Tony en las revueltas sábanas y empezó a besar su cuello y su torso, sin apoyar todo su peso sobre él con miedo de aplastar su vientre. Las manos del ingeniero no tardaron en arrancar la camiseta blanca que traía Steve, y en viajar hasta el elástico de los pantalones del rubio.

Miró esos ojos azules dilatados por la excitación y acarició el bulto de la entrepierna de Steve por sobre la tela. Lamió el torso de Steve y lo empujó un par de pasos, se posicionó de rodillas frente al rubio cuyos jadeos aumentaban; bajó de un tirón pantalones y bóxer deteniéndose a mirar la gran erección del capitán. Se relamió los labios… salivando deseoso…

-Tony, esp…- intentó articular Steve, pero en un parpadeo Tony lo tomó en su boca tragando casi toda la longitud del rubio quién arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mordiéndose los labios.

Tony empezó a subir y bajar, succionando, lamiendo y paseando sus dientes por el glande húmedo de Steve quién a su vez enredo los dedos en el cabello de Tony marcando un ritmo. Hasta tanto el castaño introdujo una de sus manos en su propio pantalón acariciando su miembro semi duro. Gimió con la erección de Steve hasta la garganta, lo cual hizo al capitán soltar una maldición.

-Tony, espera, estoy cerca… espera- musitó Steve, descompuesto. Apartó a Tony con delicadeza y lo tomó por el mentón.

Hizo que se pusiera de pie, y se inclinó para besarlo. Lo desvistió acariciando la piel morena de Tony y besando los lugares por donde pasaban sus manos. Una vez ambos quedaron sin rastro de ropa Steve giró a Tony, mientras besaba sus hombros. Iron Man se arrodillo en el borde de la cama, y bajó su cabeza apoyándose en sus codos. Steve acarició la dureza de Tony, y dibujó un camino de besos por la espalda que el moreno empezó a arquear.

-¡Oh Steve!- gritó, apretando las sábanas entre sus manos, en ese momento agradeció a Loki por haberlo ayudado a fortalecerse. El sexo con Steve era algo de lo cual no estaba dispuesta a abstenerse, y el rubio no era capaz de negarle sus caprichos. -¡mmmggrrr!- soltó cuando la lengua de Steve se introdujo en su apretada entrada, y las manos fuertes del capitán le apretaron las nalgas.

Jadeo y gimió moviendo las caderas en busca de más contacto, hasta que sintió la mano que masturbaba su miembro ascender dando una lenta caricia en la hendidura que se había formado entre sus testículos y su ano, lo que según Bruce Banner era un rudimentario canal de parto que su cuerpo estaba formando para la llegada del bebé.

-¡Sí, aaahh!- no pudo evitar exclamar cuando el primer dedo de Steve ingresó por su apretado ano.

Le segundo dedo llegó pronto, y el frenesí de sus caderas aumentó; el tercer dedo y los movimientos de tijeras lo dilataron haciéndolo retorcerse de placer. Cuando se retiraron y la respiración agitada de Steve golpeó su oído, y sintió el cuerpo del capitán acomodarse sobre él, dejó escapar un gemidito tembloroso.

-Te amo- dijo Steve mordiendo su oreja, y su cuello.

-Y yo a ti, Steve, te amo…-.

Steve ingresó con delicadeza, y apretó las manos de Tony bajo las suyas al sentir la estrechés del ingeniero succionar su erección. Llegó hasta el fondo y así permaneció unos momentos, acariciando y besando la espalda y los brazos de Tony para que se relajara. Movió las caderas empezando con penetraciones lentas…

-¡Más rápido!- rogó Tony.

El rubio estuvo a punto de negarse como había hecho las últimas veces, pero entonces alzó la cabeza y vio en el reflejo del ventanal a un Tony bastante repuesto, radiante, con los rojos labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados por el placer. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas arremetiendo contra la próstata de Stark.

Tuvo que sujetar a Tony cuando, tras un buen tiempo de penetrarlo y masturbarlo a un ritmo frenético, se corrió en chorros prolongados de semen que empaparon las sábanas. Besó el cuerpo sudoroso del ingeniero y tras unas cuantas embestidas más, gracias al apretón de Tony alrededor de su erección, se corrió en su interior.

Permaneció dentro unos cuantos minutos más, jadeando. Mordió a Tony en el cuello y se deslizó fuera con lentitud. Vio en el reflejo del ventanal que Tony sonreía. Limpió con besos el semen espeso que goteaba por los muslos del ingeniero e hizo que se diera la vuelta para besarlo un poco más.

Se tumbaron en la cama, Steve sobre el colchón y Tony cómodamente acurrucado sobre el rubio. Ya eran las tres de la tarde cuando el castaño fue vencido por un apacible sueño; por lo cual, con sigilo, Steve se levantó de la cama rumbo al baño. Quería darse una ducha, antes de cerrar la puerta dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Tony, se veía tan hermoso dormido entre las sábanas blancas, desnudo, con el cabello alborotado, la barba algo descuidada, y ese vientre de luna llena creciendo en su cuerpo.

Tomó una ducha rápida, deleitándose un poco al final con el agua tibia que relajó su cuerpo. Secó su cuerpo y envolvió la toalla a su alrededor; se puso un pantalón que había por allí en el desorden del baño y una camisa limpia que había traído consigo. Estaba buscando sus zapatos deportivos por el suelo cuando un quejido llamó su atención. Aguzó el oído, pero el silencio respondió hasta que un grito lo hizo salir corriendo del baño:

-¡Steve!- era la voz de Tony, desencajada, descompuesta y horrorizada.

Al atravesar la puerta se encontró con la escena de Tony sentado en las sábanas, pálido y tembloroso, entre sus piernas había un charco de lo que parecía ser agua. Tony empezó a hiperventilar, y Steve no supo si sonreír o preocuparse.

-Tranquilo… -dijo-…solo hay que llamar a Bruce- tartamudeó, buscando su celular.

-Señor, yo lo llamaré por usted- intervino de pronto Jarvis, cuya intromisión Steve agradeció.

El rubio fue hasta Tony, y lo ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, donde él se detuvo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Steve, sintiendo el miedo correr por sus venas.

-Contracciones.- musitó Tony en voz ahogada- ¡Duele!- gimoteó, pero se dijo a si mismo que hubieran dolido mucho más y le hubieran partido los huesos de no ser por la magia que Loki había hecho para ayudar a su cuerpo a adaptarse a la naturaleza del embarazo.

-Supongo que es normal. Bruce vendrá…él sabrá que hacer-dijo tontamente Steve, sin atinar qué hacer; se sintió confundido y estúpido ante la situación pero trato de actuar lo más normal posible para no alterar a Tony.

Se puso a corretear por toda la habitación, tomando ropa de Tony. Lo ayudó a vestirse, y a calzarse los zapatos. Otra contracción aporreó a Tony haciéndolo doblarse de dolor. Steve lo abrazo, y prefirió alzarlo en brazos para llevarlo a la estancia; el castaño gimoteaba escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Steve…- dijo Tony en un murmullo, alzando la mirada al rubio-Steve,-llamó su atención ya que el capitán había estado concentrado en llamar la atención. Los ojos azules se dirigieron de lleno al rostro del ingeniero. –Tengo miedo Steve- confesó.

También asustado el rubio acarició el rostro de Tony.

-Todo va a salir bien, Tony, te lo prometo- respondió.

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose y la entrada apresurada de Bruce acompañado de Pepper atascó las palabras que Tony había estado a punto de decir a Steve.

Tenía miedo, no por el dolor, o el bebé ya que Bruce había dicho que según los ecos y los análisis era un niño completamente sano y fuerte…tenía un horrible temor a que el parto resultara fatal, a no poder cargar a su hijo y verlo crecer, temía que la magia de Loki, alejada de Asgard por tanto tiempo fallase. Quizá solo estaba siendo paranoico, se dijo.

Pero quizá era un presentimiento…

 **Nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Este capítulo me costó escribirlo…. Pero por suerte las madrugadas me inspiran…creo…**

 **No se olviden de dejar RIVIEWS**

 **Capítulo**

 **13**

" **Sus Ojos"**

Una gota de lluvia repiqueteó sobre el cristal del ventanal empañado por el frío, recorrió un largo camino y desapareció debajo del piso treinta y ocho de la Torre de los Vengadores. Steve apretó los puños, arrugó el entrecejo y tensó los hombros observando su propio reflejo en la ventana, le pareció ver a Tony detrás, con esa sonrisa imposiblemente pícara que lo hacía tan tierno, con su vientre redondeado, y con la barba descuidada. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos; contuvo la respiración recordándose lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El bullicio en todo el piso llegaba a los oídos del Capitán América como una palpitación sorda, un eco lejano e irreal. Nada de eso podía estar pasando, se dijo, pero se obligó a girar para comprobar que de hecho si estaba ocurriendo.

Un pelotón de enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro llevando implementos médicos, una colega de Bruce gritaba a todo pulmón que se diesen prisa, mientras Loki iba de un lado a otro como un gato inquieto, merodeando alrededor de la camilla de hospital.

En el pasillo esperaban una petrificada Natasha, un nervioso Clint, Thor quién no dejaba de tamborilear con los dedos, Pepper que iba de un lado a otro aferrada a una carpeta, Bucky que no dejaba de morderse el pulgar sin ser consiente de ello y…

-…es necesario que lo comprendas…- la voz de Bruce extrajo a Steve de sus pensamientos. Volvió su atención a Banner, mirándolo como si jamás hubiese reparado en su existencia. -¿Steve? ¿Entiendes lo que implica esto?- Bruce tenía los guantes blancos manchados de sangre, y el rostro compungido.

Steve tardó en procesar todo lo que le había dicho desde que lo sacó de la sala donde Tony gritaba de dolor. Estaban frente al ventanal y Bruce trataba de explicarle que el canal de partos se dilataba con una velocidad preocupante, causando un desgarre terrible que terminaría con el desangre de Tony. La pérdida de sangre y la fuerza del parto, a pesar de la magia que Loki estaba pronunciando para imbuir de fuerzas el cuerpo del ingeniero, no iba a ser suficiente.

-Tenemos que intervenirlo. Una cesárea es lo mejor pero…- repitió Bruce.

-¿Pero?- exigió Steve saber.

-Pero no es seguro que…- sin dejar que Bruce terminase la frase, Steve volvió a la sala de partos.

Tony estaba tendido en la camilla, solo con una bata blanca de hospital, empapada de sangre; las sábanas de la camilla estaban igual de rojas. Las enfermeras corrían a su alrededor tratando de detener la hemorragia mientras la doctora Arcuri amiga de Banner suministraba analgésicos y una cantidad de coagulantes en el suero de Tony en medidas precisas para que no dañara al feto.

-Steve…- lo llamó Tony con voz débil. Tenía los labios acartonados, el rostro pálido como el papel y cubierto de sudor. Steve corrió hasta él atrapando una de sus manos.

Tony gritó con todas sus fuerzas, contorsionándose de dolor. Pasada la contracción, y habiendo recuperado el aliento, miró a Steve a los ojos. La mirada castaña de Tony estaba apagada y exhausta; llevaba varias horas en labor de parto y lo único que había conseguido es perder varias pintas de sangre.

-Es normal ¿recuerdas?- musitó al ver la preocupación dibujada en el rostro de Steve.

El rubio asintió sin el valor de negarlo. Aquello no era normal, nada de eso; un parto normal tenía dolor y contracciones y a veces complicaciones, pero estar durante horas perdiendo sangre debido a un canal de partos que parecía tener el plan de dilatarse en días, no era normal. Mataría a Tony.

-Steve…- Bruce volvió a entrar en la sala, dispuesto a hablar con el Capitán, pero el rubio no quería escuchar nada sobre operaciones cuyo resultado podía ser fatal para Tony.

-Loki- llamó, ignorando a Banner, y mirando al asgardiano; quién con su abrigo negro daba vueltas por la sala. Los ojos del dios del engaño recayeron en el capitán, como cuchillas heladas. -¿Hay algo más que puedas hacer?- casi exigió Steve.

Loki soltó un jadeo exasperado consigo mismo, y asintió, después negó, como si aun no supiera la respuesta.

-No te prometo que resulte, midgarniano- respondió Loki, y sin previo aviso colocó sus manos en los brazos de Tony.

Paseó sus dedos como dibujando runas escandinavas sobre la piel tostada del ingeniero cuyo dolor alivio poco a poco. Allí donde los dedos largos de Loki rozaban aparecía un resplandor blanquecino y etéreo que era absorbido por el cuerpo débil de Tony. Las luces de la sala parpadearon zumbando, y Loki continuó.

Siguió hasta que su magia no resistió, y dibujó un último conjuro en la frente de Tony. La hebra dorada de magia desapareció en la piel del moreno.

Loki apoyó ambas manos en el borde de la camilla, y las luces volvieron a encenderse.

-Su cuerpo está demasiado dañado,- dijo Loki, miró a su alrededor, y después ladeó la cabeza. Se lo notaba extenuado, había llevado su magia al límite. –absorbe toda la magia que puede pero no es suficiente, el niño… es…diferente…

-Por el suero, seguramente- intervino Bruce.

Tony volvió a gritar, apretando la mano de Steve. La sangre tibia corrió sobre las sábanas de la camilla y se puso aun más pálido.

-Hazlo- exclamó de pronto Steve, poniéndose de pie, sin soltar a Tony. El ingeniero apenas si lo escuchó, sumido en el dolor y el cansancio. –Hazlo, Bruce, pero prométeme que harás todo lo que esté en tus manos…- suplicó, con la voz estrangulada.

Bruce asintió.

-Por supuesto- dijo, y dirigió una mirada preocupada a Tony. Hizo una señal a las enfermeras y en un parpadeo la camilla estuvo siendo trasladada a otro piso del edificio.

Antes de ingresar en el elevador Loki puso un último conjuro sobre Tony, haciendo un esfuerzo que Steve, a pesar de las riñas del pasado con el dios nórdico, agradeció.

Steve no se despegó de Tony ni cuando ingresaron la camilla en el elevador. Fue en la puerta del quirófano cuando se vio obligado a soltar su mano. Los ojos castaños de Tony lo miraron una última vez, y una sonrisa tenue asomó en sus labios pálidos.

-Cuídalo- dijo de pronto Tony, y Steve sintió que el alma se le partía en pedazos.

Quiso prometerle que estaría bien, pero no tuvo tiempo, las puertas del quirófano se cerraron.

La noche fue larga. Demasiado, la oscuridad en los ventanales de la torre se volvían negros, tan negros que Steve sintió su corazón encogerse ante el pensamiento de que aquella oscuridad presagiaba lo peor. Las luces de Nueva York se miraban detrás de un velo de niebla, y ya ni el café caliente era capaz de mantener a Steve calmado.

Ya por la madrugada, decidió subir al penthouse donde descubrió que sus amigos se habían reunido. Se unió a ellos, junto a la piscina donde tantas veces había tomado a Tony. Nathasha le dedicó una sonrisa tiesa; Clint apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo; Loki se limitó a un asentimiento de cabeza; Pepper lo miró con ojos llorosos y corrió a abrazarlo; Thor le dijo que todo estaría bien y que golpearía a Loki si sus conjuros no resultaban (una manera muy Thor, de demostrar su apoyo, pensó Steve).

-Oye, Stevie- lo llamó de pronto Bucky, apartándose de Loki con quién había estado conversando a un costado de la piscina. El rubio miró a su mejor amigo, y la expresión severa de su rostro, -tienes que ser fuerte, por Tony y por el niño- le advirtió.

-Peter-, musitó Steve, con un nudo en la garganta, - su nombre será Peter. ¡Y no está bien que me preocupe cuando todo va a salir bien!- exclamó, tensando los hombros.

Bucky ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos azul grisáceos mirando con un deje de compasión a su amigo. Extendió su brazo metálico hasta el hombro de Steve y entornó los ojos. El rubio siempre había sido positivo, incluso en las situaciones mas absurdas, pero en ese momento tenía que entender una cosa:

-Tony puede no resistir a la operación, Steve, se que te niegas a creerlo pero...- antes de que Bucky terminara sus palabras, Steve se apartó.

-¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga?! ¡¿Sin Tony?! ¡No puedo siquiera pensar mi vida sin Tony!- Bramó Steve, perdiendo la compostura que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Bucky, en su semblante siempre serio y sereno, dejó entrever un atisbo de preocupación.

-¿Y Peter?- intervino Natasha en lugar de Bucky situándose en medio del Soldado de Invierno y el Capitán.

Steve desvió la mirada. Sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos como si tuviese frío. Retrocedió.

-No podría, simplemente no podría verlo…verlo todos los días y pensar que por su culpa él murió- dijo, tajante.

Bucky negó con la cabeza, en sentido de desaprobación.

-Es tu hijo, y más importante aún, es lo único de él que tendrías-.

Las palabras de su amigo retumbaron en la cabeza de Steve, el tiempo que le duró la cordura. Pues al instante siguiente el elevador se abrió, de él salió Bruce. Miró hacia todas partes, y divisó a Steve. El rubio no se lo pensó dos veces, ingresó en el Penthouse y escuchó lo que Bruce tenía que decirle.

Ya amanecía cuando Bruce le dio la noticia a Steve. El Capitán América, símbolo de lo correcto, una persona centrada, un hombre ejemplar y fuerte, se derrumbó en un parpadeo. Retrocedió mirando a Banner como si le hubiese abofeteado; respiró varias veces, y después rompió a reír, histérico. Natasha observó como se negaba a creer lo que Bruce le decía. Clint entreabrió los labios incrédulo cuando Steve tomó a Bruce por los hombros, olvidando a Hulk, y lo zarandeó gritando:

-¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Mentiroso! ¡No hagas esta clase de bromas!-.

Pepper rompió a llorar cuando finalmente Steve recordó el peligro que era Bruce y se limitó a dejarse caer en el suelo, de rodillas, con las manos en las sienes y los ojos girando en todas direcciones. Bucky suspiró y miró a Loki de soslayo, el Dios Nórdico corrió en dirección a la cornisa.

-¡Loki, no!- exclamó el Soldado de Invierno, viendo como saltaba y desaparecía convertido en una ráfaga de luz.

Thor alcanzó a Bucky sujetándolo del brazo de metal para evitar que saltara tras Loki o algo parecido.

-Volverá- prometió.

Los Vengadores, Pepper y Bucky observaron entonces, mientras Bruce volvía al elevador conteniendo el llanto propio, como Steve se rompía por completo. El rubio destrozó a golpes la mesa del comedor de cristal, las sillas, y todo lo que encontró a su paso, hasta que incluso el suero del súper soldado pareció ceder, y con los puños ensangrentados se quedó en medio del Penthouse, resollando.

Pepper y Bucky fueron los únicos que se atrevieron a ingresar.

Steve elevó su mirada hasta ellos. Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar qué había ocurrido, porque era obvio, Pepper lo abrazó, y Bucky le apretó el brazo.

-Está muerto…está muerto- repitió Steve, su voz estrangulada, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y su corazón aplastado por la idea de Tony, su Tony, muerto.

…

Las lágrimas que derramó Steve, sus gritos de rabia y frustración pronto se convirtieron en una mirada perdida. Transcurridos dos días sus ojos azules habían pedido la vida, aun cuando su corazón continuaba latiendo. Sus amigos lo habían dejado un espacio para que asimilara lo que aun ni ellos podían comprender; pero esa mañana Natasha había empujado la puerta de la habitación principal para anunciarle a Steve que el funeral sería esa tarde.

La respuesta del Capitán desconcertó a Natasha.

-¿Funeral? ¿Quién murió?-, había dicho el rubio, con expresión extrañada.

Tony no podía haber muerto, todo era una broma absurda de él, porque era muy bromista, se decía. Y así lo repitió en su cabeza incluso cuando en la iglesia, donde todos vestían de negro, se reunieron alrededor de un féretro negro con grabados plateados. Continuó negándose a creer en la muerte de Tony incluso cuando se acercó al féretro y miró su rostro, pálido, con los ojos hundidos, y las manos rígidas sobre el pecho. Solo lo creyó cuando el cielo de Nueva York se caía a causa de una tormenta y Tony Stark fue sepultado bajo varios metros de tierra.

Tuvo que salir del cementerio corriendo enloquecido cuando vio a Pepper poner una corona de rosas rojas sobre la lápida. Corrió bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la torre de los vengadores, tomó todas sus cosas, y decidió que desaparecería. En el momento en que empacó y bajó por el ascensor ni siquiera recordó al bebé, como había dicho, no podía soportar la idea de que aquella criatura hubiese matado a quién más amaba en el mundo.

Cruzó la recepción de la torre, y salió a la acera, estaba por tomar un taxi, sin rumbo alguno, cuando una vocecilla aguda lo hizo girar en redondo.

-Señor Rogers, la doctora Arcuri me envía a decirle que el bebé está lo suficientemente estable para que lo vea…- la voz de la menuda pelirroja de rostro acorazonado que vestía traje de enfermera se cortó cuando vio la maleta en la mano del rubio. -¡Oh, yo lo siento!-.

Con un atisbo de odio en los ojos azules que siempre habían sido buenos, Steve medio sonrió.

-No, quiero verlo- casi exigió, porque una parte enferma dentro de él que había nacido con la pérdida de Tony deseó ponerle un rostro al culpable de que su mundo se fuera a la mierda.

La enfermera, intimidada lo guio hasta el piso treinta y ocho, a una habitación donde yacía una incubadora descubierta. Steve se acercó, con los labios apretados y los dientes rechinándole. Observó el pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas azules, y sintió hervirle la sangre hasta que el pequeño rostro rosado y regordete abrió los ojos.

El corazón se detuvo en el pecho de Steve Rogers y la cordura retornó a su ser como un golpe en el estómago que le robó el aire. La maleta resbaló de sus dedos; el niño, el pequeño bultito en la incubadora poseía dos ojos chocolatadas, un par de orbes brillantes y alegres, pícaros y risueños como los de Tony.

Steve se sintió asqueroso por haber siquiera pretendido odiarlo. Extendió sus manos hacia el bebé y con delicadeza, con temor a romperlo, lo tomó en brazos. Al principio lo meció con rigidez, pero poco a poco empezó a hacerlo con naturalidad, una sonrisa asomó el sus labios cuando el pequeño parpadeó, observándolo; aquel gesto tenía algo de la inteligencia y sagacidad de Tony…

-Peter- susurró Steve, enternecido, con el llanto contenido cristalizando sus ojos. Apretó al pequeño contra su pecho y le acarició la frente. Una manita, diminuta, pero fuerte tomó uno de sus dedos. –Peter- repitió; esa fuerza en un bebé debía ser producto del suero del súper soldado.

La sonrisa en los labios de Steve se amplió. Tony había muerto, pero tenía a Peter, un pequeño y frágil pedazo de su Tony. El hijo de ambos…

" _Cuídalo"_ la voz de Tony retumbó en su cabeza.

-Eso es lo que haré- prometió Steve Rogers, meciendo a Peter, quién pronto cerró sus orbes de chocolate profundamente dormido en los brazos de su padre.

 **Continuará….**

 **Lo sé, soy cruel y malvada.**

 **POR CIERTO, NO SE ESPANTEN, LOKI TIENE UN AS BAJO LA MANGA Y YO NO SOY CAPAZ DE DEJAR MORIR A TONY…**

 **xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**En el anterior capítulo creo que me pasé de cruel, están en toda su razón de querer estrangularme, pero primero lean este capítulo a ver si cambian de parecer jejeje ;)**

 **No se olviden de dejar RIVIEWS**

 **Los quiero**

 **Capítulo**

 **14**

" **Robles y Hechizos"**

El invierno le siguió a un lluvioso otoño que transcurrió como una sombra borrosa y confusa en la cual Steve se despertaba cada mañana, añorando los fantasmas. Cada día extendía, sin abrir los ojos, los brazos por la cama, buscaba a tientas a Tony, y cada vez una punzada atravesaba su corazón cuando no encontraba la tibieza de su Tony junto a él. Por supuesto, Peter no le daba demasiado tiempo para derramar un par de lágrimas o ahogarse con el nudo en su garganta, rompía a llorar demandando un cambio de pañales, un tetero o ambos.

Steve, aunque no dejaba de sentirse miserable por ausencia de Tony, disfrutaba de la compañía inocente y alegre de Peter, a pesar de que la rutina casi siempre era la misma: el niño lloraba, Steve despertaba arrastrando los pies, cambiaba el pañal de Peter, le daba su tetero, lo dejaba dormir un poco más hasta el salir a correr y ducharse; una vez volvía a despertar el pequeño lo ponía en su coche y ambos salían a caminar hasta llegada la tarde; entonces Pepper exigía cuidar al niño y Steve se dedicaba a sus deberes como Vengador. Antes de regresar a casa por las noches, pasaba por el cementerio, siempre dejando una rosa roja en la tumba de su Tony. Ese color siempre le había gustado al millonario.

Con una sonrisa entristecida Steve regresaba bajo las luces de Nueva York y las lluvias torrenciales de otoño a casa. Peter, cada día más grande y vivaz, lo recibía con algún balbuceo y los brazos extendidos. Steve lo arrancaba de los brazos de Natasha, Pepper, Bucky o quién sea que lo estuviese cuidando ya que nunca faltaba alguien que se ofreciera; besaba la frente de su hijo y miraba esos dos ojos castaños enormes y brillantes. Lo bañaba en una pequeña tina para bebés, lo hacía jugar con unos peluches extraños que Thor le había regalado, y lo dejaba en la cuna junto a su cama. Se suponía que Peter ocuparía la habitación que Tony y los demás Vengadores habían decorado para él, pero Steve ni siquiera se atrevía a entrar al lugar. La única vez que lo intentó fue durante el verano; el solo recuerdo de Tony en el sofá, hablándole a su redondeado vientre le rompió el corazón y no pudo sino cerrar la puerta y perder la llave.

Los primeros copos de nieve cayeron cuando Peter cumplió su noveno mes de vida; Steve se partía la cabeza intentando descifrar el uso de una computadora, tendido en el sofá de la sala con rostro compungido, mientras el niño jugaba en el suelo a morder sus juguetes de plástico cuando Clint acompañado de Natasha ingresaron por el elevador.

Steve guardó su laptop, avergonzado por no saber utilizarla, y se volvió a mirar a ambos. Sonrió aliviado al ver que ambos no habían roto su amistad, como muchos de los Vengadores tras la muerte de Tony. Bruce se culpaba constantemente de que su amigo hubiese muerto en la sala de operaciones, Pepper guardaba silencios rencorosos, entre discusiones y silencios, su relación se había quebrado. Bucky, aunque pareció en su momento el más fuerte, pasaba sus días buscando a Loki por todas partes, a veces desaparecía semanas enteras y regresaba con el mismo rostro desencajado. Thor, cada noche se sentaba en la piscina a esperar a su hermano y a veces salía acompañando a Bucky en su búsqueda; por ello no había visitado a Jane en semanas. Lo único que parecía mantener unidos a los Vengadores, era Peter.

Steve dirigió una breve mirada al niño, quién con su cabecita poblada de cabellos castaños claros observó con los ojos abiertos como platos, el descenso de los copos de nieve sobre la piscina del PentHouse. El Capitán América suspiró, las noches que Peter le quitaba el sueño con sus llantos, las veces que no tenía ni idea de cómo calmarlo, el haber aprendido poco a poco a cuidar de él, también había sido una forma de mantenerse cuerdo cuando la locura llamaba a su puerta con el solo recuerdo de Tony muerto.

-Steve- murmuró Natasha, extrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. El rubio volvió sus ojos azules a la Viuda Negra, esta le sonrió trémulamente y carraspeó- Estuvimos rastreando a Loki, con la ayuda de Jarvis- dijo, mirando de reojo a Clint- creo que está en…

-Déjalo, Nat. – la interrumpió el Capitán. Alzó a Peter en brazos y lo colocó en el coche.

-Pero él dejó que Tony muriera- gruñó Clint, cruzándose de brazos.

Steve pareció ignorarlo, se colocó su chaqueta, y una gorra de lana a Peter. El niño balbuceó algo que sonó como un agradecimiento. El Capitán empujó el coche hacia el ascensor y presionó un botón.

-Bruce se culpa todo el tiempo hasta el punto que no es capaz de dirigirme la palabra, como si yo fuese a echárselo en cara; Thor culpa a Loki al igual que ustedes; Bucky piensa que de no haberme dejado quedar en su apartamento…-suspiró y continuó, con la mirada entristecida y el rostro duro- Pepper culpa a Bruce; yo siento que la culpa es mía. Pero nada de eso traerá de vuelta a Tony…-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Steve empujó el coche dentro.

-¿A dónde vas?- exclamó Natasha.

-Hace frío. Peter necesitará ropa para el invierno- curvó sus labios en una sonrisa tiesa y las puertas se cerraron.

La tarde transcurrió entre la nevada y comprarle ropa a Peter, lo cual resultó mucho más difícil de lo que Steve imaginó. Al verlo tan inexperto y perdido muchas mujeres se pusieron a opinar en la tienda de ropa, y terminaron vistiendo a un Peter al borde de las lágrimas, como un oso de peluche. Steve tuvo que separar las prendas que se llevaría y las que no de un gran montón de gorros de abejitas, y suéteres ridículamente pequeños.

Tras salir Steve iba por la acera mirando de reojo tiendas cuando alcanzó a divisar un suéter de lana amarilla y roja, que formaban el casco de Iron Man. Lo compró sin dudar y se lo puso a un curioso Peter, quién sonrió con su boca desdentada tironeando del suéter para verlo.

Continuaron andando hasta que el sol se puso. Steve viró en una acera y cruzó la avenida, llegando a una cercada por unas rejas altas y oxidadas. Empujó la puerta principal e ingresó a un sendero bordeado por farolas antiguas. El coche de Peter rebotaba en el camino empedrado por lo que el niño comenzó a balbucear en protesta. Steve se detuvo bajo un olmo, tomó al niño en brazos…

-Vamos, Peter- lo aferró a su pecho, y caminó por entre la hierba mal cortada.

El cementerio olía a rosas marchitas y lluvia; ese aroma había dolido a Steve cuando perdió a su padre, cuando su madre Sarah murió, y cuando debió enterrar a su mejor amigo Bucky. Incluso había dolido cuando visitó la tumba de Howard Stark a quién apreció mucho, pero nunca dolió tanto como en ese momento.

La nieve descendió con mayor densidad, y Peter enterró su rostro regordete en el regazo de su padre. Steve llegó hasta una lápida, y allí se arrodilló, acunando al bebé entre sus brazos. Se quedó mirando la piedra de granito negro y la tierra solidificada al paso de los meses. Leyó el epitafio: "Padre y amigo" y pensó que aquello no era suficiente para describir a Tony: era un padre capaz de arriesgar su vida por su hijo, un gran amigo, un ex alcohólico, un ex drogadicto, un obstinado, extrovertido, inmaduro, un hombre inolvidable… y el amor de su vida, añadió Steve.

-Gbu- balbuceó Peter mirando al rostro de su padre. Steve le sonrió.

-Debías conocerlo, tenía que ser él quién te mimara, quién te malcriara y no quisiera enviarte a la escuela hasta que hayas aprendido a armar una motocicleta tu solo; se suponía que yo te llevaría a la escuela y él estaría preocupado todo el día por cómo te iba allí.- abrazó a Peter y lo meció. –Él debía explicarte algún día como tratar con chicas o chicos porque yo soy un conservador sin remedio, debía apoyarte en tus locuras mientras yo los reprochaba a ambos.- cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza- No sé qué hacer sin él, Peter.

El bebé respiró agitado; por un instante Steve creyó que rompería a llorar.

Entonces escuchó un par de pasos a su espalda, el crujir de la nieve bajo dos botas, y el aplastar de unas pocas hojas rojizas del otoño. Por un instante no le importó que alguien lo atacase por la espalda, y lo matase, pero entonces sintió a Peter agitarse entre sus brazos y se volvió de un salto, listo para defender a su hijo de lo que fuese.

Frunció el ceño al reconocer a Bucky, con su cabello largo, una chaqueta de cuero negro, y una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Por un instante temió que el Soldado del Invierno, la máquina asesina, hubiese regresado.

-¿Buck?- inquirió enarcando una ceja. Veía al pelinegro descompuesto, asustado y bastante inquieto.

-Encontré a Loki- musitó, tenso, desviando la mirada al suelo escarchado.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Steve, extrañado.

Bucky entreabrió los labios, los volvió a cerrar y sacudió la cabeza. Pareció pensarse la respuesta varias veces y después apretó su brazo de metal.

-Tienes que ir a esta dirección, esta madrugada ¿Bien?- inquirió extendiendo un papel doblado a las manos de Steve.

-¿Qué se supone que trama ahora?- inquirió el rubio, temiendo por Peter.

-Solo ve- suplicó Bucky, un tanto preocupado, volteó sobre sus talones y emprendió marcha hacia lo profundo del cementerio.

-¡Bucky!- lo llamó Steve -¿De qué se trata?- Bucky volvió la cabeza sobre el hombro y respondió:

-Es sobre Tony-.

Después de ello Steve no supo que hacer o que pensar, dio vueltas por el cementerio buscando a Bucky pero no lo encontró. Peter comenzó a llorar y tuvo que regresar a casa. Lo bañó y lo dejó dormir; ya era media noche cuando el niño dejo de hipar y sollozar y cerró los ojos. Steve salió a hurtadillas de la Torre de los Vengadores y desapareció por las calles. Desdobló el papel en una esquina y frunció el entrecejo; Bucky había perdido la cordura o era una trampa de Loki, pero de todas formas decidió averiguarlo. Tomó un taxi y le indicó que tomase la interestatal 41 rumbo a Nueva Jersey.

Transcurrieron dos horas escuchando la radio del taxi y Steve divisó el lugar apuntado en el papel; pagó al taxista y bajó ignorando al hombre que dijo:

-Aquí no hay nada más que esa vieja casa, no deberías quedarte aquí- pero tan pronto como Steve se refundió en los setos, el taxi arrancó.

Steve se adentró en el sendero apenas visible que conducía a una casa victoriana de madera y pintura blanca desconchada en un campo abierto rodeado de nogales y robles. La oscuridad era total y se escuchaba el murmullo de las cigarras cuando llegó al apolillado pórtico, estaba por llamar a la puerta pero su puño se detuvo en seco.

-Steve- lo llamó la voz contundente de Thor.

Volteó abrumado por la sorpresa y vio al dios nórdico de pie al otro lado del sendero. Aquello le daba mala espina, en especial cuando Bucky asomó a las espaldas del asgardiano, pero no tuvo opción más que seguirlos.

Ambos iban adelante, Bucky de vez en cuando regresaba sus ojos azules grisáceos a Steve, como pidiéndole disculpas.

Conforme avanzaban por la entretejida arboleda de robles, nogales y hayas raquíticas, Steve escuchaba un riachuelo. Thor, encabezando la marcha penetró una maraña de zarzas silvestres que crecían como una cortina entre dos gigantescas rocas, y Bucky lo siguió.

Steve fue tras ellos y descubrió que del otro lado había un río de aguas cristalinas y calmas. Se reflejó en él como un espejo. Recorrió la mirada y divisó un árbol, un viejo roble deshojado que crecía sobre un banco de guijarros a mitad del agua. Ladeó la cabeza y buscó a Thor y Bucky que permanecían a los costados de la cortina de zarzas como dos guardias.

-¿Qué significa todo esto y que tiene que ver con Tony?- exigió saber, encarándolos.

Thor miró nervioso a Bucky y éste a su vez tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Steve- dijo crispando los labios, como cuando eran niños y le pedía perdón por haberse comido sus dulces- lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

El agua del río, a las espaldas del capitán, rugieron. Steve giró en redondo temiendo que algo le saltase encima. Descubrió que Loki estaba de pie bajo el roble que bajo la luna llena se teñía de un resplandor etéreo plateado.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentan?- repitió, mirando de hito en hito a Bucky, Thor y a Loki.

-En Asgard se acostumbra a quemar a los muertos así que nunca se me había ocurrido- musitó Thor para si mismo.

-Es algo que no debimos haber hecho, pero Loki…- añadió Bucky, con la mirada en el piso.

-¡¿Qué hicieron?!- bramó Steve.

-Desenterramos los huesos de Tony- al escuchar la hosca, despreocupada y altanera respuesta de Loki, Steve perdió el control.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- saltó sobre el dios de ojos verdes, cruzó el río como una fiera pero antes de ponerle las manos encima las ramas del roble plateado, como serpientes le propinaron un empujón que lo devolvió a la orilla del río.

-Como iba diciendo- se aclaró la garganta Loki. Steve dirigió una mirada profunda de odio hacia Thor y Bucky. –Desenterramos los huesos del mortal, hoy es luna azul, y éste…- señalo al árbol- es un árbol muy especial, un roble de la vida dividido entre los mundos. Lo sembré aquí cuando era un niño porque padre, dijo, precisamente que no lo hiciera-, el brillo travieso en sus ojos espantó a Steve. –Eso, por supuesto, fue hace setecientos años.

-¡Ve al punto!- gruñó Steve, poniéndose de pie. Su ropa chorreaba agua.

Loki rodó los ojos, pero en un breve gesto en que apretó los labios, Steve se dio cuenta de que sentía culpa.

-La luna azul es poderosa, y un árbol de la vida que conecta mi mundo, tu mundo y el de los muertos absorbe esa magia… solo bastaba un hechizo insignificante con un vestigio físico de alguien muerto para…- con arrogancia, pavoneando la obra de su maravillosa magia, Loki se hizo a un lado.

Sobre los guijarros habían un montón de huesos humanos, visión que enfureció a Steve. Bucky lo detuvo sujetándolo con el brazo metálico y señaló hacia otro punto en el roble. En la base del tronco, donde éste se abría una luz resplandeciente aparecía. Bucky arrastró a Steve por el brazo hasta el árbol, y entonces Steve pensó que cuando dijo que Loki y Thor no eran dioses, estaba completamente equivocado.

-El hechizo tomó varias horas, desde que la luna asomó durante el ocaso, y ya casi amanece, pero valió la pena- dijo Loki, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla.

Steve apenas lo escuchó. Su mandíbula cayó en una expresión de absoluto asombro y sus ojos azules brillaron incapaces de creer lo que veía. En la amplia abertura del tronco caso tan grande como una habitación, hecho un ovillo estaba Tony. Tal y como antes de haber concebido a Peter, pero con un brillo sublime en la piel tostada, los cabellos sin una sola cana y la barba poblada. Respiraba acompasadamente, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado; el resplandor de la luna poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo, brindándole un aspecto más humano, más real.

-Dime que esto no es una ilusión, Loki- suplicó Steve, Loki, solemne por primera vez sacudió la cabeza.

Steve vio a Thor que medio le sonrió, y a Bucky quién lo alentó a acercarse al árbol. Respiró profundo, se arrodilló junto a Tony que para ese entonces había empezado a removerse; acarició los cabellos castaños cortos de Iron Man, y su hombro desnudo. Dos orbes de chocolate se abrieron de golpe ante el contacto.

Parecieron confundidos, perdidos, hasta que la visión se aclaró. Tony parpadeó varias veces y se irguió sobre sus manos. Miró en todas direcciones, y luego clavó su atención en Steve.

-¿Steve? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo, y dirigió una de sus manos directo a su vientre. -¿Qué ocurrió con Peter?- la voz se le descompuso.

Steve solo atinó a abrazarlo, para comprobar que era real, que de verdad estaba allí.

-No vas a creerme- susurró al borde de las lágrimas y de la risa.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!- bramó Tony, empujándolo. No le interesaba que hacían Bucky, Thor y Loki allí, menos porque estaba desnudo en un hueco de árbol gigantesco, solo quería saber dónde estaba Peter.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, mortal?- intervino Loki, tomándolo por la barbilla y analizando los ojos de Tony. El ingeniero se sacudió la mano de Loki y retrocedió.

Thor le tendió una manta a Steve y el rubio se la puso a Tony sobre los hombros. El moreno había empezado a tiritar a causa del frío. Tony detuvo la mano de Steve cuando ésta pretendía alejarse, e impulsado en esta, con una renovada fuerza salió del árbol. El roble al instante perdió su brillo, y con un crujido gutural se encogió al tamaño natural de un árbol. La luna había desaparecido en el horizonte, en su lugar nacía una franja anaranjada de una mañana invernal gélida.

-Tú estabas en la ducha- respondió por fin Tony, mirando a Steve, extrañado- empezó el parto y bajamos a la sala donde daría a luz. Dolía…- frunció el ceño, como si se le escapara algo-…dolía mucho, y me sentí débil. Bruce movió la camilla… me llevaron al ascensor…decían algo sobre operarme… tú estabas allí, Steve, pero luego soltaste mi mano y te dije que cuidaras a Peter… No sé lo que ocurrió después- los labios le temblaron -¡¿Dónde está Peter?!- bramó.

Steve solo atinó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Tony dejó de removerse. En un impulso impropio del capitán américa, lo besó bebiendo con desespero de aquellos labios que tano había extrañado. Tras el intenso beso Tony apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Steve, y suplicó:

-Dime que está bien-.

-Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte, Tony, una de ellas es que Peter es el niño más hermoso e inteligente- Steve besó la sien de Tony y prometió para sus adentros que nunca volvería a dejar que algo le pasara.

Thor agitó el Mjolniry como una bala desapareció en el cielo nocturno, deseaba contarle lo sucedido a Jane. Loki miró incómodo hacia Bucky y éste ladeó la cabeza como un cachorro confundido.

-Mortales- escupió Loki, aunque nadie supo decir si fue un insulto o un halago. Tomó a Bucky por los hombros y lo besó, celebrando.

Tony rió ante esto y abrazó a Steve, temblando como una hoja sacudida por el viento. Steve acarició la espalda de Tony por debajo de la manta, y cuando esta resbaló del hombro del ingeniero descubrió aquel lunar que siempre lo había adornado. Definitivamente era su Tony; no cabía alguna duda, especial cuando el par de ojos achocolatados lo miraron fijamente. Seguía siendo su pícaro, sagaz, obstinado y tierno Anthony Stark.

-Tiene tus ojos- soltó de pronto Steve, Tony se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo.

Antes de que el alba iluminara esos campos en las afueras de Nueva York, Steve abrazó a Tony y tras Bucky y Loki marcharon por los bosques hacia la casa. Entre los matorrales Bucky había escondido un viejo auto con el que había estado buscando a Loki todos esos meses. Se disponían a subir cuando Loki comentó:

-Ahora habrá que destruir una lápida ¿eh?-, de improviso.

-¿Lápida?- inquirió Tony.

-Hay mucho que explicar- terció Steve, lo abrazó, y juntos entraron en el asiento trasero.

Se alejaron por la interestatal; de vuelta a la Torre de los Vengadores. Steve, durante las dos horas de viaje, con el amanecer pisándoles los talones, no pudo despegar los ojos de Tony, ni dejar de abrazarlo. Le parecía tan irreal, tan imposible…pero estaba allí.

-Loki, -dijo de pronto. El asgardiano lo miró por el retrovisor, desde el asiento del copiloto- gracias-.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POR SUPUESTO, HABRÁ EPÍLOGO**

 **;)**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **xoxo**


	15. Epílogo

**Soy una terrible persona por demorarme tanto en escribir, pero se me ha bloqueado la inspiración durante ya mucho tiempo y recientemente he logrado escribir este epílogo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natasha sujetaba la cámara, y Pepper, de pie a su lado, observaba la escena sin pestañear con las manos cubriendo una exclamación de asombro que luchaba por abandonar sus labios. Junto a ambas Bruce observaba de soslayo a Pepper y después dirigía una sonrisa orgullosa al pequeño Peter.

Steve sostenía al niño por las manos, dirigiendo miradas nerviosas hacia Tony quién sentado del otro lado de la sala abría los brazos repitiendo:

-¡Ven, Peter! ¡Ven con papá!-.

El pequeño balbuceó algo y movió sus piernas dando pequeños pasos torpes, Steve no soltó sus manos, clavando su mirada azul en los ojos castaños de Tony. El ingeniero le sonrió, radiante.

-¡Vamos, Steve! No seas padre sobreprotector- gruñó Bucky, quién de pie junto a Tony venía la escena cruzando los brazos en jarras y dedicándole al pequeño Peter una sonrisa de medio lado.

El rubio miró a su mejor amigo y a la cámara que Natasha sujetaba casi con exasperación. Sintió las miradas exasperadas de Clint, Loki y Thor a sus espaldas. Y se obligó a confiar en que todas esas semanas de llevar a Peter de las manos, enseñándole a caminar, habían dado resultado.

-¡Peter, ven con papi!- llamó Tony, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Peter balbuceó una respuesta.

-Pa´-.

Steve respiró profundo y lo soltó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Peter permaneció quieto por un instante, sus brillantes ojos miraron de soslayo a Steve, como preguntándose por qué lo había soltado. Tony palmeó sus manos para llamar su atención, y entonces la sonrisa volvió al rostro del pequeño. Dio un paso, se tambaleó; después dio otro, despacio, seguido de otro más confiado.

Natasha enfocó la cámara, atenta, captando el momento. Thor cruzó los brazos alzando la barbilla, orgulloso. Pepper dio pequeños saltitos abrazando a Bruce, conteniéndose de gritar de emoción para no asustar a Peter. Loki desde el otro extremo de la sala sonrió a un animado Bucky, y Clint sacudió ambos puños en el aire gritando:

-¡Eso Peter!- ganándose una mirada furtiva de Natasha.

Tony extendió sus brazos, listo para recibir a su pequeño hijo de apenas un año cuyos pasos se desviaron de pronto. Steve se tensó, y Tony intentó detener a Peter. Pero cuando comprendió lo que ocurría y el niño corrió hacia Bucky todos estallaron con una sonora carcajada.

Por el ventanal del pent house había ingresado el último rayo de sol rojizo de la tarde. La ciudad se ocultaba bajo un manto azul, pero ese diminuto destello se había reflejado en el brazo de metal de Bucky, lo cual llamó la atención del curioso Peter.

El Soldado del Invierno quedó pasmado cuando las dos pequeñas manos se aferraron a sus dedos metálicos. Peter, diminuto ante el pelinegro, lo miró con sus enormes ojos abiertos y añorantes, como si el brazo fuese un juguete.

-No, Peter, no puedes jugar con el brazo de tío Bucky- murmuró Tony, risueño, tomando al niño en brazos y alzándolo, orgulloso.

-¡Da!- gimoteó Peter, haciendo temblar su labio inferior y extendiendo sus manitas hacia el brazo de Bucky.

-Lo siento, Pete. No es un juguete, pequeño- respondió Bucky desordenándole el cabello al niño.

-Me has robado a mi hijo, Invierno- bromeó Tony volviéndose hacia Bucky.

-Mi nombre no es Invierno, Stark- gruñó Bucky, divertido.

-Ya basta los dos-, Natasha apagó la cámara, y se reunió con ellos, tomando a Peter de los brazos de Tony para hacerle mimos, que nadie hubiera considerado posibles en la boca de la letal Viuda Negra.

-Eres un niño grande y valiente como tus papás ¿Lo sabías, Peter?- decía Natasha arrancando risillas al pequeño.

-Tía Nasha- exclamó Peter, rodeando a Viuda Negra por el cuello, con ambos brazos.

-Será fuerte como su papá Steve,- comentó Pepper. Tomó a Peter de los brazos de la pelirroja y sujetándolo por los brazos hizo que diese un par de pasos más. Después el niño quiso soltarse, y se sentó en los pies de Bruce alcanzando un juguete colorido en forma de león que había estado por allí.

-Y un genio obsesivo como su padre Tony- agregó Bruce rodeando a Pepper por la cintura y mirando al niño. En los rasgos de Peter, en sus ojos y en sus gestos había algo de sus dos amigos. Una mescla tierna y a la vez un poco aterradora.

-Tú también eres un genio obsesivo-, intervino Clint, acercándose a Natasha y arrebatándole la cámara.

-¡Oye, halcón!- exclamó ella, y el rubio saltó por encima del sofá, escapándose. Viuda Negra rodó los ojos y lo siguió. Perdiéndose ambos por el corredor.

-Sí no supiera que esos dos van a besuquearse a escondidas, diría que enserio son un par de niños peleando por una cámara- comentó Pepper en sus suspiro.

-Llevan varios meses haciendo eso, no entiendo su punto de seguir ocultándolo- comentó Thor, acercándose al grupo. Sacudió la cabeza, y después sonrió acuclillándose frente a Peter- Has crecido bastante pequeño midgarniano, cuando tengas edad te prometo regalarte una espada Asgardiana digna de ti-.

-Tho- balbuceó, mirándolo con fijeza.

-¡Thor, por el amor de Dios, no puedes regalarle un arma a un niño!- reprendió Pepper con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces con qué demostrará su valentía? ¿Con esto?- respondió Thor tomando el león colorido de Peter y sacudiéndolo varias veces. Lo cual molestó al pequeño, quién lo miró con resentimiento y un puchero al borde del llanto.

-¡No, no, no!- canturreó Pepper, con ternura, tomándolo en brazo y arrullándolo.

-De verdad lo digo, Thor- musitó Bruce, sacudiendo la cabeza y recuperando el león de juguete de las manos del asgardiano para devolvérselo a Peter- Tú y Jane no deberían pensar en tener hijos.-

-No lo estamos pensando- aclaró Thor, irguiéndose con orgullo- no al menos hasta tener una boda como una dama se merece y llevarla a Asgard conmigo- sonrió de medio lado.

Pepper cruzó una mirada con Bruce; ¿Thor, con hijos? Seguramente le regalaría al pobre niño una espada en su primer año de edad, y todo un ejército para cuando diera sus primeros pasos.

….

Al otro extremo de la sala Bucky, Loki, Tony, y Steve que habían estado conversando escucharon las palabras de Thor.

-¡Ya escuchaste!- murmuró Steve al oído de Tony, el castaño lo miró de lado, entornando los ojos con desconfianza pero sin apartarse del brazo que el rubio tenía alrededor de su cintura. –Una boda… no suena mal-

-Steve, ya hemos hablado de eso- Tony rodó los ojos, y besó castamente en los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza. Para él no era necesaria una boda ni nada, amaba a Steve y eso le bastaba. Pero si al rubio le hacía feliz, ya verían… -Concéntrate en que hoy nuestro hijo dio sus primeros pasos.

-Y confundió mi brazo con un juguete- se quejó Bucky, haciendo reír a Tony y sacudir la cabeza a Steve.

-De hecho si lo es…- sonrió Loki, su voz ronca y sus ojos brillando con picardía. Rodeó a Bucky por los hombros e intentó besarlo. -¿No recuerdas ese día, en el apartamento, cuando?- ronroneó.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, cállate!- soltó Bucky, ruborizado hasta las orejas. Loki se encogió de hombros.

-Solo decía que si es un juguete, un buen juguete- dijo, inocente.

-¡Cállate, Loki!- Bucky no sabía si reír o escabullirse de vergüenza por lo que prefirió propinarle un codazo en las costillas al asgardiano.

-¡Está bien, si lo es o no lo es, aquí no necesitamos detalles!- canturreó Tony sacudiendo las manos.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de una despeinada Natasha seguida de un algo turbado Clint. Tony y Steve se preguntaban quién en la torre no sabía ya lo que esos dos mantenían en secreto.

La pelirroja sostuvo la cámara en alto.

-La recuperé de garras de este halcón- bromeó, dedicándole otra de esas sonrisillas cargadas de confianza a Clint, quién enarcó ambas cejas como si no supiera qué insinuaba ella. -¡Vengan todos!- encendió la cámara y empezó a filmar.

Clint fue el primero en apartarse del enfoque. Pepper y Bruce lo atraparon antes de que se escabullera. Thor, con su infantil curiosidad de siempre, asomó muchas veces la cabeza ante la lente de la cámara, e incluso llegó a saludar.

-¡Pronto, nos tomaré una foto antes de que la batería termine!- exclamó Natasha cambiando a modo de fotografía automática, y colocando la cámara sobre una mesita del otro lado del sofá.

Pepper, Bruce, Clint y Thor se posicionaron ante el ventanal cuyo fondo era la ciudad de Nueva York, encendida con millones de luces que la hacían parecer una galaxia.

-¡Vamos, solo es una foto, Loki!- exclamó Bucky, tomando al Dios del Engaño con su brazo de metal y logrando arrastrarlo hasta el grupo.

-Pronto- repitió Natasha, también uniéndose al grupo en la ventana, abrazando a Clint y a Thor por los hombros y torciendo una sonrisa burlona.

Tony se apresuró a tomar a Peter de los brazos de Pepper. El niño lo abrazó por el cuello, balbuceando:

-Papi- con facilidad.

El flash de la cámara estaba a unos segundos de dispararse cuando Steve detuvo sus pasos apresurados deteniéndose un instante para mirar la escena que se desarrollaba ante él. Desde que había encontrado a Tony en ese bar, al borde de un coma etílico, y lo había llevado a casa todo era diferente. En especial después de que el castaño había regresado a la vida, gracias a Loki, y Steve lo había llevado de vuelta a casa.

Todavía recordaba esa tarde triste cuando cruzó la puerta del elevador, con Tony caminando a su costado. Los Vengadores y Pepper habían estado esperando al Capitán en la sala, preocupados de que hubiese cometido una locura y abandonado a Peter. Cuando vieron al castaño ninguno supo cómo reaccionar.

Una vez Steve les explicó que Loki lo había devuelto a la vida, Pepper y Clint se limitaron a recibir con un abrazo fuerte a Tony. Bruce y Natasha sospecharon que era una trampa, pero antes de que pudiesen objetar algo, el castaño preguntó por Peter.

Steve podía decir que fue el momento más hermoso de su vida cuando Tony fue hasta la habitación de Peter y lo sostuvo en brazos. Pero no, el momento más maravilloso de su vida era aquel…

-Steve, ¿Piensas quedarte allí todo el día?- inquirió Tony.

El rubio se apresuró a reunirse para la foto. Pero el flash se disparó justo cuando se posicionó junto a Tony e intentó decirle algo.

…..

Varios días después la foto fue puesta en un marco de madera y colgada en la pared de la cocina. Una noche cuando Tony Stark salió de la habitación que compartía con Steve, arrastrando los pies, para buscar un vaso de agua. La observó detenidamente.

Las luces de la ciudad brillaban por el ventanal del rascacielos a la espalda de todos. Nathasha había salido haciendo una mueca a Thor quién no dejaba de mirar a la cámara con desconfianza; Clint había quedado sonriendo exageradamente, y a su lado estaba un Loki malhumorado que abrazaba a Bucky, el único con sonrisa coqueta. Al costado del Soldado de invierno estaban: Pepper, sonriendo relajada; y Bruce, con la boca entreabierta. Finalmente estaba Steve, diciéndole algo a Tony quién sostenía a Peter en sus brazos extendidos, replicando la escena del Rey León.

No recordaba haber estado muerto después del nacimiento de Peter, pero aquella imagen le recordó cuando realmente estaba vacío. Llenaba de tragos y trabajo excesivo ese agujero, que gracias a esa maravillosa, peculiar y a veces disfuncional familia, había llenado.

Sonrió, tomó el vaso de agua, y regresó a la habitación. A mitad de la sala Jarvis llamó su atención.

-Señor, ya que he visto que está despierto… sobre la transacción de la que me habló esta mañana, ¿A nombre de quién debo hacerla?- inquirió la Inteligencia Artificial.

-Sofía Malraux.- respondió Tony, con una sonrisa triste al recordar a aquella muchacha desconocida de la clínica de abortos- Jarvis, asegúrate de que no sepa quién le depositó el dinero, pero que lo reciba con un mensaje…- dobló en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Qué mensaje, señor?- preguntó Jarvis.

-"Gracias"-

Ingresó en la habitación donde Steve dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas desordenadas. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se recostó a su lado. Al cerrar los ojos sintió un cálido y fuerte brazo rodearlo por la cintura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Nos leemos en otro fic.**

 **;)**


End file.
